Distant Wisteria
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Muto Yugi attends to a High School full of rumors. There is a mirror in the deserted old part of the building. If you dare to look inside, Yami, the ghost will grab you, especially during dusk and sunset. One day Yugi finds himself in the Old Corridors...in front of a mirror...and to the greatest adventure he has been through before...(Puzzleshipping, shonnen-ai). Please review...
1. Introduction

" _Hey, Hey, did you know…? 'Bout that ghost that lives within the old building?"_

" _Eh?!…What about it?"_

" _They say that to the abandoned part of the school…there is the Old School building… Nowadays is only used occasionally as storage house…"_

" _Eh…? Really? So that was what it was for…"_

" _Yeah… They say that somewhere in that building…there is an old mirror… But you must certainly NOT look into it!"_

" _Eh?! Why not?"_

" _Because if you do…you will see him…"_

" _Him…?"_

" _Yeah…the ghost that lives to that old corridor for decades!"_

" _Brr…now I feel scared…"_

" _Yeah… They say that he wanders about the school for so long…that now is hungry for human souls and bodies…"_

" _M-M-My body…?!"_

" _Everyone's… They say that after you look inside and see him…then he will be able to escape from this Middle World of Spirits…and get inside your body!"_

" _No way!"_

" _Yeah…they say that one student did that…and anyone heard of him ever again!"_

" _B-But…what if we respect the ghost…?"_

" _It's pointless… They say that he is jealous of every human being…and furious!"_

" _Eh?! Why?"_

" _Because his own life was ended violently!"_

" _H-How?"_

" _No one knows…but they say that if you know…then it is the time you die too and join him to the Other Side!"_

" _N-No way!"_

" _They also say that the worst time to pass by the old corridor is between sunset and dusk… That was, as they say, the time he died so many years ago… That's why that time of hour is when he is the most furious and the most thirsty for blood!"_

" _I-I think I won't pass from that place! Ever!"_

" _You better don't! But the point is…that sometimes Yami might call you!"_

" _Yami…?"_

" _The Dark Ghost… They named him 'Yami' because of the darkness he has…"_

" _A-And…what do you mean by 'calling' someone…?"_

" _They say that he can control you…and lure you to his trap…!"_

" _Th-That can't be!"_

" _Yes…they say he uses dark forces…!"_

" _Th-That's where the name comes from!"_

" _Yeah…Yami…"_

* * *

 **This is the first chapter of the fanfiction I wrote for** MutouYuugiAibouFan **'s birthday! (Deviantart account)  
**

 **It is a fanfiction I wrote in barely a week so forgive me if there are any mistakes.**

 **Long time ago I had come across a ghost one-shot story with Yami. It is so long ago I cannot even remember the name or the writer, however when I remembered about it I thought that there aren't many ghost Yu-Gi-Oh stories out there so I wanted to make one myself.**  
 **The final blow for me was when I watched the anime called** **_Tasogare Otome x Amnesia_** **(Dusk Maiden of Amnesia). This story is somehow a crossover between that anime but I also added things for my own story, things to make it similar, but different to that anime.**

 **I also have to give special thanks to** Tarashima **(on Deviantart)** **for the inspiration cause the title "Distant Wisteria" is translated as "Endo" in Japanese if someone reads the Kanji I chose and the first inspiration belongs to her. I thank her for letting me use this as a title and as a name (cause it will be a name into the story)**

 **The story's title is also a symbolism because "Wisteria" is a symbol for long life, love, grace, bliss, honor, memory, exploration, the duality of love and victory over hardship.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this small thing**  
 **It has slight shonen ai inside but I hope it is acceptable even to those who do not fancy the yaoi couples.**

 **Enjoy**


	2. A Ghost in School

1.

 **A Ghost in School**

Domino High School's bell rang a few times melodically to call the students that lesson should be starting any moment now. Yugi Muto was sitting on his desk, preparing his textbooks for the upcoming lesson.

"Yo!"

He looked up to see Jounouchi Katsuya, the tall, blonde classmate of his he met recently in High School. Jounouchi was a really reliable person, always there where you needed him and ready to cheer you up no matter how dark things seemed to be. Of course one bad thing of his was his over-confidence as well as his short temper.

"Ah, Jounouchi-kun! Good morning!" Yugi responded with a smile

Yugi was always the shy type, so actually getting to talk to a guy like Jounouchi seemed a blessing to him. Even if sometimes was too rough to follow; Yugi had come to love him like he knew him years now.

Yugi was the complete opposite even in his appearance. He was short and sweet, with a round, honest face and a pair of kind, almost liquid, levanter eyes that left nothing hidden from the person before him, while his hair was tri-colored and spiky, the only thing on him that proved to be…rebellious. Yugi was a restless spirit, full of enthusiasm and will to explore, and that was what made his eyes so sparkly with life most of the time. Occasionally he tended to feel a light melancholy and when that happened, he sought some time alone with his games and toys. This is how Yugi Muto was. His mere name was consisted by the kanji for "game" while his last name was consisted by the kanji for "warrior" and "wisteria". This alone said a lot about his bright spirit.

"Thanks for the notes, Miho-chan! I promise to copy them and return them!"

That was yet another voice and a tall, brunette guy came to join the picture. This was Hiroto Honda, a close friend of Jounouchi even since elementary school. It was through Jounouchi that Yugi met him. Yugi believed he was a very good guy but Honda himself believed that he had to become "even greater man" as he called it. However even if both of them were nice to him most of the time and they hanged out once or twice they were anything but his friends. They preferred hanging around the two of them while Yugi usually returned home. He had never really tried suggesting anyone hang out with him for a little more.

"Good morning, Honda-kun!" Yugi said

Jounouchi smirked teasingly.

"What? You forgot your notes again?"

"Sh-Shut up! Says you who never keeps any!"

"That's completely irrelevant!"

"G-Guys…don't fight…" Yugi raised his hands in an attempt to calm spirits down

"What? You guys start fighting again?" the girly voice interrupted them

Anzu Mazaki, a tall brunette girl with short-cut hair and bright blue eyes entered the picture. She knew Yugi since elementary school. It was indeed a happy coincidence when she entered the same high school as Yugi. She was kind of a dreamer but she was a nice girl.

"A-Anzu! Good morning!" Yugi blushed slightly

He always blushed before girls in general, yet alone Anzu whom he knew so well. It was hard for him to stand his ground with men; women would be quite an issue.

"Hey, Yugi!" she said with a smile

She then turned to the other two with her hands to her waist.

"Hold on you two! If you start being noisy from now, ghosts will get angry you know!"

There was a sardonic smirk to her face when she said that. She knew that Jounouchi was extremely preventive and even more scared of ghosts. Her words apparently had the desirable result cause Jounouchi gulped once, color leaving his face for a barely noticeable second before barking to his defense:

"Sh-Shut up! As if such thing exists!"

Anzu only shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, suit yourself! See ya!"

And she left. Jounouchi was still gritting his teeth in a failed attempt to look like ready to rush at her and start fighting but in the end it was all about concealing his uneasiness. Yugi on the other hand was turning his gaze once on Jounouchi and once on Honda, who both seemed to know what was that all about.

"What ghosts? What was she talking about?"

Honda looked at him as if he couldn't believe the question.

"What? You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Yugi blinked

"About Yami of the Old Corridor"

"Yami of the what?!"

"Not 'what', the 'Old Corridor'. It is the old side of the school that wasn't made yet. It is several decades old"

"Ah, so you mean the old ruins at the back of the school?" Yugi smiled

"Yup! That's the thing!"

"What of it, then?"

Honda placed his hand to his chin as if to consider whether he would answer that question or not. He decided to do it anyway.

"They say there is a ghost there, someone from the past got killed there, they say, or sacrificed or whatever"

Yugi gulped.

"A…ghost…? At school…?"

Honda nodded.

"They say there is a mirror there and that if you look at it by the time the sun sets, then Yami will appear in it and come out to haunt you!"

Yugi smiled nervously at the thought, and Jounouchi seemed restless too.

"C-Come on now, Yug! You can't believe all those things! Th-They are just myths right? I mean what ghost comes out in daylight?"

He was playing nervously with his fingers.

'I dunno, men. I heard rumors..."

Honda's voice trailed for a second and he looked around as though he was afraid this so-called ghost was somewhere in the classroom overhearing this conversation before bending even closer to Yugi while continuing in even thinner whisper:

"…One student went there, they say…and saw the mirror…but he never came back!"

Yugi's eyes widened. All those ghost stories were so common like the sand at a beach but hearing about something that was supposed to be happening to this very school, made him feel nervous for some reason.

The bell rang again to save the day, as students started taking their seats to start the day. The teacher soon came in and the day continued as it was planned. All ghost stories about the mysterious 'Yami' haunting the old corridor of the school seemed to be forgotten inside the frenzy of lessons, notes and pencils…

* * *

The bell rang once more to toll the end of the day. The sun had already started to set slowly behind the lightly clouded sky, painting everything in light peach and orange colors. Students had already gathered their stuff in their schoolbags; some of them were already saying their goodbyes before returning home. Of course Yugi was no exception, for he had placed his books in his bag and he got out of his desk.

"Hey, Yug!" Jounouchi said, "We're leaving. Won't you come?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun, I have something left to do before returning. I have duty at school library. You guys can go ahead if you want!"

"Okay then! Bye!"

"Bye!" Honda also said

"Bye!" Yugi also waved goodbye to his friends

Sunset had moved for good as Yugi found himself walking down a corridor, which was glowing almost by the reddish, dying sunlight. The corridor was full with windows; the floor was wooden and left plenty of sunlight. From the looks of it, Yugi seemed like the only living creature of that corridor (and that was a conclusion at all pleasant to him), since his footsteps were the only sounds except the creaking of wood beneath his feet.

What was more; the corridor did not look at all like the corridor he had come from. On the contrary, it looked all the more abandoned…all the more older and older with every step he took. His heart was beating slightly nervously right now.

"Just my luck! It looks like I got lost!" he thought.

He found himself at some more stairs that led either upwards or downwards and the corridor seemed to be continuing endlessly to the other side. Yugi stopped there for a second.

"Alright…" he monologized, "I think…I came from…ah, here!"

He took the corridor to his right and started walking slightly faster in his nervousness. Yes, the sooner he passed by this, the better. However it didn't become better. If anything, the corridor seemed older now, and several abandoned classrooms rested to his left hand, some half-opened and packed with dusted piles of old, forgotten objects, while others seemed closed and locked, unused for years. Yugi gulped.

Just my luck, he thought again, this should be the Old Corridor. How on Earth had he managed to get into this abandoned part of the building?

" _Hey, did you know…? 'Bout that ghost that lives within the old building?"_

The words came to his memory.

 _"They say there is a mirror there and that if you look at it by the time the sun sets, then Yami will appear in it and come out to haunt you!"_

A sudden and violent shiver trailed down Yugi's spine for a second.

"Just great timing to remember that!" he thought in bitter sarcasm

Ghost did not exist, right? It was just a tale for kids, right? Then was it his imagination or the room he was in grew colder suddenly? He did not wait to find out the rest. He practically half-ran without knowing where he was going. He just wanted to move further from there. To his great misfortune, his steps led him to yet another abandoned classroom, now storeroom, at the end of the corridor. It was too packed with stuff here and there and it also had two tiny sofas, between them a coffee table in the middle and a writing desk close to it. Was it the old principal's office's furniture that ended up there? Yugi didn't know…

His eye fell onto a mirror. It was covered with a piece of cloth to keep dust away. Yugi shivered again. A mirror…there was supposed to be a mirror here! Was it this one? Or was it just a coincidence? Normally after everything he heard, he should simply just ran as far as he could from that door to find his way back to the normal school, however curiosity beat him and approached the covered speculum. He raised a shaky hand.

Should he do it?

Temptation was too great to resist.

No he couldn't!

But the mirror was right there.

What if it is haunted?

The mirror could be inexistent behind.

It is dangerous!

It was just a story. Ghosts did not exist.

What if they did?

Yugi raised a hand…closer and closer.

He grabbed the material.

He stopped to think.

He pulled once.

The material fell with a "whoosh", sending a cloud of dust to the air.

There was indeed a mirror behind!

Yugi's heart skipped a couple of beats.

There was indeed a mirror behind!

Yugi approached once more and saw…

…his reflection!

Yugi smiled softly, feeling half-relieved, half-stupid for having worried and for not finding anything out of the ordinary inside the piece of glass. His reflection was perfectly clear before him, without anything monstrous or ghostly or whatever.

"Yeah right…" he monologized, "Of course nothing would happen!"

"Happen like what?"

His heart stopped! There was another voice! Right behind him! There was another voice he had never heard before in his life, and what was more, it was a voice of a man, a baritone-voiced man that was close to him, so close that normally he would be close to his ear…but he hadn't heard or seen anything in the mirror…so far…

Feeling his body numb in terror he mechanically turned around to see…a boy being behind him! Yugi gasped and fell on his butt on the wooden floor, his eyes now open as wide as they could be and all color had left his face. Yes it was a boy, that was obvious at least, and quite similar to Yugi, to add. He looked taller and better built with tri-colored spiky hair. His eyes were a pair of sharp glass at the color of dark levanter (perhaps with hints of crimson) but they seemed friendly.

He was dressed in a dark blue winter school uniform, almost identical to Yugi's but simpler, as if it was from some other fashion. To his feet he wore the pair of white slippers someone usually wears in internal spaces such as school for example.

"Hey!" the boy said again, "It's been a while since the last time I had visitors here! It got kinda lonely!"

Yugi was still frozen in terror. It wasn't the fact that the boy appeared there or its appearance that had this effect on him, (on the contrary the boy seemed pretty normal), however it was one tiny detail that ruined the entire "normal" picture. The boy was _floating_ in midair! His feet did not touch the floor but they were floating a few centimeters over it! The boy appeared to have noticed that Yugi was gaping in terror for some reason so he thought about the source of it, he looked down and saw his floating as if he noticed just now.

"Oh" he said in an apologetic smile, landing to the ground, "…that's right! You don't know of it yet!"

This couldn't be happening! This wasn't real!

"Eh…?! Eh?!…"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

The ghost made a sound of protest, covering his ears with both palms at the boy's loud, eardrum-erupting screech.

"Itetetetete! Too loud voice! Too loud voice!"

Yugi paid no mind but raised a shaking hand, pointing an even more shaking index finger towards the ghost-boy.

"You…you…you…you are…a g-ghost!"

"Yup! That's right!" the boy answered casually with a kind smile that didn't seem at all unfriendly, "I'm a ghost. Good that you noticed!"

Yugi wasn't in the mood for sarcasm, even if it was the kind type.

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

The question seemed amusing to the young ghost, who pointed a finger towards himself.

"Me? I was here years now. My name is Yami. Endo Yami. What's your name?"

How could he be so casual! Yugi practically had a heart attack here!

"Y-Yugi. M-Muto Yugi!"

The ghost's face (who named himself Yami) lit with enthusiasm.

"Yugi! That's a nice name! Nice to meet you!"

Okay this was beyond weird. He was sure he was going to die here, but here he was now…talking with a ghost like nothing happened!

"W-Won't you…h-haunt me?"

This question sounded weird to the ghost, who blinked repeatedly before answering.

"Haunt you? I have never haunted anyone in my life here! I find no reason to start with you"

"Y-You won't?"

"Of course not, silly! Why did you think that?"

He seemed awfully friendly for a ghost that was supposed to have died some kind of violent death and now sought revenge or a body so he could walk back to earth again. Yugi remained silent so the ghost, Yami, grasped the chance to speak again.

"Sorry about before. You know…you're the first that can see me here so I wasn't exactly prepared not to scare you"

"How come?" now Yugi was back to his feet having surpassed his previous terror, "How come and no one saw you before?"

Yami smiled, glad that the boy was willing to talk to him now.

"Well…for someone in order to see me must be aware of my existence. In other words, must think of me very intensely, plus believe strongly that can see me. Then I guess I take the form before his eyes. You probably thought of me and because you had in mind I might haunt you, you had the impression you can see me…so here I am!"

He grinned brightly, revealing his straight, white teeth. He seemed indeed cheerful. Yugi gulped once.

"So…how long do you live here…? I mean…" he corrected himself, "How long have you been here…?"

The question made Yami apparently thoughtful for he held his chin looking towards the ceiling.

"Hmm…how long has it been…? 30 years? 40…?"

He finally looked at Yugi once more.

"Well I think that it was around 70 years more or less"

Seventy whole years and he hadn't talked to a living soul ever since?! Without realizing it, Yugi felt a slight sympathy for this wandering soul. Yami walked casually around the room as if it were his kingdom.

"Well…no need to worry though" he said in the process, "I don't remember a single thing of my death or how I ended up here, or even who I really am. Naturally I have no grudge or anger about anything either"

Yugi's jaw dropped.

"You don't remember? Anything?"

Yami looked at him and smiled softly at him.

"Well, not exactly 'anything'. I know my name is 'Endo Yami' and I somehow know I used to go to this school and that I lived in Domino and stuff but I don't remember the names of any person close to me, or my family or how I died and ended up here. However I believe I have nothing to be angry about in this world."

Yugi remained thoughtful for a second. Usually ghosts did not linger on earth of the living without a good reason and he knew that most of the time ghosts were supposed to be holding grudges against someone or against the one responsible for their deaths, or because they were supposed to search for something or someone. However here was Yami, stating he had no regrets and no grudge. That was simply weird.

"Something wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts. Yami had his head titled to the side, as if expecting from Yugi to say something about his previous declaration.

"Well…ehm…why do you think is that?"

Yami shrugged.

"Who knows? I don't know but I never really cared either"

"And you simply stay here…? Like this…?"

"Well I don't really have a choice, do I? I cannot leave the school grounds"

Yugi gasped.

"Not at all?"

"Not at all" Yami confirmed, "Apparently I am bound to this place for some reason. It sometimes gets lonely here but it's okay. I'm used to it anyway"

This was cruel. This was just too cruel, Yugi thought. How could someone be so casual about it when he wasn't even alive for goodness sake! Yami noticed Yugi was looking thoughtful so he grabbed Yugi's wrist. Yugi gasped in surprise, feeling actual touch on his wrist and right away blushed in the close contact.

"Come!" Yami said lively, yanking him strongly

"Eh?! Where?!"

"To see my 'kingdom'!" Yami replied chuckling

Yugi had no choice but to follow the ghost as they both made a march up the stairs and went further up and further up…

* * *

The roof door opened to reveal the sunbathed roof. Everything was painted in the colors of sunset. The view beneath the old roof was breathtaking, showing the school grounds in a perfect view, all showered in the dying sun's light.

"Whoa!" Yugi said, his eyes opening wide ecstatically

"I know!" Yami said, "I love this view!"

Yugi looked at him with the corner of his eye. His body didn't seem transparent or anything similar. Of course the body cast no shadow beside him but still he seemed almost like a living person. Yami chuckled once, and for a second it reminded of Yugi some young enthusiastic child, especially when Yami started running about the roof. For a second (surprising the confused teen once more), he jumped in the air but it happened airily, as if he had no weight at all (which obviously he didn't) and he landed perfectly upon the parapet in his tiptoes, not at all worried if he ended up falling at the bottom of the schoolyard that was so perfectly pictured, around ten meters below.

Well scratch that, Yugi thought, he was already dead so what else could it happen to him if he fell off the building? Well…probably nothing; would be the obvious answer. However Yami didn't seem ready to fall off either. On the contrary he was chuckling cheerfully while spinning on his tiptoes upon the narrow, iron parapet in perfect balance even the best acrobat would feel jealous of. Being a ghost had its advantages, Yugi supposed.

"How come…?" Yugi dared to ask again

Yami came to halt and looked at him questionably.

"Hm?"

"How come and you can touch me?"

He had raised the right wrist slightly, where Yami had grabbed him before.

"Oh, I can touch anything I want as long as I concentrate" Yami said as a matter of fact, "Of course that applies I can also _cause_ some things to happen, for example make a door or a window close with one thought of mine. However I rarely ever do that! Where's the fun doing it when no one's there to watch?"

Cheerful. Too cheerful and casual. Yami seemed not caring about not having anyone to talk for so many years. Well, of course that would explain why he was so awfully talkative at the moment.

"But…I don't understand…" Yugi said again, "Why people get scared of you…and make all those stories up about you?"

Yami's smile grew saddened for a second and gazed towards the dying sun, which now seemed like a half-circle sinking down the horizon.

"Well…that would be because like I mentioned, they see what they want to see. When someone becomes aware of my existence and thinks strongly of me then they will be able to see me. However if they think of me as a vengeful monster then this what they would be going to see. Perhaps…that's the reason…"

"But…I got scared of you too. I thought of you that you might hurt me…"

"Indeed and it is a wonder that you did see the real me but I guess you never truly _believed_ that I would hurt you. Perhaps in the end, at the back side of your mind you did not think of me as some evil spirit"

Fair enough, Yugi concluded. He gazed at Yami once more. Yami was now airily jumping off the parapet and back onto the school roof ground. Yugi felt sorry for him once more so he decided to keep the conversation for a little longer. It seemed to him that Yami truly needed it at the moment.

"And…this outfit…?"

Yami smiled and held the edge of his dark blue school jacket.

"This…this is the school uniform of my time. I was always wearing it so…I guess this is also the outfit I had the time of my death…probably"

The time of his death… Yugi was surprised at how easily he could talk about it and even smile. Indeed he appeared having no regrets of dying or anything similar.

"You said your name is Endo Yami, right?"

"Yes, that's what I said"

"People here say that 'Yami' is a name given to you because you are a dark spirit… If that's your real name, how is it possible for others to know?"

Yami grinned a "half-guilty" grin, like a child that was about to admit that did some mischief, also his hand rubbing the back of his spiky head.

"Hehehe! That, probably, would be my fault!"

"Your fault?"

"Yeah. It was years ago and I was alone to one of the rooms of the old corridors as I usually did, but I got bored and started writing something. I probably wrote my first name down and probably that was when he came in. Probably he saw a pen writing on its own the word 'Yami' and so he screamed and ran away…maybe that was when the story started…"

Was that all? Was it indeed SO easy?

"And what about the child that was supposed to be abducted to the Next World"

"Huh? No such thing ever happened. It is just…years ago a student got into the old corridors by dusk because he had lost his way. Perhaps he had heard of me so…well he thought of me, but thought of me as the ultimate monster so perhaps that was what he saw… He ran off screaming his lungs out and I guess some days later he changed school without coming back to this…"

Once more, logic and pure logic. Was it all indeed a series of coincidences? Yami never hurt anyone and everything was just a stupid game of luck?

"That is…" he started but couldn't find any better word so he said, "…weird"

Yami smiled softly.

"I know! Sometimes it is!"

Yugi was surprised at himself that it got so easy to talk to him so fast. He was feeling like he hadn't felt with anyone before. Yami was cheerful and perhaps acting childish sometimes but something on him was…what would be the best word…lordly. It was as if he was both a brother and a father figure to him, for some reason he couldn't put his finger on.

"How can you…you know…"

"How can I what?"

"How can you walk…in the morning? Weren't ghosts supposed to come out at night?"

Yami's answer was a loud chuckle at that.

"I honestly don't know!" he said in the end, "This could be some kind of rumor or myth after all. I walk around all day long"

"All day long?" Yugi was impressed, "Aren't you feeling tired or something?"

Yami shook his head with a half-smile.

"No I don't think so… I don't even sleep…"

He didn't? That caught Yugi off guard, but then again it made sense. Perhaps ghosts did not need sleep after all. However this led him to a completely new thought; if Yami did not sleep at all…that meant that throughout his 70 or so years of wandering about the school…he couldn't find even a moment of rest…not even during the night or whatever. He was constantly awake…walking around a deserted building at nights and nothing could help him escape from that fate… There was nothing to relieve him from this, something to distract himself with…

Yugi felt his heart clench at that. Being a ghost was not as light as Yami was trying to present it, after all. He was doomed to experience absolute loneliness at all times of the day, more or less like what Yugi did, however Yugi could talk to others and others could hear him at least…and anyway even during the nights when he rested alone in his bedroom, he could at least distract himself when he fell asleep and dreamt… However Yami couldn't do even that… And even if he walked down the empty corridors of the school, he didn't even have memories to think back to, unless he would recall all the memories of the cruel years he spent as a ghost in this school…all people that passed by (or through) him without noticing him…all the fruitless attempts to talk to someone…

Many things passed through Yugi's mind; words of comfort or words to show what he truly felt but all of those words or phrases left his head as soon as they came. No word could change this situation and no comfort could do something for the fact that Yami was a ghost and he couldn't do what normal people did anymore… However it just didn't feel right! This was too cruel!

Cruel.

Unfair.

Unbearable.

Unrighteous.

No one deserved that fate!

Not being able to find any better thing to say or do, Yugi gulped a huge lump that existed in his throat and looked at Yami. It took him around five seconds to pull himself together and trust his voice enough so to speak and form a question:

"Aren't you scared…? I mean…staying here all alone…at night…"

Yami looked at him and smiled gently, kind of sadly.

"Sometimes…I did in the past. Not anymore. I guess I got used to it by now…But I guess…it is a little lonely sometimes…"

Yugi looked at him with almost liquid eyes.

"He's like me…" he thought, "He wants to have friends…someone to talk to…but he is here alone…"

Yugi looked at him with a smile and for the first time in his life did not feel any shyness. The last rays of sun were now glowing in his violet, sweet eyes.

"It's alright" he said, "I kinda feel lonely too…most of the time I am alone…"

Yami blinked and looked at him.

"That's why…"

Yugi looked up. Now they were almost face-to-face, only a few inches of air separated them.

"…I will become your friend. You don't have to be alone anymore!"

Yami's eyes widened. Yugi was sure that if he had a living flesh-body, then his heart would be beating really rapidly in his strong chest. Emotion in his eyes was obvious…

"Yugi…" he could only utter

And the next thing he did was to wrap his arms around Yugi in a warm embrace that hid so much passion and gratefulness that Yugi had the impression it would be going to burn him.

"Thank you!… Thank you!…"

Yami was whispering, his voice almost trembling. Yugi smiled too and wrapped his arms around him too, surprised to feel physical contact. In the end…they wouldn't be alone again…

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of it! And as you can see it starts similarly with the** _Tasogare Otome x Amnesia_ **anime but I made a few slight changes and of course as you can see things will take a different route**

 **The ghost appeared! And it is Yami! Here is how the fames/rumours were made against him and how my Yami will be for this**  
 **story! Imagine that the poor guy hadn't spoken to a living soul for around 70 years so he wants to enjoy Yugi's company to the**  
 **fullest! I wanted to add some funny parts in this and also some half-dramatic as Yugi realizes what Yami truly has been through here.**

 **Hehehehehehe! Poor Yugi was SO surprised when he saw Yami! His HILLARIOUS reaction is around the same as Yugi has in** Kuzai **'s (Deviantart account) doujinshi** T _he Purest Temple_ _in page 13_  
 **Hahahahaha! Also Yami's reaction to his scream would be similar to Jounouchi's in the manga when he complains that Yugi has too loud voice! If it was japanese text Yami would have said:**  
 _"Itetetetete! Oki goe! Oki goe!"_ **("Big voice! Big voice!" which in Japanese is an expression for "Loud Voice")**

 **As you can understand I imagined this like an anime so for the first "opening" of this "anime" and ending I chose two from the anime** _**Jigoku Shoujo**_

 **Opening:** _Jigoku Shoujo Opening 1: Sakasama no Cho_  
 **(Instead of Enma Ai you can imagine Yami sitting on several parts of Domino High and for the other characters appearing, our protagonists such as Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi)**

 **Ending:** _Jigoku Shoujo Ending 2: Ai ni Somete_  
 **(once more Yami in Enma Ai's place )**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it! Also I imagined several OST playing in, I might give links on future chapters**

 **Please comment me**


	3. The Amnesiac Ghost, Endo Yami

2.

 **The Amnesiac Ghost, Endo Yami**

The school bell rang once more as students had started to gather up from the outside towards the schoolyard and after it towards the main building. Yugi Muto was walking too, holding his school sack with both hands, having a smile to his face. Last night seemed the most weird he had in his life. In the morning he was a normal, yet lonely boy and at night…he had become friends with a ghost! Who would have thought! He was marching the uphill path towards the schoolyard entrance when he saw him… There was a tri-color-spiky-haired boy, resting his back casually against the wall of the school gate, apparently waiting for someone.

Everyone seemed to be passing by him, completely ignoring him as though he never existed. That was easy to be answered. That was because, that was Endo Yami; the amnesiac ghost Yugi became friends with. That made Yugi think of how many times he also crossed that door and Yami would be there watching whoever passed by, without being aware of his existence. It felt weird to think about it and kind of scary in its own awkward way. Yami raised his head and saw him coming. Immediately his face lit up with a bright grin.

"Yugi! Good morning!" he waved his arm over his head

Yugi smiled nervously as he half-waved his hand, hoping that no one would see him greeting a non-existent person, as he kept on approaching. When he found himself close to the entrance though, Yami "attacked" him with a warm embrace, like an enthusiastic child.

"Good morning! Had a nice sleep?"

Yugi's face lit up red like a poppy flower.

"P-Please let go, Yami-kun! E-Everyone's watching!"

"Owwww…soooo cold Yugi!" Yami dragged his voice, rubbing his cheek against poor Yugi's, obviously ignoring his pleas, "I missed you! I wanted to see you!"

Yugi's cheeks were now as red as they could be. Too close! That was way too close for comfort!

"Ne! Ne!" Yami continued, "Shall we hang out after school? I have tons of places to show you next!"

"PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" Yugi yelled embarrassed…

…Causing a team of boys turn their heads towards him, obviously curious whom he was screaming to, since the only they could see was a boy, leaning his body backwards as if supporting some fantastic person on him, trying to avoid him no less, with his face all red with no obvious reason. When Yugi noticed he got busted on his own like this, turned towards them, fixing his position and giggling nervously. Yami had let go of him, of course, now he too chuckling at Yugi (of course others couldn't see him though). The boys left the same time Yugi giggled. Therefore Yugi let out a long sigh of relief and somehow fatigue even if the day had barely started.

"This is going to be a loooong day!" he thought miserably

* * *

Having a friend was definitely a good thing to happen. However having an _invisible_ friend who hadn't talked a living soul for decades and needed attention so badly and not to mention, enjoyed teasing him to the longest extent, surely did not sound good news for the poor teen…

This was what Yugi was thinking while sitting to his desk, playing with the pencil in his right hand. His left hand rested upon his chin, supporting his head with the elbow on the desk. Before him was the examination paper of the test he was supposed to be taking but no matter what he could not concentrate at answering it.

Meeting Yami was definitely not a bad thing…well objectively speaking Yami seemed a nice guy, cheerful and smiley, alright, but still he was a ghost, someone that wasn't supposed to stick around in this world. Not to mention that there was no guarantee that he wouldn't suddenly hurt Yugi in some…berserk moment of his or something. Besides the world of ghosts was unknown no matter what novels someone would read. Last but not least, there was the amnesia problem…

Yami had confessed he was amnesiac, that he could not recall his past or the moment of his death or anything useful to say the very least. Amnesia wouldn't occur on someone just like that. Usually it could be cause by brain damage (a hit on the head, perhaps) or by some strong shock. Yugi had run through several WebPages the night before so he could tell that so far. But then again…Yami was a ghost so common logic could not apply for him right? What if ghosts were _supposed_ to lose their memories just to cut ties with the Next World, till their souls would be able to pass away? Perhaps…

"The correct answer is b!" came a whisper right into his ear out of nowhere

"EEK!" screamed Yugi in absolute surprise

Naturally.

"Muto Yugi-kun!" the teacher said strictly turning around from the blackboard to look at him

Yugi wished for Earth to open and swallow him whole, cause now the entire class was looking at him, while Yami was chuckling with his hand covering his mouth. When had he come into the classroom and right above his head anyway?!

"Care to explain us why you scream like that in the middle of the examination?" the teacher continued

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry…" Yugi stuttered, "S-Some bug must have…bitten me… It caught me by surprise…!"

The teacher mumbled a simple 'hm' but made no other comment and returned his gaze towards the blackboard. Yugi exhaled in relief, seeing most people return to their answer sheets, some of them mumbling things in he process. Yami was still giggling. How could he giggle at times like this! Well…he was a ghost. He could do anything he wanted without anyone notice. However Yugi…

"Please do not scare me like this…" Yugi barely whispered

"Sorry, sorry! I always enjoy teasing you! I never expected to surprise you that much though!" Yami said casually

Lucky him no one could listen him! Yugi murmured something and returned back to his answer sheet.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!" Yami said, "It was just a joke. There is no need pretending that you haven't heard me!"

"We're in the middle of a test, Yami-kun!" Yugi murmured as a matter of fact

He returned to his test, hoping that Yami would let him be for now and tease him later when the entire class wouldn't be present… It was the when he felt Yami resting his elbow, casually above his tri-colored head, looking at the answers from above. Yugi felt the need to scream at him again to stop act so childish. If anything, no one could see him but no doubt that everyone would notice Yugi's hair press slightly as if on its own.

"The correct answers are b, a, c, a, d and a" Yami said once more

Yugi's heart skipped a beat.

"Th-That's cheating, Yami-kun!" he murmured

However he couldn't resist the temptation so he corrected his second answer from "c" to "a" and his forth one from "d" to "a". He had answered "c" to the last one but decided to leave it that way. Cheating all the way through wouldn't feel right just because he had an invisible friend whispering the answers to him…

When the test was over, the classroom doors opened and students cascaded out of the class. Naturally Yugi was one of them. The only difference was that Yami came floating behind him.

"Why the long face, Yugi? You did well to the test. Of course you might have mixed 'a' and 'd" up but I am sure you did fine"

"Please warn me before emerging out of nowhere like that…" Yugi murmured

"Well…if I touched you to warn you, you probably would have screamed anyway"

"…"

Not that he was wrong at that. That would probably be the case… Yugi realized he was at loss here so he decided to change the subject.

"How did you know the answers?"

Yami grinned proudly as he replied.

"Heh! This test hasn't changed for years! No wonder I learnt the patterns of the questions!"

"Ah…so that's the reason…"

Weird. This was just weird. Yugi was talking to someone that wasn't supposed to exist. What was more, that certain someone was someone who _looked_ like the same age as he was, but in reality he was old enough to be his grandpa. This was indeed beyond weird.

"So…what are we gonna do after school?" Yami asked eagerly

Childish.

"Today I can't at least not right away. I have cleaning duty afterwards"

"Great! Then I'll help!"

"You better not… I wouldn't want Bakura-kun to see a mop and a bucket fly, if you don't mind…"

"Oh right! I forgot!" Yami said banging his own head with his fist playfully

Had he, really now?

"A-Anyway I didn't say I won't come. I'll just be late a little…"

"I…I see…" Yami lowered his head a little

He didn't even bother to hide his disappointment.

"H-Hey! I said; I'll come okay?" Yugi said to his defense, "I'll stay slightly longer this time, if you want!"

Yami grinned happily immediately.

"Really now?"

"Yeah…"

"Promise?"

Childish. Childish. Childish.

"Yeah, I promise"

"Ahhh! Yugi!" Yami grabbed him in a python-squeezing hug once more, "You're the best!"

Yugi blushed furiously once more. Honestly why on earth was he feeling like this with Yami, another male? And, to tell the truth, why did Yami keep doing that!

"Ugh, mou! LET GO OF ME PLEASE!"

* * *

It was sunset once more and the two of them were on the roof once more. Yami was supporting his back against the low wall of the parapet while Yugi had his head on his knees, practically lieing down on the ground. At first it had felt weird and embarrassing when Yami suggested that but now that he had actually relaxed, it had started to feel better…even right daresay.

"Hey did you know?" Yami said cheerfully, yet in a whisper, "We have similar names. We have 'wisteria' in our 'to' kanji, did you know?"

"Well…" Yugi said intimidate, "'Muto' is a very common name after all…"

"It is?"

"It is" Yugi insisted, "I already know a couple of people in the near class that are also named 'Muto'…"

"Is that so? I never noticed…"

There was a moment of silence between them. Both of them simply enjoyed the breeze of that calm, autumn evening. Yami would occasionally caress Yugi's head on his knees. Yugi wouldn't say he didn't feel at all uncomfortable or embarrassed, but it was calming at the same time. It felt strange how such a simple gesture with no words needed could cause such a wave of peace inside his heart… It was almost as if it was outside of this world (and Yugi would prefer not to think of the literal meaning of this phrase after all)

"Say, Yami…" Yugi finally said in a low voice

"Yes?" Yami answered in a low voice as well

"Have you ever thought…you know…knowing more about your past…?"

Yami hummed thoughtfully as he leaned his neck back so he would look up at the fired-up sky.

"Hmm…I have thought about it…sometimes…"

"And? What of it?"

Yami shrugged.

"I did look around a little but found no real clues about it. Besides the whole place is a mess so…if there was something, it is somewhere buried in there so I called it quits"

"Huh? Why can't you just lift those heavy boxes with your thoughts like you told me you can do with doors and windows?"

Yami smirked playfully as if Yugi had said something stupid to him.

"What? There is no way I could do that. I can't do anything more than you can!"

"But you said…"

"Yeah, that I can do, however, apparently, I cannot move objects that my physical strength wouldn't allow me to, when I was alive. I can open and close doors and windows, or move middle-sized objects with my thought however objects that I would normally carry with my hands during my years as a living human. I cannot push a car out of the way, or lift heavy boxes just like that!"

"Oh…I see…"

That could be proved an obstacle indeed. Yugi thought about it for a second.

"So…ever since you realized that…didn't you try finding out more?"

"Not really. I made one or two attempts of searching, you know, for files, old photos or stuff like that but soon I stopped. I don't mind have things the way they are. Sure, it gets a bit lonely from time to time, but I lost interest at searching my past."

He smiled down at Yugi as he added:

"Besides, now that you are here, things get better for me!"

Well, not that this wasn't extremely complimenting comment for Yugi but…

"And what about your amnesia? Do you think it's normal for a ghost to have it, or do you think it has to do with your death?"

"It might have to do with it. I am not sure though. I never really gave it much thought. I don't mind being an amnesiac. Besides it might be a good thing, right? It could be normal after all. I mean I get a new life here between the living and the dead…"

"But…haven't you thought about resting in peace in the Afterlife?"

"Not really"

Convenient. Yugi remained silent once more. Yami seemed indeed content by remaining a ghost that wandered about forever inside a deserted school, lingering to the world of the living forever but in the end…it did not seem right to Yugi. If ghosts existed (and he had a clear proof of it), then Afterlife should be real too. And Afterlife was where all souls were supposed to go, right? It would be better for everyone, if that was the case.

"You know…I think it would be better if you went to the Afterlife"

"You think?"

"Yes. I mean all souls are supposed to go there someday, right? I mean what if your friends of the past are waiting for you there?"

"Hm…not that this is incorrect but…"

"And" Yugi interrupted raising his upper half in order to look at Yami closely, "I think that the key could be in your past. I mean you're dressed in school uniform, right? If that was what you wore when you died, that means you probably died at school"

"Well…yeah that could be the case but…"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Yami opened his eyes wide, coming face-to-face with Yugi's utter enthusiasm. He surpassed the first shock by smiling slightly.

"What's the rush, Yugi? Don't you want me here?"

Yugi blushed, realizing he had got ahead of himself.

"I-I didn't say that… I really want you here, I do. It is just…well…I thought you would belong there and that you would be happier there…"

"I am fine here too"

"O-Okay, you know what I mean, though. Perhaps if you got your memory back you could at least judge from yourself whether you want to stay here or not. And perhaps it would be more fair to you if you knew who you are…why you're here or if it is normal being amnesiac or not"

"Hmm…" Yami mumbled thoughtfully

Yugi did not seem willing to give up right away.

"I know it is hard for you to search on your own but…now I am here, right? I mean, I could search even outside school, at the city library and stuff…find more clues about this school. I mean, if there was a death occurred here, some kind of police file would have been written or at least some report. I could check it out"

Yami did not speak. Suddenly his gaze became distant, somehow nostalgic. Even his hands stopped working, the teasing smile got erased from his lips and he seemed to have been cut off reality for a little while. Yugi suddenly realized what his problem was. It wasn't like he didn't care about his past. He had just _brought himself_ to believe that because it seemed like a distant dream to him. It was as if the fruitless research he did to himself had made him believe that it just wasn't meant for him to have memories and now he was just accepting the fact cheerfully, so it wouldn't hurt him.

However now that Yugi had offered him an escape, a small window of light within the darkness of himself, he couldn't hide his flaming need to know the truth. He wanted, no, he _yearned_ to know the truth about who he was or why he was amnesiac. He might even been desiring the Afterlife too, no matter what he said. Besides he was already dead, therefore it would be the only natural for his soul to rest in peace…

Yami slowly got up from his previous sitting state and walked towards the edge of the roof once more, to look over the metal parapet down at the sunlight-bathed and empty schoolyard. Wind seemed to be blowing his hair softly. Yugi couldn't help but think of how _beautiful_ he looked like that… Distant, yes, but still beautiful.

"I had stopped believing that it would be possible"

It was Yami's confession in a low whisper, drifted by the evening breeze. Yugi got up to his feet as well, watching him and without saying a single word.

"It is nice sticking around here" Yami continued as if talking to himself, "I mean…often playing pranks to students…yell without being noticed…break something without being yelled to…"

He closed his eyes and smiled self-sarcastically as he carried on:

"…But then again all these pass fast and quickly become boring… I mean I don't really have anything new to do here after all…no real adventure came to disturb this life of mine… I guess this sounds interesting…"

Yugi's face enlightened with a grin as realization hit him, making out the meaning behind Yami's distant, low-voiced monologue…

"You mean…"

Yami sighed. It wasn't a bad sigh. It mostly seemed like a defeated sigh a kid would do when it should admit defeat at the game it was best to. He then turned around and his face was smiley and soft like the dying sunlight.

"I mean…you got me interested in my past Yugi! Alright then! I will try again figuring out a little more about my past! What do I have to lose? It could also be fun"

Yugi gasped happily and nodded his head.

"Okay then! I'll try to find something online and bring you answers tomorrow! I promise!"

He picked his schoolbag up and turned to leave.

'Well then…I guess I better get going! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Smile erased from Yami's lips.

"Right now…? Perhaps you could…"

"Hm? What?"

Yami seemed ready to say something, however the last moment the smile returned to his lips as he said.

"Nothing. Take care on your way back!" he smiled waving his hand

"Kay then! Bye!" Yugi said and left off half-running

Yami remained alone on the roof and only when Yugi had disappeared from his gaze he dropped his waving hand down almost soullessly. He shifted his gaze upwards, towards the sky, which had started getting painted at the colors of dusk.

"In the end…" he monologized, "…I will only end up alone in here again…"

Breeze was blowing softly. There was no reply. Soon, Yami looked over the roof to see Yugi crossing the central gate of the school. The young ghost drew a breath as if ready to yell something, to call Yugi back perhaps, however the last moment he didn't, closing his mouth once more. He bit his lip to surpass a sob.

"Yugi…" he whispered

Breeze took his words away…

But there was no one there to hear him…

* * *

 **Well despite the fact the previous chapter didn't get the comments I wanted...I decided to post the next chapter!**  
 **Once more thanks to** Tarashima **(Deviantart account)** **for giving me the inspiration for Yami's name (go and check the comic in her gallery)**

 **Anyway more cute and funny scenes with Yami and Yugi Honestly people I sometimes hope to make my readers laugh with chapters like this... Let's see if I did good job, shall we?**

 **For the cute scene of them in the sunset you can imagine perhaps this song** _Jigoku Shoujo Ost: Kumo To Rouba To Shoujo_

 **If it was unclear from the chapter, Yami started searching for his past but when he didn't discover anything he started lying to himself that he didn't care about his past at all, just because he couldn't find hope and solution. But now Yugi brought him hope, he starts dreaming about getting his memories back.**  
 **Yes somehow I was inspired by the original Yu-Gi-Oh when Yami says he's fine with things "the way they are" when he doesn't have memories.**

 **I hope you liked. No more can be said.**

 **Please comment**


	4. Don't leave me alone

3.

 **Don't Leave me Alone…**

"Yuuuuuugi! Good morning!"

"Eek!"

The usual 'good morning' scene was repeated that morning as well as the previous ones. Yugi considered himself lucky that no one had called some mental hospital ambulance for him so far with all those surprise-attacks he got from Yami, his hugs and his teasing. Yami knew that no one else could see him however unfortunately that did not apply for Yugi, who always got in the center of attention, drawing all surprised gazes towards himself, every time he just couldn't help himself yell in surprise or to beg Yami to let go of him in public. Yami seemed to enjoy it, to his great misfortune.

"Please let go of me, Yami-kun!"

"How cruel! I only say good morning!"

"Please do not do this in public!"

Somewhere away from those two, Jounouchi and Honda were watching Yugi moving his body as if to avoid someone that wasn't there, and he seemed to be talking to some imaginary person. The two of them sweat-dropped in obvious puzzlement.

"Told you so…" Jounouchi said awkwardly, "…He has started losing it, perhaps…"

"W-Well…" Honda smiled uneasily to hide his own embarrassment, "…He's constantly all by himself so it's no wonder that he created some imaginary friend to talk to…"

"Huh?" Jounouchi eyed Honda in disbelief, "Is that even normal?"

"H-How would I know, idiot?" Honda sounded slightly offended but in reality he was just too intimidated to speak, "In any case though I think he indeed needs someone to talk to, I mean everyone needs friends from time to time… And he's not a bad guy either…"

"Follow you there. Well I think we should hang out with 'im a little more…"

Back at poor Yugi's spot, the unfortunate teen was still struggling to set himself free from Yami's tight embrace and Yami did not appear being at all cooperative.

"Ne, ne…Yugi! Did you find anything useful about my past!"

"Jeez! Just wait till classes are over Yami-kun!"

"Owww…you're so cruel to make me wait, Yugi! Just tell me already!"

Yami was making that childish voice again. Honestly this man wanted to make Yugi a matter of discussion throughout the entire school?

"Here in front of everyone?"

"Call it 'phone call' then!"

"Please stop it, Yami-kun!"

"Yo, Yugi!" this time it was Jounouchi

Even Yami stopped teasing Yugi and released him from his embrace. He was about as close to Jounouchi that the tops of his shoes would touch the blonde one's, but of course the tall honey-eyed teen couldn't see the ghost. Even if he made a step closer, he wouldn't feel Yami touching him. He would just walk through him. That was because Yami simply _didn't exist_ for Jounouchi as he didn't exist for Honda too. Nevertheless the young ghost half-glared at the newcomers as if he could feel a threat coming from them.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun" Yugi said, praying to every god he knew that they hadn't seen him talking to…himself, "Good morning!"

"What are you doing all by yourself, pal? Lesson's about to start!" Honda smiled

Kind.

"Yeah, Yug. Why don't we walk there together?" Jounouchi now said

Too kind.

"You could even sit close to us during chemistry if you want" it was Honda again

Way too kind for what Yugi was used to till now. They had never suggested such things before even if they always talked to him. Yugi wondered what was going on but then again not that he complained about it.

"Sure. Let's go!" he smiled

He barely had time to move his eye towards Yami's direction as if half-apologizing, half-sending him a message that he would talk to him later. Yami didn't seem pleased at that prospect. Yugi was ready to say something (even at the presence of his classmates) when Jounouchi said:

"Alright, let's go then…"

Yugi didn't have much time or space to explain himself, for Jounouchi and Honda pulled him along and they started walking. Then, as if Yami was un-petrified he made a move as if to stop him.

"Wai-…"

However his hands closed around thin air as Yugi had left from that spot, dragged along by Jounouchi and Honda. Yami remained still for a second, feeling as if the wind had grown awfully cold all of the sudden.

"Yugi…" he whispered again breathlessly

However Yugi was already taken, practically pushed by those two as the three of them started heading towards the classroom…leaving Yami behind…

* * *

The bell tolled the lunch break. Yugi sighed once, fixing his books a little.

"Ah! I'm tired…" he mumbled.

He opened his backpack and took his bento box out. He barely had opened it when he felt the usual pressure over his head.

"Hey Yugi!" Yami said cheerfully, "What are you eating?"

Yugi knew there weren't many people left in the class and if they were, they seemed too busy with their food or their conversations to notice Yugi's dialogue with the young ghost.

"Lunch…" he replied dryly hoping that others wouldn't notice

"Eh? What is it? What is it?" Yami bent over his lunch-box to take a peak of its content

There he was, acting childish again. It was kind of annoying sometimes, since Yugi could not handle it easily, especially with other people present at the scene.

"Yami-kun…please get hold of yourself!"

"I can't help it!" Yami said,

His tone had changed.

He was more serious now.

"…You left me alone outside"

Yugi felt slightly annoyed by that phrase. It wasn't like he wanted to do it.

"I had no choice, Yami-kun! What else could I do? Turn them down with no obvious reason? They would get suspicious!"

Yami was ready to answer when he glared over his shoulder again. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu were coming towards Yugi's desk. All of them were holding their lunch-boxes.

"Hey, Yug! What's up?" Jounouchi asked smiling, practically walking through Yami

"Eh, I'm fine Jounouchi-kun" Yugi stuttered.

"Eating lunch alone like always, I see" Honda said

"N-Not at all, Honda-kun…I mean I don't mind"

"Well" Jounouchi interrupted, "I think lunch is better when eaten with company, right Anzu?"

Anzu nodded.

"I agree. Don't be alone here, Yugi"

Yugi blinked as he looked up at everyone. Honda spoke next.

"Hey, why don't we all go up to the roof to have lunch? It's a nice day today after all!"

Yugi looked down his lunch-box. His dream was finally turning into reality. He would have friends to talk to, eat with… However now it had a bitter taste to his mouth. He looked at Yami. He looked hurt and angry at the same time. Perhaps he should decline their offer…however under what terms? Not to mentioned he wanted to eat with them. Yami could come along right?

"Okay…I guess I'm coming" he said

"Great!" Jounouchi grinned, "Then let's go while break's still on!"

They started walking to the exit, however when Yugi tried to follow them he noticed that Yami was still there, still to his place like a statue. He also noticed that they were alone in the classroom now.

"Yami-kun?" he asked

"Yugi? Something wrong?" Jounouchi called over his shoulder

"N-No…everything's fine. You guys go ahead I'll…I'll catch up with you…"

"Kay! But don't be late."

"I won't…"

The three of them left the classroom and Yugi turned his gaze to Yami once more... It was unusual. Under normal circumstances Yami would follow him floating. He would tease him till Yugi was forced to scream him off and become a spectacle for everyone. However now Yami was there, not moving a single eyebrow.

"Yami-kun…?" Yugi asked again

Yami looked up. He seemed angry. Why was he angry now?

"You promised we would see the information you found" he said

Eh? Where did that come from? It was not like Yugi had promised they would look them up during lunch break, right?

"Look, I know. We can look them through after school, like we always do, so why act so stubborn now? We can eat and see them later"

However Yami didn't move.

"You promised we would see the information you found!" he repeated stubbornly

Yugi knitted his brows together. What was the rush now? Around a day ago he wouldn't even care about his past and now he couldn't wait a couple of hours?

"Stop it, okay. I promised we would look at them however now it is lunch break. Why don't you join us now and we'll look them through afterwards…"

"No! You said…"

"I know!" now Yugi lost his patience.

Why was he doing this anyway? It wasn't like he would disappear anytime soon!

"Honestly Yami-kun please calm down okay? I'll be waiting for you at the roof…"

And with those words he left the classroom.

"But…I…"

However Yugi had already gone.

* * *

Yami remained still for a little while. For a moment he wondered why he didn't go with him after all. However he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know the reason but he couldn't bear the idea of going up there and see Yugi smiling, laughing and having fun with those people. He felt something inside him, like a bite, like a pinch inside his chest. It was a very unpleasant feeling.

He tried to collect his thoughts. Yugi had promised, right? Therefore he wouldn't break his promise just like that…because a bunch of people had invited him to have lunch together, right? It wouldn't be like him to forget a promise that easily. Right?

Yami kind of feared to discover the truth himself. He wanted to stay there in oblivion for now. He preferred this than witnessing an unpleasant truth. He waited for a little longer there. No one was coming there. What was taking Yugi so long? Would he stay there for the entire lunch break? Wouldn't he come back before the break ended? Perhaps that was the case after all.

Yami sat upon a desk, absentmindedly. Was he too pushy with Yugi? Was he demanding so much from him and Yugi got angry with him? He didn't know. What he did know was that he was feeling lonely, lonelier than any other time of what he could remember. It felt so nice have someone to talk to for a change!

After some time some people started getting back into the classroom, taking their seats or just talk to each other a little more before the break ended. Yami's face lit with a hopeful smile. Yugi was coming! Yugi would be coming with them!

No…that wasn't him…

Then…perhaps with the next one…

However Yugi didn't come yet. It was still lunch break after all. Maybe he wasn't done eating yet. Yami sighed and sat back onto Yugi's desk, waiting…always waiting…

When Yugi didn't show up, Yami decided to leave the classroom. Perhaps Yugi would come and meet him back at the old corridor. He returned back at the room where the two of them met and sat himself, uneasily, on the sofa.

Yugi would come.

Yugi wouldn't break his promise…

* * *

"Hahahahahaha! No way!" Jounouchi laughed loudly

"I'm telling ya! This is how it happened!" Honda said

Anzu was laughing too but Yugi was only giggling. From time to time he would look over his shoulder half-expecting from Yami to suddenly show up to tease him. However Yami didn't appear.

"Maybe…he wanted to stay inside…to have some time alone…" he thought

However for some reason he couldn't bring himself to believe his own thoughts. Yami looked pretty desperate to prevent him from coming up here. He was having so much fun with his new friends! They had even exchanged phone numbers, and still Yami's thought wouldn't allow him to enjoy it as much as he wanted. Why couldn't Yami just be happy for him? Yugi wasn't planning to disappear anytime soon!

However…Yami was awfully late…

"Yugi…?" it was Jounouchi's voice, "Something the matter?"

"Ah, n-no everything's fine. Don't worry Jounouchi…"

Jounouchi smiled softly.

"Ya know, Yug…you're a very interesting fellow! You're very good for company!"

"R-Really?" Yugi blushed at the sudden compliment.

"Absolutely" Honda said in confirmation

Yugi looked at his lap, embarrassed. No one ever had complimented him before. Well…except from Yami perhaps. However Yami was not even a living human, plus he only had Yugi to talk to so perhaps it was expected from him to give him a compliment or two… Well of course Yami's eyes looked honest, and that was what Yugi adored about him… Where was he anyway?

"Ya know…" Jounouchi spoke again after taking a sip from his soda, "We could hang out after school…ya know go to the arcade or something. I heard they brought some new games there!"

"Tonight?" Yugi asked lowering his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Honda asked, "Do you have other plans?"

"Well…" Yugi stuttered.

He couldn't really tell them he was to go to a ghost to check about his past.

"…I kinda…promised to a friend to bring him something and…and I think I'm already late…"

"A friend?"

Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu looked at each other.

"And that friend of yours couldn't get his 'something' some other time? Or a little later?"

"I…I'm not sure about that…" Yugi said in a small voice

Not that! Anything but that! He would never want to have to choose between his new friends and Yami! He had promised to give him what he discovered and the notes were still in his schoolbag.

"I promised to bring him some very important notes so…I must take them to him…"

"Come on now, Yug!" Jounouchi said, "I'm sure your friend would understand. Besides it's Saturday tomorrow so… I don't think he'll be needing his notes so soon, right?"

"Well…that's true but…"

"Then he'll understand"

"But…"

"Jounouchi is right" Anzu said, "Perhaps you should call it a day. Or perhaps you should ask your friend to come with us. I think he would like that"

Jounouchi sent a glare to Anzu as if telling her 'you're not helping!' but Anzu ignored him. Yugi on the other hand was feeling his face burning in embarrassment.

"I…I can't…I mean…he can't leave his…ehm…house"

"Why not? Is he sick or something?" Anzu asked

"Y-Yeah something like that…"

He was _dead_ but what difference would that make?

"Well then we could buy him some medicine on our way back. You'll go to his house afterwards and no damage made. He might like it." Honda concluded

Yugi was trapped and he knew it. There was no way he would be able to fight back that logic. It made absolute sense, if his friend was indeed "sick" for him to go and buy him medicine and visit him later… He could not turn down this offer without a good reason and the way he had said things…made that 'good reason' impossible. He sighed defeated.

"Alright I'll try to talk to him…"

* * *

Yami was moving up and down the room, not being able to contain his agony any longer. Yugi was late. He was awfully late. This was so unlike him. School should have ended by now. Yami had spent the entire day either lieing on the coach on every possible position. He had passed the time watching the tiny dots of dust dance in a way of light coming from the window. He had been playing with pencils and pens found there and he had written down and erased things around a hundred times.

However Yugi was nowhere to be found. Yami could no longer stay still somewhere. When the door opened, Yami jolted up in pure hope. Luckily it was Yugi this time.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed like the shipwrecked that had spotted a ship, "You finally came!"

"H-Hello there, Yami-kun"

Something was wrong. Something was definitely very wrong here and Yami could feel it. Yugi was coming as if he was being watched, as if he felt guilty of something. Well that didn't matter now. Yugi was here and that was enough for him. Therefore Yami smiled softly, trying not to show his frustration or his worry.

"W-Well…let's start, shall we…? To find more about my past…"

There it was again; that guilty look in Yugi's face.

"Y-Yami-kun…l-listen…um…g-guys are waiting for me downstairs. They made me promise that I'd go to the arcade with them…"

Yami's smile dropped in absolute disbelief…his arms also dropped soullessly. No he hadn't said it! No, Yugi wasn't serious!

"B-But…" Yami stuttered, "You promised…"

"I know, I know I promised but I had no choice… They made me agree… Yami-kun you have to believe me I'll come to you late-…"

"You promised!" Yami interrupted stubbornly

Yugi was shocked to realize that Yami had raised his voice against him for the first time like this. Yami did no longer hide behind hopeful smiles and half-pleas. He was now obviously frustrated, and perhaps not without good reason, but maybe he was exaggerating a little.

"You said you'd help me find my past! You said you would!"

"I know Yami-kun! I know. Here!"

With that move took the few papers out of his bag, showing them to him.

"Here" he repeated, "I have everything I found here. However I can't look at them right now. If you give me a couple of hours then I'll come back by nightfall so we can talk a few minutes together okay?"

"No!" Yami retorted, "No, it's _not_ okay! You promised we would look at them!"

He was repeating himself like a broken record. It was as if he couldn't speak properly anymore. It slightly hit Yugi to the wrong places.

"I know!" he repeated louder but still tiredly, "I know I did, I told you! Look, I did the first half of my promise and brought you the information. Perhaps you could start looking through them yourself and we'll discuss them when I-…"

"No!" Yami repeated like a stubborn child, "You promised we would see them _together_!"

"Stop doing this!" now it was Yugi's turn to yell, "I wanted to have some good time too you know! It is not like I belong to you!"

This was true. Yami was acting awfully possessive. Yugi felt like he had trouble to breathe like that.

"I said I'd come to bring them later, which I did. Now if you could wait a few more hours I could come to you before going home! You waited for 70 years to find your past! Why won't you wait a little more! I'm not asking much! I just asked you for some time!"

Yami opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't have any argument against that. That was true. He had waited for so long so why wouldn't he wait for a day more? However for some reason he felt like losing him. He felt like losing the only person he could talk to, and the thought clouded his mind. Yugi took his silence for a good sign so he smiled softly.

"I'll come back, okay? You just look through the notes and I'll be back before you know it…"

Yami opened his mouth to say something but Yugi said "bye" and left. Yami was surrounded by silence once more… A small rumble outside and a lightning's flash, soon followed by the light tapping of raindrops against the glass window soon followed. It had started to rain…

* * *

Yugi had reached the exit when the rain started.

"Just my luck! It's raining after school" he mumbled taking his umbrella out and opening it

His new friends were waiting by the gate, all of them holding their umbrellas opened.

"Yo, Yugi" Jounouchi greeted him

"Hi" Honda also said

"Glad you made it" said Anzu, "Did you talk to your friend?"

"Yup" Yugi nodded, "He got pretty stubborn in the beginning but I think he understood in the end"

"That's good" said Jounouchi, "Then shall we?"

"Sure!" Yugi nodded.

The small group started to move out of the building…

However on the other side of the building, Yami had come out running. He hoped he would stop Yugi in time but when he did, Yugi was already out of sight. He probably had left long time ago the school grounds. Yami stopped in the middle of the rainy yard. The downpour had started for good now. Yami was completely soaked by rain but he did not move. His tri-colored spiky hair was now stuck onto his head, his clothes too. As a ghost he could get wet but of course he would never get a cold or anything similar. He might not feel cold or hotness however right now he could feel a cold so bitter he couldn't stand it; a cold inside his heart. It was the cold of loneliness.

Indeed he was feeling lonelier now in a few seconds without Yugi than he had felt 70 years waiting in the school building. It was as if Yugi was a small candle in the absolute darkness and now that he lost it, he couldn't bear it any longer.

The downpour was strong but he did not care nor searched for cover. He wandered about the schoolyard and went to the backside where there was a small grove. He walked between the trees without really caring where he went. He stopped under an old tree and looked upwards. He felt the cold rain onto his face…

Cold…yes…right now he felt really cold…

* * *

The arcade was packed with people and the sounds of electronic games and voices of people who either won or lost to them. Yugi and Jounouchi were playing a fighting game.

"Oi! You bastard! Move!" Jounouchi yelled at his character when he took another punch from Yugi's

"Almost there, Jounouchi-kun! That was a close call! Hey!"

The beeping sounds of the game would be enough to distract him from the strange weight he felt onto his chest. Two more punches and the letters "K.O" appeared onto Jounouchi's screen

"Darn! I lost again!" he said frustrated

Yugi grinned brightly.

"This time it was close, Jounouchi-kun! I really thought I'd lose this one!"

Jounouchi exhaled once.

"Nah! You're just too good, Yugi!"

"N-No way!"

"He's right you know!" Anzu said bringing some soda with her, "Honda and I saw the whole thing!"

"N-No…I'm not…that good…I mean I can also be lucky…"

Yugi was blushing. He had indeed a great time so far. It was nice to hang out with more people for a change. He looked at his watch.

"Oh goodness!" he monologized, "Is it this time already?!"

He grabbed his bag quickly.

"Hey, Yug. Where are you going?"

"Sorry guys. I have to go. I'm already late! Thank you very much for today! I had a great time! Bye! See you!"

"See ya!" Jounouchi said

"Yup!" Honda also said

"Bye-bye!" was also Anzu's answer.

Yugi grabbed his umbrella and rushed out of the arcade in the rainy street.

* * *

He was running still when he reached the school gate, almost out of breath. He stopped only when he passed through the schoolyard gates to take some raspy and fast breaths.

"I made it!" he mumbled

He had made it.

"Hm…?"

He looked up and what he saw had him shocked beyond explanation. There, in the middle of the yard was standing Yami. His head was lowered and his clothes were plastered against his body from rain. The previous downpour had stopped but this rain was still too much for someone to stand there, and judging from Yami's appearance, he hadn't just come out. Had he been waiting to that spot till he came back?! Seriously? But there was no mistake here. Yami was there like this. The sight was really pitiful…

"Yami-kun!" Yugi exclaimed and ran at him, "What on Earth… What are you doing out here in this rain?

Yami didn't answer and kept his head lowered. His spiky hair was dripping from rainwater.

"Jeez, Yami-kun! What are you doing out here?"

Yugi brought his umbrella over Yami's head. Once more no reaction.

"Yami-kun! What's wrong? Talk to me!"

This time Yami raised his head slowly. His eyes were two bottomless pools of levanter and crimson.

"Yugi…" he said in a rusty, husky voice, "You can't see these people ever again!"

The declaration was so sudden and so firm that Yugi nearly dropped his jaw to the ground in shock.

"What? Why? What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, you can't see those people ever again!"

"And I'm asking why!"

"They cannot understand us! They have nothing to do with us!"

What was that again? Yami was speaking nonsense again.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I honestly can't believe you for saying that! Those people, as you call them, are my friends! I cannot simply stop seeing them because you ask me to!"

"You can't keep seeing them! They'll take you away!"

"What are you talking about?" Yugi half-yelled back

"Today, you cancelled our plans! You broke your promise! You were the one who suggested it! You promised you would help me! YOU PROMISED ME!"

Yami was yelling now. Yugi had never seen him like that before.

"This was important to me! It was and you promised me to help me! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD BE MY FRIEND!"

"AND WHAT HAS THAT TO DO WITH THAT!" now Yugi yelled, "I promised to my friends too you know!"

"You promised me FIRST!" Yami bellowed desperately, "Those people will take you away from me! They want to separate you from me!"

"That's the most silly thing I've ever heard! Of course they don't! We just hang out a little! If you were truly my friend you would understand me!"

However Yami grabbed Yugi's wrists with both hands, surprising the young teen.

"You don't need any other friends! Just the two of us would be fine! JUST THE TWO OF US WAS JUST FINE!"

Yugi suddenly went silent, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Yami was shocked at how silent he had become…how cold and distant.

"I can't believe you!" Yugi said in a low voice, "I can't believe how selfish you are! I wanted to be your friend! Not your prisoner! You have no right to tell me how many friends I am supposed to have! If you keep acting like that, if there is someone I'll stop seeing is you!"

Yami was so shocked that he forgot how to clench his own fingers…so he let go of Yugi's arm, who pulled it out of the loosened grip.

"Calm down and come to your senses, Yami-kun! I'll come back when you're better…"

And without any word he held his umbrella up and walked away from the young ghost. The rain had eventually started to stop but Yami was still like a statue as if someone had poured freshly iced water over his head.

"Yugi!" Yami screamed desperately

He started to run after him.

"Yugi! Wait! Please wait! Yugi! YUGI!"

Yugi was going away. Yami was running towards the gate. However no matter how much he ran, the gate didn't appear to come any closer. On the contrary…it seemed to get further and further…and so did Yugi. Blinded by desperation Yami ran and ran even if he knew he couldn't leave the school grounds. Eventually his legs couldn't hold him any longer so he fell onto his knees and then onto his hand, while the other covered his mouth. Yami was sobbing uncontrollably now, like he had never cried before…

"Please…" he mumbled through his remorse sobbing, "Don't go…"

" _Don't…leave me…alone…!"_

* * *

 **Another chapter of my Distant Wisteria story I had made for my Aibou**

 **The title says it all... Yugi and Yami had a fight...**  
 **Well first off I want to clear off that Yugi did not mean to hurt Yami but because he waited for years to have friends he just lost control of his enthusiasm and his emotions and got angry at Yami who was so posessive with him... Yami on the other hand was desperate of being alone again just in case Yugi left him for his new friends so he lost control and acted pushy without knowing...**

 **Poor sweethearts though!**  
 **Plus as you can see Yugi was never 100% sure with Yami and always felt a small fear for him and you'll see what that means for him.**

 **I hope you liked. Please comment me**


	5. The Berserk Ghost

4.

 **The Berserk Ghost**

Monday came soon after and the weather was clear once more. Yugi Muto was walking towards the school once more. His head was lowered and he was feeling so blue he could hardly find the will to walk. His head was buzzing still by Yami's desperate pleas two days ago:

" _They cannot understand us! They have nothing to do with us!"_

 _"This was important to me! It was and you promised me to help me! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD BE MY FRIEND!"_

" _JUST THE TWO OF US WAS JUST FINE!"_

"Why did he say all that…?" Yugi thought, "I just wanted to have fun…and we ended up fighting…"

He had regretted terribly for saying 'goodbye' to Yami for the entire weekend this way. Many times he thought of coming back during the weekend to talk to him and apologize to him for what they said to each other and make peace with him once more however in the end he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt like he couldn't face him just yet after everything that had happened.

When he reached the central gate he didn't find Yami waiting for him like he usually did. He wasn't in the classroom either. He didn't see him in the lunch break either. Yugi had started to worry as the day moved by. Yami would never leave the school ground so…what if he was still mad at him? Well that would explain a lot.

Yugi had called him selfish. He was acting selfishly, when you first think of it… Yugi had also told him that he didn't try to understand however what if it happened the other way round? What if it was _Yugi_ the one who did not try to understand? Yugi couldn't describe the happiness he had felt when others decided to become his friends so…how was Yami supposed to feel then? He was alone around 70 years and now a single person was able to see him…and that person…that person…

"I left him alone…" Yugi realized

He was in the classroom thinking.

"Yami-kun was my first friend and I left him alone…because of my new friends…because Yami is a ghost…because I cannot fully understand him…no…because I never truly tried to understand… Yami must have been terribly lonely the past years… Finally he found a friend…considered me as a friend and I…"

Yugi remembered the pitiful image of Yami standing in the rain, soaked to the bone (if someone could use that phrase for a ghost…), waiting for him to come back…and instead of trying to understand him, Yugi let his emotions and annoyance get to his head and he ended up yelling at him for no obvious reason and then…left him all alone for two more days after a fight like this…

"If Yami-kun wouldn't want to see me again…I wouldn't blame him…" Yugi thought bitterly.

In the beginning he thought of just walking away without looking back and say goodbye forever. However no! No, he couldn't do that!

"I must at least apologize to him!" he thought, "I must make it up for him, for the way I acted towards him! I must at least hear his part of the story! And if Yami doesn't want to be my friend again…he'll tell me…"

It was a tough decision and he knew he would feel as sorry as he could be if that was the case…but he knew he had to face that anyway. He gathered his stuff and got out of the classroom.

* * *

He was running in the corridor. Yes he was really running. It was as if he knew where to look for him. He had searched everywhere but there. Soon the new building gave its place to old, wooden floors and dusty walls full of spider-webs. The old section of Domino High School was now before him…and so was the room… Yugi found the room where Yami and he had met for the first time. He opened the door.

Yami was indeed there. He was sitting on the coach, with his knees drawn to his chest; he was hugging them as if he wanted to curl up in a ball. He seemed like he hadn't move from that spot for days. Yugi bit his lip seeing him like this. The once, cheerful and teaser Yami was now like that; depressed and quiet. Yugi felt a hint of fear inside him seeing him like this. For a second he seemed more like the ghost he was… Lonely…and silent, ready to strike!

When the door was heard Yami had barely raised his eyes. His face lit up slightly seeing Yugi but he did not move. Yugi gulped feeling countless butterflies into his stomach.

"H-Hey…" he said in a whisper

"Hey…" Yami replied in a rusty voice

It was as if he was screaming a few seconds ago. Yugi swallowed hard again.

"L-Look…I…"

His eye fell onto the desk where he had left the papers a couple of days ago. The papers were still there, in the same position he had left them. Yami hadn't moved them at all.

"You…didn't read them…?" he stuttered in disbelief

Yami only looked at him above his knees, without moving his head.

"I wanted us to see them together…" he mumbled

Yugi couldn't help it. He felt his own eyes getting watery, and it wasn't the dust at fault.

"Yami-kun I…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for the other time…I…whatever you say you're right…I…I wanted to have fun… I yearned so much for friends that…when they actually invited me…I…I didn't think anymore… I should have kept my promise to the very end…I…I'm so sorry…"

Yami in the beginning didn't move, however now that Yugi was saying that, eventually started unfolding himself and he finally got up. His dark levanter eyes were gaping at Yugi, not sure what to say or how to react. Yugi too was feeling his heart flatter and it wasn't all remorse right now. It was also hidden fear once more. After all he was dealing with a ghost here and he couldn't tell what could be possibly going on inside his head. Yami was awfully silent. However he immediately smiled brightly and went close to him.

"It's alright!" he said almost cheerfully, "I should have controlled my feelings better!"

He wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders but Yugi felt himself tense a little. Yami's touch seemed…fake…kind of iron to him. He couldn't help but feel nervous. Yami's long fingers were grabbing his shoulder, almost friendly… Almost…

"Now" Yami said once more, "Let's check those information you found, shall we?"

There was that strange sparkle to his eyes again. Yugi couldn't put his finger on it but Yami seemed somehow…changed. It was as if something inside him, had broke during the past two days he spent alone in the deserted school after their fight. Yugi couldn't help but gape a little, feeling his heart increasing its beat, reaching almost the levels of tenseness. Why? It was just Yami… Yeah…right…"just" Yami…the 70-year-old ghost!

"Yugi…?" came Yami's voice snapping Yugi out of it.

His tone seemed perfectly normal. Like nothing had happened. However Yugi could feel that was totally _not_ the case here.

"Something the matter?"

"Huh? N-No…no, everything's fine. Let's take a look to those files, shall we?"

And he went to open the envelope he had brought with him the other time…

* * *

"Here, I found some interesting articles. They talked about the case of amnesia"

The two of them were sitting over the open papers, talking about the matter that interested them. Yugi had totally forgotten his previous uneasiness with Yami and was discussing like before. It felt as if nothing had happened. It was as if Yami had never yelled at him, as if Yugi had never felt the hint of fear inside him.

"Really?" Yami asked bending over to see

"Yeah…here it states that amnesia can be a result of brain damage, for example damage caused by a hit on the head or a fall that might have caused damage."

Yami rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well…I would remember it if I hit my head somewhere right?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure about that…but in any case you seem in one-piece…I mean…" Yugi grinned nervously, "I mean if you had died by a hit on your head…wouldn't there be any signs on your…ehm…current ghost-form?"

Yami chuckled.

"I don't know if such thing would be possible but… In any case I don't think that's the case…"

"Yup. I thought so too" Yugi nodded his head in confirmation, "The second result would be some shock that occurred in someone's life or something that was distant and so the memories faded with time…or if some disease that targets the brain could have taken some memories away. I mean many diseases of nerve-system cause memory-loss from time to time right?"

"Hmm…yeah that indeed sounds like a possibility. I mean if my death happened so many years ago…that could mean that I could have died out of such disease…maybe my memory was deleted that day…"

Yugi wasn't through though.

"The third one though…was even more interesting. The site I searched to mentioned a case to which a person goes through a very unpleasant situation in his or her life. Then the brain in order to protect itself immediately erases all memories that might remind the person of the bad moments"

"The brain…erases memories…?" Yami asked blinking

"Yeah…that's what's written here…"

Yami got hold of the paper and looked through it once more.

"Hmm…it is hard to tell. But if that was the case with me… _something_ should have left inside me…I mean not memories or something but…something."

"Something like what?"

"Well…I don't feel any anger or grudge inside me… Wouldn't that exist if such thing had happened to me?"

"…"

Not that this sounded wrong but then again, the unpleasant matter wouldn't necessarily mean that it was closely related to a person. It could also be some bad luck moment that forced the certain human get through a painful experience. If that was the case then this theory sounded more possible to fit this case. However Yugi couldn't simply put his thoughts in order right now, so he kept those results to himself. Yami looked through the papers before placing them back down.

"So…what of the other thing?" he asked, "Did you find something else that has to do with this school or some lost student?"

Yugi shook his head negatively.

"I did some research considering the school's history. Apparently it is a building that was built around 1919. Of course it was way smaller than this building. It got slightly extended in 1922 and it took the form the old part should be but that's all I found so far. I guess I have to do some better research considering this matter."

He half-smiled to Yami, trying to look cheerful.

"I know that the school's history doesn't sound that close to what we are looking for but I think we should start from somewhere, right? Perhaps something will come out in due time"

"Yeah…" Yami said softly

Yugi was about to say something else, when the sound of his ringing cell phone interrupted.

"Oops! That's my cell" Yugi said apologetically reaching to the depths of his pocket to take his phone out.

He clicked the answering button and brought the cell to his ear.

"Hello…? Ah, Jounouchi-kun…hey…what's up?"

Yami seemed willing to look over the part that they were interrupted but at the sound of the name, his eyes widened softly in an unpleasant surprise. Yugi was lucky, partly, that he had his back at Yami at that moment so he didn't see the obvious displeasure in the ghost's eyes. Yugi continued talking, clueless of what was happening behind him.

"…Un…Yes I was…I actually was in the middle of something right now…Hm? Movies…?"

That made Yami's eyes open even more.

"…Um…S-Sure but…when…cause now I… What? Tonight…?"

…Yugi would go again!…

"…Um…I'm sorry…today's a bit…"

His words got drowned to his throat though cause he felt an arm wrap around his chest from behind, securing him in an iron grip. Yugi felt his breath getting caught where it was.

" _ **I won't allow you…take Yugi away from me!"**_

What was that voice?! It was rusty and husky, almost as if coming from the depths of Hades itself!

Drip

" _ **If you dare…steal Yugi away from me…I won't forgive you!"**_

Drip. Drip.

It was almost as if it some thick liquid was leaking from somewhere…close to Yugi's shoe. The phone fell from Yugi's hand with a 'click' as it hit the wooden floor.

"Yugi…? Hello…? Hello…?" Jounouchi's voice was still heard from the other line

Yugi was feeling his heart racing a marathon but the corner of his eye turned slightly to take a look to who…or _what_ had grabbed him. What he came across to, took his breath away in absolute horror.

The one that had grabbed him was Yami, however he was there now in a form Yugi had never seen before. His skin was dark as if made of bloodied mud. His tri-colored spiky hair was darker now and tangled like awful snakes and bushes. His eyes were a horrific pair of lit coal that was glowing in the half-dark of the room. His clothes were no longer the neat dark blue school uniform but a mass of rags, almost plastered against the body, which now seemed wet in a thick, red liquid; blood. Yami was covered from top to bottom in blood… Even his eyes seemed to be crying bloody tears.

Yugi felt the sour taste of vomit to his mouth and his heart ready to get a heart attack. What was this form?! When did the beautiful and elegant Yami transform into this monster that dripped death and hatred!?

Drip.

" _ **No one…can take you from me!"**_

Drip. Drip.

" _ **No one will take my friend from me!"**_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"NO!" Yugi shrieked pushing Yami away

The monstrous ghost stumbled backwards, not expecting this outburst

" _ **Yugi…"**_ the creature roared unworldly

Yugi's pupils were contracted in horror. The loathly creature that used to be Yami seemed to be crawling towards him. Yugi released an eardrum-breaking shriek and started to run for his life, not caring, not even knowing, where he was going. All he wanted was to run run away from that creature that seemed ready to suck the life out of him.

" _ **Yugi! Come back! Come back here!"**_

The roar was right behind him. Yami had started following him. And was approaching him fast.

" _ **I can't let you run!"**_

Yugi screamed and fear appeared to have given wings to his legs for he came at a full sprint as he passed by corridors like he had been running his entire life in races. He found an open door. An exit! It was his salvation!

" _ **I can't let you get in there!"**_

The monstrous ghost waved his blood-dripping arm and the door shut closed, right a second before Yugi would be able to run in there. Yugi screamed in terror and ran off again towards a second classroom but Yami shut it closed as well. Becoming fully panicked now and desperate for salvation, Yugi ignored his lungs that were burning, begging for a stop to breathe and came to a sprint down a dark corridor and into an open classroom that seemed to be storage room for some old chemistry lab.

No it wasn't the chemistry lab that made him feel doomed and done for. It was the fact that he found a wall! He was trapped! His chest moving up and down violently to draw oxygen but also his heart was hammering against his rib case. Sweat had soaked his back and was running down his temples. He was desperately looking around…trying to find a hole…an exit…a window…something!

 _ **"Yugi…"**_

His heart must have stopped beating at that moment. Yami was there…standing at the door with the dusk's dying light behind him, in his monstrous, ragged form, dripping thick, black blood. Yugi's legs gave in and Yugi fell onto them, his back stuck against the wall. It was over now…it was all over…

Yami had found him!

* * *

Monstrous Yami took a few steps closer.

" _ **Yugi…"**_ he growled

"STAY AWAY!" Yugi screamed, holding his head with both hands

He had sank to the floor, curled up in fetal position, afraid to see his end coming, those coal-like red eyes scorching his soul…

The ghost indeed stopped.

 _ **"Yugi…"**_

"DON'T COME! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Tears were glistering in the corners of his tightly shut closed eyelids. His body was now trembling and shaking from the upcoming scared sobs

"I'm sorry!" he cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He was screaming desperately as if begging was his last solution to stay alive. His last lifeboat.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! Please…Please spare me! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!"

The phantom seemed confused…perhaps frustrated…Yugi didn't dare to look up to confirm it.

" _ **I didn't want you to leave me…"**_ came the unworldly throaty whisper, _**"I wanted you to stay!"**_

Yugi's sobs surpassed his fear. His fingers clenched his own scull tighter.

"That was why you shut those doors? You wanted to trap me! To kill me! Please don't kill me!"

" _ **You're wrong! This is not what happened!"**_ now it was the creature's turn to be heard desperate but the desperation got lost in the throaty whisper.

"Then why would you stop me! You want to eat me! To kill me!"

 _" **No! That's not it! Yugi, I swear! Please! In that classroom…there was a hole to the floor…and the second had a nail extending from a wall and fallen glass! While you were running…you might have gotten yourself hurt! Believe me! Please! I…"**_

However the throaty voice trailed a little. The phantom had lowered his arm (which he had raised before to beg the panicked teen) soullessly to his side. A humorless, sad smile appeared to his lips.

" _ **I see…"**_ he whispered, _**"I must look awful to you right now, right? That's why you ran from me… You were always scared of me, right? Or else you would never see me in this form, if you didn't… I made you scared of me again… Forgive me…"**_

For the first time Yugi looked up. The monstrous phantom had his gaze fixed on the ground now, refusing to look at him.

 _" **I'm sorry Yugi…I got so scared that I'd lose you that I…I did this horrible thing to you now… Now probably there is no possible way you will look at me ever again…"**_

Sadness. Pain.

 _ **"It was great meeting you, Yugi…It was great being your friend…"**_

The ghost did a half-turn, ready to walk away. There was something glistering to the corner of his eye… Tears…?

 _ **"Goodbye…"**_

However suddenly Yugi's hand grabbed Yami's wrist, so suddenly and firmly that the ghost got surprised and came to a halt. It was the first time Yugi had attempted getting hold of him like this; first without Yami doing the first move… Yugi's bangs were shadowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, "I was scared…I was scared because I couldn't understand you…because you are part of a world I know nothing about… I doubted you… Right now you were trying to protect me…screaming in worry while in my panic all I could hear was dark voices… I'm a coward…"

The ghost was still like a statue.

"…Before…no even two days ago…I did not consider your feelings at all! I could never imagine how important it would be to you to have someone to talk to… You spent countless days here alone…and now I simply left you behind… I called you selfish before…but now I see…the true selfish was me. I did not ask you how you feel. I came to my own conclusions without considering you… Forgive me…"

Yugi's grip became firmer but also gentler at the same time.

"But I won't do it again! I promise you that! I will never leave you alone like that!"

Yami apparently drew a deep breath but no sound came from his mouth.

"…Yami-kun I met and the Yami-kun I know…is slender, beautiful…his skin is white like fresh wheat…his eyes are sharp yet gentle…levanter like the color of the lords…his hair is tri-colored spiky and neat-clean like a star…"

While he was talking, the hand he was holding had started to change…becoming whiter…

"…He wears a school uniform of Domino High School, neat-clean…and his smile is brighter than the sun in the morning…"

Yami turned around.

"…This is…my beloved friend…Endo Yami-kun!"

Yami was smiling brightly, tears glistering to the corners of his levanter eyes, ready to fall on his white cheeks. Yugi smiled back.

"That's why…I won't leave Yami-kun ever again"

Yami's lower lip trembled, he gritted his teeth and the next thing he did was to burry his face to Yugi's chest and release a long, redemptory scream, tears now streaming down his face. Yugi hugged him back. He felt Yami's tears on him like warm rain. Was it normal to feel tears coming from a ghost? Or was it the idea he had of Yami? In the end Yugi did not care…not anymore.

"I was so scared!" Yami sobbed loudly, "Don't leave me alone! Ever again! I don't want to be alone anymore! Don't leave me alone ever again! Yugi!"

Yugi smiled softly and tightened his embrace.

"I won't…" he whispered

Yami's sobs only increased but Yugi could tell those were happy tears. He could tell that Yami was taking all his gathered feelings out in a single, relieving cry.

"It's alright…Yami-kun…" Yugi cooed, "It's alright…I won't leave you alone anymore… I promise…"

A soft rain started tapping the dirty windows slowly outside. It was as if skies too had let out the relieving tears, giving their approval for this result…this re-union between two friends…

* * *

 **Yup. Another chapter. I was thinking of waiting get more comments but unfortunately "Distant Wisteria" is not so popular as I thought It doesn't even get three comments on every page. And I am so honored to have good friends who keep commenting to it even if it is not a popular one... Thank you my friends**

 **Well anyway enough with my nagging and back to the chapter. Yes here we have one of the "horror moments" of the story which was inspired directly from "Dusk Maiden of Amnesia" ("Tasogare Otome x Amnesia") anime which also has a similar scene.**

 **To be clear here. Yami did NOT transform. It was just like he said; people see what they want to see of him so when Yugi got scared of him, he thought he saw Yami as a monster and heard him growling and stuff but that was all in his mind. In reality Yami was crying for Yugi to come back desperately and he was trying to stop him from getting hurt. However in his fear Yugi could see and hear an evil spirit who wanted to kill him.**  
 **Now you might think WHY would Yugi think like that for Yami. I had said to the chapter before that Yugi did not trust Yami 100% because in reality he was always scared of him because he was a ghost, because ghosts usually have some negative emotion inside them and wish for some revenge. Therefore Yugi was always insecure of him. That's why in a sudden moment of uneasiness he got scared.**

 **Luckily the misunderstanding was solved And the two of them came closer.**  
 **The story was originally made for my Aibou**  
 **and I also thank once more** Tarashima **(DA Account) for giving me inspiration for Yami's dirname**

 **I hope you liked!**


	6. The Ghost of the Dusk

5.

 **The Ghost of the Dusk**

Jounouchi Katsuya was sitting down the old sofa, as if he was sitting on lit coals. He was feeling kind of nervous, being alone in the room of the old corridor, without a living soul close to him…or worse…perhaps with a _dead_ soul somewhere near him! He was waiting for Yugi actually. He had said he had something to tell them, about the reason he acted so strange. Even if Jounouchi was trying to convince himself that nothing was going on, he couldn't help but feel uneasy and nervous.

"Maaan!" he monologized, leaning his head back to the sofa, "This waiting is killing me! M-Maybe some…g-ghost is resting here!"

Was it just the wind that blew a second ago?

"…W-What if…Y-Yami is somewhere there…waiting to grab me?" his teeth clattered a little, "I mean that child too…years ago…"

The schoolbag he had close to the sofa suddenly fell down with a small sound. Jounouchi gasped turning around to see…his bag to the ground. He breathed out in relief, relaxing a little bit.

"It just fell, huh…?"

He picked it up and opened it. He took a pack of crisps out and opened it.

"…Perhaps I should wait outside, after all…" he mumbled chewing

He placed the pack onto the table and bent down to reach for his bag again. Well that was when the package…floated in the air; one chip got out of the package and…disappeared with a crunchy sound. The package was left back onto the small table. Jounouchi took a cola out of his bag and…reached for the pack but…it was no longer there

"EH?!"

He had jolted up seeing the package to the…other side of the table!

"…I…I think I had left it right here! H-How?! I-Is it…'poltergeist'?! Is it work of a ghost?!"

A moment of silence followed before Jounouchi smirk nervously and rub the back of his head.

"N-No way! I must be getting paranoid now…perhaps I didn't sleep well last night!"

The sofa right opposing him got sank a little as if someone had dropped himself on the sofa but no sign of human being was there. Of course Jounouchi didn't notice that.

"Perhaps I am going paranoid after all…seeing ghost everywhere…"

The wooden battens of the floor creaked once or twice; someone was moving his or her weight from one foot to the other to deliberately cause sound. However Jounouchi went on with his monologue.

"…Damn Honda and his ghost stories… We would be better calm without them!"

Jounouchi's cell phone, that rested safely upon the table flew in the air and started waving before Jounouchi as if telling "hey! Here I am! Take me!" but now Jounouchi was shifting his gaze everywhere else but to that paranormal phenomenon.

"…Imagine what would happen if a ghost really existed here…!"

The cell phone stopped its dance in mid-air as if tired to draw his attention and…it fell onto the table with a dry 'clack'.

"Eh?"

Jounouchi blinked onto the table, at the phone as if he couldn't believe that phone belonged to him in the first place.

"D-Did this…just fall?" he thought aloud, "D-Don't tell me… IN THE END SOMEONE'S THERE?!" he screamed the last one banging his hands onto the table, all hairs of his body stood up in nervousness

Right then the old door was pushed open to reveal…Yugi's spiky head.

"Ah, good evening, Jounouchi-kun" Yugi smiled

"Yugi!" Jounouchi said kind of relieved

"Something the matter?" Yugi asked closing the door behind him

"Yugi listen!" Jounouchi approached Yugi, half-screaming, "Something bad 's going on here!"

"Eh?" Yugi sweat-dropped

"Package of crisps falling and cell phones changing place! No, the other way round! In any case! It is poltergeist!"

However Yugi seemed to pay no mind to his panicked outburst, for he had turned his gaze over his shoulder (towards thin air) as he was sitting on the sofa to the other side of the table.

"Y-Yeah…I was on my weekly clean-duty…" Yugi said out of the blue in a whisper with his hand behind his head

"Eh?!" Jounouchi's eyes got a nervous tic beneath

"N-No!" Yugi rushed to cover, waving his hands before him, "I mean…it must be your imagination, no bad thing is in here!"

Jounouchi sighed taking position back to the sofa.

"But in the end…something is here in this room, I'm telling ya!" he mumbled nervously

Suddenly…Yugi's ears expanded towards each side of his head. Yugi immediately gasped, cupping both his ears with his hands.

"Please stop!" he mumbled through clenched jaw

Jounouchi's face became blue in nervousness.

"Wh-Who are ya talking to, Yugi! Could it be that there is indeed some bad ghost in here?"

"Ah-Ah! Th-That's not the case Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi tried to cover once more, "I-I mean…there's no scary thing in here! Really!" he laughed nervously

Jounouchi wasn't convinced at all, still looking around nervously.

"Something's obviously wrong, Yug!" he said

"I'm not lying!" Yugi said once more

"HUH?!"

Jounouchi approached his face close to Yugi's leaning over the coffee table. Yugi smiled awkwardly.

"Wh-what is it…J-Jounouchi-kun?"

"Honestly Yug! You're scaring me! What's wrong anyway?!"

One small bang of Jounouchi's blonde hair raised in the air on its own. Yugi sighed and lowered it…by tapping it down with his hand.

"Please stop…" he said out in the blue again.

"Oh…okay…" Jounouchi said, thinking that Yugi had talked to him

He took his seat again, sighing. A minute of awkward silence passed between them. Yugi had that "close-call" kind of look to his face…

"Honestly Yug! You're a strange guy…and today…particularly…"

"I understand…I tell you…" Yugi mumbled out in the blue again

"EEEK!" Jounouchi shrieked again

Yugi could only sweat-drop and sigh. To his great relief the door opened again and revealed Honda and Anzu coming together.

"Jeez, Jounouchi! You always make so much noise!" Anzu said

"Yeah man! Chill out!" Honda added

The two of them also joined them to the two sofas. Anzu sat next to Yugi, Honda next to Jounouchi.

Now someone might ask what on Earth was going on here and why Yugi acted so strange before his best friend… Of course we do know the reason…but perhaps we should look at the scene again…with a different look…

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya was sitting down the old sofa, as if he was sitting on lit coals. He was feeling kind of nervous, being alone in the room of the old corridor, without a living soul close to him…or worse…perhaps with a _dead_ soul somewhere near him! He was waiting for Yugi actually. He had said he had something to tell them, about the reason he acted so strange. Even if Jounouchi was trying to convince himself that nothing was going on, he couldn't help but feel uneasy and nervous.

"Maaan!" he monologized, leaning his head back to the sofa, "This waiting is killing me! M-Maybe some…g-ghost is resting here!"

Was it just the wind that blew a second ago? No, in reality it was Yami turning around to see the newcomer.

"…W-What if…Y-Yami is somewhere there…waiting to grab me?" his teeth clattered a little, "I mean that child too…years ago…"

Yami, who was wandering about the room, accidentally touched Jounouchi's schoolbag with the tip of his foot, casing the not-so-balanced schoolbag suddenly fall down with a small sound. Jounouchi gasped turning around to see…his bag to the ground. He breathed out in relief, relaxing a little bit.

"It just fell, huh…?"

He picked it up and opened it. He took a pack of crisps out and opened it.

"…Perhaps I should wait outside, after all…" he mumbled chewing

He placed the pack onto the table and bent down to reach for his bag again. Well that was when…Yami got hold of the package and brought it close; he took one chip out of the package and…ate it with a crunchy sound. He then left the package back onto the small table, but to the spot that was closer to him. Jounouchi took a cola out of his bag and…reached for the pack but…it was no longer there

"EH?!"

He had jolted up seeing the package to the…other side of the table!

"…I…I think I had left it right here! H-How?! I-Is it…'poltergeist'?! Is it work of a ghost?!"

Yami grinned relieved and shot up from his sitting position, smiling hopefully.

"So you finally figured it out?" he asked hopefully

However Jounouchi smirked nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"N-No way! I must be getting paranoid now…perhaps I didn't sleep well last night!"

Yami sighed in disappointment and dropped himself on the sofa looking towards the ceiling.

"He didn't after all, huh?" he monologized

Of course Jounouchi didn't notice that.

"Perhaps I am going paranoid after all…seeing ghost everywhere…"

Yami moved his weight from one foot to the other to deliberately to cause sound; the wooden battens of the floor to creak once or twice However Jounouchi went on with his monologue.

"…Damn Honda and his ghost stories… We would be better calm without them!"

Yami, still not giving up drawing Jounouchi's attention, picked Jounouchi's cell phone up, which rested safely upon the table and started waving it before Jounouchi "Hey! I'm a ghost! A scaaaary ghost! And I'll curse you!" he was saying

But now Jounouchi was shifting his gaze everywhere else but to that paranormal phenomenon.

"…Imagine what would happen if a ghost really existed here…!"

Yami sighed defeated and stopped waving about the cell phone.

"There's no helping in this guy!" he monologized and dropped himself on the sofa

However he also let go of the cell phone and…it fell onto the table with a dry 'clack'.

"Eh?"

Jounouchi blinked onto the table, at the phone as if he couldn't believe that phone belonged to him in the first place.

"D-Did this…just fall?" he thought aloud, "D-Don't tell me… IN THE END SOMEONE'S THERE?!" he screamed the last one banging his hands onto the table, all hairs of his body stood up in nervousness

"You noticed that NOW?!" Yami said indignant

Right then the old door was pushed open to reveal…Yugi's spiky head.

"Ah, good evening, Jounouchi-kun" Yugi smiled

"Yugi!" Jounouchi said kind of relieved

"Yugi!" Yami also called in obvious yearning shooting up from his sitting position

"Something the matter?" Yugi asked closing the door behind him

"Yugi listen!" Jounouchi approached Yugi, half-screaming, "Something bad 's going on here!"

"Eh?" Yugi sweat-dropped

"Package of crisps falling and cell phones changing place! No, the other way round! In any case! It is poltergeist!"

However Yugi seemed to pay no mind to his panicked outburst, for he had turned his gaze over his shoulder (towards Yami) as he was sitting on the sofa to the other side of the table. Yami was leaning to the back of the sofa over Yugi.

"You are late! I thought I would go crazy with this helpless guy!" Yami nagged

"Y-Yeah…I was on my weekly clean-duty…" Yugi said in reply to him in a whisper with his hand behind his head

"Eh?!" Jounouchi's eyes got a nervous tic beneath

"N-No!" Yugi rushed to cover, waving his hands before him, "I mean…it must be your imagination, no bad thing is in here!"

Yami half-growled annoyed but not in the bad way. As if he was a child that saw its fun being cut prematurely.

Jounouchi sighed taking position back to the sofa.

"But in the end…something is here in this room, I'm telling ya!" he mumbled nervously

Suddenly… Yami grabbed Yugi's ears and pulled them towards each side of his head.

"Elf Ears!" Yami said pretending taking childish voice

Yugi immediately gasped, cupping both his ears with his hands.

"Please stop!" he mumbled through clenched jaw causing Yami to push his lips forward, making a funny face.

Jounouchi's face became blue in nervousness.

"Wh-Who are ya talking to, Yugi! Could it be that there is indeed some bad ghost in here?"

"Ah-Ah! Th-That's not the case Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi tried to cover once more, "I-I mean…there's no scary thing in here! Really!" he laughed nervously

Jounouchi wasn't convinced at all, still looking around nervously.

"Something's obviously wrong, Yug!" he said

Meanwhile though, Yami was pushing his finger in Yugi's cheek.

"Really now, that was the real reason you were late? I can tell you're lying here!" he said teasingly

"I'm not lying!" Yugi said once more

Yami grinned triumphantly that caused Yugi react like that once more.

"HUH?!"

Jounouchi approached his face close to Yugi's leaning over the coffee table. Yugi smiled awkwardly.

"Wh-what is it…J-Jounouchi-kun?"

"Honestly Yug! You're scaring me! What's wrong anyway?!"

Yami frowned. He decided it was about time to stop that monologue of Jounouchi's and have some fun so he raised one small bang of Jounouchi's blonde hair in the air.

"Yokai Antenna!" he said in a fake-dramatic voice

Yugi sighed and lowered it…by tapping it down with his hand (and at the same time pushing Yami's hand away from his friend's hair).

"Please stop…" he said to him again.

Yami pouted.

"You're no fun!" he said

"Oh…okay…" Jounouchi said, thinking that Yugi had talked to him

He took his seat again, sighing. A minute of awkward silence passed between them. Yami was pouting his face to Yugi once more while Yugi had that "close-call" kind of look to his face…

"Honestly Yug! You're a strange guy…and today…particularly…"

"Yugi! Honestly you have no idea about people's feelings!" Yami was saying to Yugi in the meantime, holding his shoulders from behind, "You do not understand of emotions at all!"

"I understand…I tell you…" Yugi mumbled to him again

"EEEK!" Jounouchi shrieked again (not seeing anyone)

Yugi could only sweat-drop and sigh while Yami blinked. To Yugi's great relief the door opened again and revealed Honda and Anzu coming together.

"Jeez, Jounouchi! You always make so much noise!" Anzu said

"Yeah man! Chill out!" Honda added

The two of them also joined them to the two sofas. Anzu sat next to Yugi, Honda next to Jounouchi. Yami on the other hand sat to the arm of the sofa _really close_ to Yugi, causing the poor teen blush ten shades of red.

"So, Yugi…why did you call us all here?" Honda asked

Yugi though blushed as Yami moved closer to him (of course invisible by the others)

"P-Please…n-not so close…" he mumbled

"Heh? Why? There's no where else to sit after all" Yami said in a nagging voice

Of course the others could not tell whom Yugi was mumbling to. Jounouchi's hair stood up once more while the others were gaping in question.

"Whom are you talking to, Yugi?" Anzu blinked in confusion

"NO HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Jounouchi half-screamed

Yugi giggled nervously.

"Oi, you have to calm down, Jounouchi…you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Th-That's not funny, Honda you bastard! There IS a ghost here! I'm telling ya!"

"A ghost? Don't be silly, Jounouchi" Anzu said, "Those are stories for children to sit behaved!"

"D-Don't insult the ghost, Anzu! He might curse you!"

Yami chuckled from his sitting spot.

"That's right! I'll curse you!" he added in a fake-scary voice, bringing his hands before him like spiders.

Yugi sighed once more. Perhaps it wasn't THAT good idea to bring his friends here to talk to them about his ghost friend. However in the end if they were all together…perhaps they could find a solution faster about Yami's past. Yami had agreed to that after all. So now he just enjoyed embarrass him like usually? In any case…all had happened a few weeks ago…

* * *

The wind was blowing chilly cold that morning. Yugi was dressed in a brown coat, having a blue scarf around his neck, over his blue school uniform. The path, which led to his school was uphill, and there was also the small woods next to it so…the morning seemed even more chilly up there. Yugi shivered slightly.

"Brr…it's cold…" he mumbled, his breath getting out in small, white clouds

He approached the central gate. Yami was waiting there like usually, dressed in nothing else but his blue school uniform. He didn't seem bothered from cold at all. Once Yami spotted him, smiled brightly like usually and waved an arm over his head.

"Hey Yugi! Good Morning!"

Yugi smiled waving a hand.

"In the end…things are just like they used to be…after making up from that fight…" he thought, "I'm glad Yami-kun's back to normal but…"

Yami rushed and hugged Yugi tightly.

"Owww…I missed you!" he said childishly, rubbing his cheek against Yugi's

"…Why does he keep hugging me like that…?" Yugi thought miserably

He still felt embarrassed having Yami so close to him for some reason. Yami obviously didn't have this problem nor seemed willing to relieve him a little by holding his glee back. The two of them started walking towards the main building.

"Yami-kun, aren't you feeling cold at all?" Yugi mumbled surprised, blowing some warm air to his hands

"Ara? How can I? I'm a ghost. Weather conditions do not bother me…"

Yugi sighed.

"So you can get wet in the rain but not feel the cold, huh…?" he mumbled

"Probably" Yami shrugged, "How would I know the reason?"

" _You_ are the ghost here, Yami-kun…"

By the evening Yugi was on duty to the school library and because he was alone at the moment, Yami was giving a hand by placing books on higher shelves. It wasn't an issue for him since he could only float in mid-air, go upwards, place the book to its place and then lower himself back down airily. He always did it chuckling gleefully every time he knew Yugi was looking, and he was smiling afterwards. Yugi couldn't help but smile.

"By the way…Yami-kun…your school uniform…I mean…indeed it looks different than mine…"

"Of course it does, it is the school uniform I had before my death. It is the only natural uniforms to be different at those times, right?"

"I…I guess so…" Yugi said placing yet another book to a close shelf, "Somehow…it suits you really much, Yami-kun" he added with a blush

"Eeeehh?" Yami smirked devilishly, "Are you saying I'm an old-fashioned man?" he teased him

Yugi blushed even harder.

"N-No…I didn't mean…"

Yami chuckled.

"Honestly Yugi! There's no end in teasing you!"

"Huh? You think so…? WHOA!"

Yami had grabbed him in an embrace once more, grinning happily.

"Oh yeah! You're way too cute!"

"Y-Yami-kun! Too close!"

He then turned serious.

"But in the end I think we should tell them…"

"Hm? Who?"

"The others. I mean we should tell them about your existence. Perhaps they can help us find out more about your past."

Yami pouted slightly.

"Is that necessary? Just the two of us would be just fine!"

"I…I know you don't like the idea much…but I can no longer hide from them like that…or lie to them. Besides wouldn't that be good for you too? I mean perhaps they will be able to see you and then…you would have more people to talk to."

Yami seemed thoughtful for a second, like counting his choices. He then sighed and smiled softly.

"I guess it can't be helped, huh?" he said, "I _do_ want to find out more about my past or get others to know me…I'm tired of those ghost stories about me so…if at least one or two more were aware of me…"

Yugi grinned and Yami winked once.

"Alright then! You can gather them all next week to the spot where we firstly met. I think that would be the best place for us to meet!"

* * *

So there they were now…staring at each other. Yugi was rubbing his knees together nervously, not sure how to start.

"Yugi?" Yami said now seriously worried, "If you want…I could start…"

"No…it's alright…" Yugi whispered

He cleared his throat once; to be sure he had their attention.

"W-Well…guys…" he started, "Y-You probably think why I called you here…all of the sudden…well that is…I mean…"

"Hey, chill out Yugi" Honda smiled, "No matter what, we'll listen to you."

"H-Honda-kun…" Yugi smiled gratefully

Honda nodded his head and Yugi nodded back.

"The past days…that we hanged out, you noticed I act strange or that I disappear and stuff…w-well…that's because…"

He sighed.

"Guys" he said seriously, "Yami's real…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

They sure did not seem to understand. Or at least they were frozen to spot. Shocked.

"Emm…Are ya sure you're feeling alright?" Honda asked

"Maybe he's kidding, Honda-kun" Anzu said

"I'm not" Yugi insisted, "Yami, the ghost…I mean Endo Yami…he's real. He lives in this very building. No…he's here, I mean in the room…right next to me…"

The others looked at each other, blinked and then Jounouchi seemed ready to freak out once more.

"Wh-what do you mean Yug?! That the ghost is in HERE?!"

"Get hold of yourself, Jounouchi!" Honda scolded him

"Yeah, Jounouchi. Ghosts do not exist!" Anzu said strictly

"Oh…right…" Jounouchi had to admit not to look like an idiot before them

Yami pouted. He did not mind others not believe in his existence. He was used to that after all, however those people were, now, doubting Yugi! Perhaps he should take action to prove them otherwise…

Therefore while sitting there…something smacked Jounouchi's back of the head.

"Hey!" Jounouchi protested to Honda right next to him, "Whaddya doing, Honda you idiot?"

"Huh?" Honda blinked half-confused, half-offended, "I didn't do anything!"

"But how? If it wasn't you then…who…?"

Suddenly all three of them shot up from their seats as though hit by electric bolts. Yugi stood up as well, sweat-dropping slightly. No sooner after that happened, something poked into Honda's back.

"Eeek!" Honda tensed

"A-Alright…stop it you two!" Anzu now stuttered, "You now freaked me out!"

"W-We…didn't do anything…" Honda said

Suddenly an invisible hand raised a small part of Anzu's skirt.

"KYAAH!" Anzu shrieked lowering her skirt once more, "Hold on! What are you doing, Jounouchi!"

"I didn't do anything!" Jounouchi protested

"Th-Then…who was it…?"

Yugi sighed seeing Yami barely containing himself from bursting out laughing.

"Please stop now…Yami-kun…" he said

"YAMI?!" everyone exclaimed at the same time

"Yeah, didn't I tell you so? Guys…this is Yami" Yugi said pointing an…empty spot next to him, "Yami, these are my friends, Jounouchi Katsuya, Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki…"

Jounouchi made a nasty face.

"S-Seriously now…?"

Anzu half-raised a shaking hand as if ready to do a handshake

"Emm…N-Nice to meet you…"

And suddenly her hand closed over…something. It was as if a hand had held hers and shook it. Anzu had grabbed back by instinct.

"Nice to meet you too" Yami said politely, "I'm Endo Yami, sorry about before."

"Eh…" she was speechless, "Guys…" she mumbled through clenched teeth, "He's touching me…he's really touching me…!"

The other two looked at each other and gulped.

"Yeah…" Yugi said, a little bit disappointed that the others did not appear to see him or hear him, "He said his name is Endo Yami and he apologized for…r-raising your skirt before…"

"N-No…I mean…alright!" she answered nervously.

Yami let go of Anzu's hand and went to Jounouchi, grabbing his hand instead.

"Nice to meet you…"

"EEK!" Jounouchi tensed, "Now he's here too!"

"How rude!" Yami pouted playfully

Yugi sighed.

"Please do not react like his. He's not dangerous or something…"

Yami was already shaking hands with Honda too but not even him appeared able to see him. Perhaps none of their friends had a _true_ will or belief to see him. Both Yami and Yugi felt slightly disappointed by this but the fact they could now accept Yami…well…it was a start…

"But…if he's a ghost…" Anzu started, "Shouldn't he be held here for some reason? I mean ghosts do not linger to this world like that, do they? There must be some grudge he has against…someone…"

"Well…Anzu…that's the problem…he says he doesn't…"

So Yugi explained in a few words what he knew so far about Yami, his amnesia and his own suspicion that Yami had died somewhere in that school.

* * *

"Amnesia, huh…?" Honda said thoughtful when Yugi was through

"Yup" Yugi confirmed, "We are not sure what caused it yet…but I suspect it has something to do with his death… Perhaps the death itself…or even…the trauma of it…"

"It seems like it…" Anzu said sympathetically, "I feel sorry for him, a little, guys… Not having memories…and have to linger to this world like this…it is cruel…"

Yami looked at her in disbelief but also touched by her words. No one but Yugi had showed him sympathizing so openly before. Yugi smiled softly, taking a glance towards Yami.

"That's why I said I'd help him find out a bit more of his past. If anything, he will be more certain of himself as days go by"

"Then ya can count me in, Yug!" Jounouchi got up, "I mean…I dunno about ghosts and stuff…but if you trust the guy then I trust him too!"

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi gleamed

"Then count me in too!" now Honda joined, "No one deserves to be trapped in a fate like this! We will do our best!"

"Honda-kun!"

"And don't forget me!" Anzu said too, "I will do anything to help Yami-kun! He deserves at least to know more about himself!"

"Anzu!"

Everyone joined hands together in a pile.

"Let's do this!" Jounouchi said, earning a nod from Honda and Anzu

Yugi nodded and added his own hand above them.

"Yeah!"

Yami felt his chest flatter in the inside in emotion.

"Everyone…" he murmured touched

He then grinned and placed his own, ghostly hand above his in the pile.

"Yeah!" he said, "Let's do this!"

* * *

The dusk had fallen over the school as everyone started returning to their houses. Yami was now staring at them from the window, smiling softly.

"Everyone…"

The purplish colors of dusk were showering him and painting the clouds outside with the colors of violet flowers. Yami felt a tear run down his white cheek…

"Everyone… Thank you…"

* * *

 **Okay! Finally I updated this story too! Omatase!**

 **Anyway the first scene was actually inspired by the first episode of** _"Tasogare Otome x Amnesia"_ **(Dusk Maiden of Amnesia) anime, like I have told to my Aibou (** MutouYuugiAibouFan **in DA)**  
watch?v=6jw_LE…  
 **Hehehehehehehehhe! I couldn't resist putting this kind of scene inside my story!**

 **In any case not much happens in this chapter, just that Yami found new friends (even if no one is able to see him) and he got new hope to find out more about his past. Let's see if he's going to make it.**

 **Anyway and I think here the "Opening theme song" has to change, like it happens to many animes to have two openings!**  
 **I think here I will put the Tasogare Otome x Amnesia opening and ending!**  
 _ **"Tasogare Otome x Amnesia Opening: Choir Jail"**_  
 _ **"Tasogare Otome x Amnesia Ending: Calendrier"**_


	7. Starlight Ghost and Festival Ghost

6.

 **Starlight Ghost and Festival Ghost**

The cicadas were practically everywhere, attacking your ears with their constant, lazy singing. Heat was strong that morning of June. Yugi was at the yard's faucet to wash the sweat off his face after a hard day in the court during P.E lesson before. He was dressed in his summer uniform (short-sleeved white shirt and blue pants) but that did a few to relieve him from heat.

"So hot!" he mumbled fanning himself with his hand

"Good morning, Yugi!"

He turned around to see Yami, grinning gleefully with his arms both behind his back. He was dressed in the same outfit he always was; his dark blue winter school uniform. He didn't seem sweaty at all, not even bothered by the heat. Figures, Yugi thought.

"Morning. Yami-kun…" he mumbled, "Honestly how can you stand this heat with _that_ outfit?!"

Yami blinked and chuckled slightly.

"Well…I am a ghost" he said as a matter of fact, "I always wore the same clothes I wore at the time of my death. I cannot change!"

"Huh…? Is that so…?"

Yugi thought he would melt like an ice cream and still Yami was standing there in winter uniform like nothing happened!

"By just looking at you I feel like boiling!" Yugi nagged

Yami shrugged.

"Well I can't help it now, can I?"

"…"

Unfortunately Yami was right this once. There was indeed nothing he could do about it. He was a ghost. He had lived on and on wearing the same outfit and without actually needing anything like humans did, for example food, drink or even a bath.

"This must be…one of the benefits of being a ghost!" Yugi mumbled as he walked towards the building with Yami floating behind him

Yami often did that too. He could be floating around the one time and walk like a normal person the other.

"Well…I guess you could say that!" Yami chuckled

"Yo!" Jounouchi's voice was heard

Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda were coming towards them smiling.

"Guys! Good morning" Yugi said

"Whew! Today is hot for sure!" Anzu said smiling

"Yeah!" Jounouchi said, "Hey Yami! How are ya?" he also grinned dumpily leaning towards Yugi's right side where Yami _wasn't_

"Emm…Jounouchi-kun …" Yugi sweat-dropped, "Yami-kun's here…" he said showing a spot on his left.

"Oh, right…" Jounouchi said, "Well…how are ya…Yami?"

"Fine thanks!"

"He says he's fine" Yugi said smiling

It felt so much better he could talk to his friends about Yami.

A poster on the wall drew Yami's attention. He turned to look at it.

"Hm? What is it?" Yugi asked

The others didn't bother to ask him whom he was talking to. They had gotten pretty used to the fact that Yugi would speak to Yami from time to time.

"What's this?" Yami asked

"Ah! Yeah…it is the Summer Festival! Haven't you ever been there before?"

"Hm…no I don't think so… Perhaps I went when I was…you know…alive"

"I see"

That was right; Yami could no longer leave school grounds after all. He could go up to the small woods up because it was part of the school's land but he couldn't walk out of the gate or go to the city below. Yami turned to look at Yugi with a smile.

"But if you want to go…you can Yugi. I mean it says it is tomorrow so…it would be nice to go there. I would wait for you here at school till you came back…"

"A-Are you sure about this…?"

"Positive" Yami smiled, "I can't hold you bound here now, can I?"

"Thanks…" Yugi turned to the others, "Guys" he said, "How about we went together to the Summer Festival tomorrow evening?"

"Hoh? That sounds great Yug!" Jounouchi said raising his fist in the air

"Sounds nice!" Anzu also said, "Besides I also know that there is a library where the Festival takes place so…we could also go and search for Yami-kun's past as well. I mean if Yami-kun died in this school then there should be some report or some article in a newspaper or something, stating Yami-kun's death or something"

Yugi's face lit up with a smile.

"Indeed that's true Anzu! That's a great idea!"

"Alright then! It's settled! We'll meet at the town's clock tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah!" Yugi said enthusiastically

However when he looked at Yami, he saw him have a kind of sad smile to his face. In the end it bothered him to be alone the entire weekend, especially when a festival was going on.

"H-Hey…say, Yami-kun…" Yugi started, "I was thinking…perhaps I could have a sleep-over here tonight"

Yami's eyes lit and widened in disbelief.

"I mean tomorrow's Saturday and school would be empty so…why not?"

Yami smiled gratefully.

"Yeah! Yeah I'd love that!"

"Good, then it's settled! Hey, guys…could you come to pick me up from here tomorrow? I decided to do a sleepover here with Yami. I don't want him to be lonely"

"Hey, why don't we all come to sleepover?" Jounouchi barged in, "It could be fun! I mean we cannot leave our pal here alone…well…not even our other friend now, if you get my meaning!"

"Yeah! That's true!" Anzu agreed enthusiastically, "We could play cards or tell scary stories and we could get ready and go to the festival tomorrow!"

"Guys…" Yugi smiled

"Everyone…" Yami whispered

Usually he was spending his nights alone, not sure what to do. And now…his new friends wanted to join him in a sleepover…

"Then it's settled!" Honda stated 'formally', "After school we'll get to our houses to pick our stuff! I'll talk to the principle to give us the permission too, just in case!"

* * *

It was night but the old corridor was full of light as the four friends (and the ghost) were in the same room together, with lights on and wearing their pajamas. One corner of the room, close to the window, was already occupied by the sleeping bags, already opened and ready to be used when all of them would be too sleepy to remain up. Jounouchi and Honda were playing mock wrestling after some joke Honda had said. Anzu was supposed to start trying separating them and Yugi was giggling. Yami was the only one who wasn't in pajamas and was sitting onto the window frame, looking at the scene before him and the moonlight outside.

"Yami-kun? Yugi asked approaching him, "Are you alright? What's on your mind?"

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled.

"Yeah…I'm fine, Yugi. Why you ask?"

"You seemed gloom and…I thought something was wrong"

"No…nothing…I was just thinking…"

"Yug? What is it?" Jounouchi asked

"It's Yami-kun" Yugi explained, "He seemed kinda down so I dame to see what was wrong…" he smiled, "Apparently I was wrong…"

"Hey, let's play cards, shall we? All five of us…"

Yami smiled, feeling addressed like a person for once, even if the others couldn't see him. Yugi nodded too, enthusiastic.

"Sure!"

All five of them (Yami included) sat around the coffee table and Anzu brought the cards. After shuffling them started distributing them. She distributed cards for five people. When Yami picked his own cards up, it looked to all of them (except for Yugi) as if the cards were floating in mid-air but it did no longer bother them. They even made jokes about it ("Yami has the best poker-face of all!" Jounouchi had said)

They passed their time playing games or reading books or munching snacks and after time passed for good, all of them said their "goodnight's and went to their sleeping bags to sleep.

The last one switched lights off…

* * *

Crickets were singing outside peacefully. Yugi was fast asleep in his own sleeping bag when something woke him up. He wasn't sure why, he just woke up. He rubbed sleep away from his eyes and looked up towards the window. Yami was sitting there, bathed in moonlight and starlight, gazing outside. When Yami felt movement close by turned his gaze down and saw Yugi looking at him. He smiled.

"Yugi…did I wake you up…?"

"Hmn…no…" Yugi mumbled sheepishly raising himself up a little, "What about you Yami-kun? What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing really…just looking at the stars outside…and you…sleeping"

"Me?" Yugi yawned a little, "Doesn't it get boring to you? Keep looking at me"

Yami smiled gently and shook his head. He looked so beautiful when he was calm like that under the faint glow of moon and stars…!

"Not at all…I enjoy it very much… After all I usually spend nights alone so…having someone close to me…hearing their breathing…is a nice change…"

"Eh…I see…"

"Yeah…" Yami turned his gaze back at the starlit sky, "Long ago I used to come here and watch the stars…it was the only thing I could do to pass the time… It was as if their glow was making things less…you know…lonely… And here…"

He stopped to look back at Yugi to notice he was fast asleep again. Yami smiled.

"Hm…he fell asleep…listening to my old stories… What a predictable guy!"

Watching Yugi sleeping peacefully, his chest slowly moving up and down with his calm breathing, somehow brought him peace as well. He leaned over Yugi and placed his lips on the boy's forehead.

"Good night…Yugi…" he whispered warmly

* * *

By next morning everyone was already up and dressed again. They seemed ready to go to the festivities.

"Good! All set!" Jounouchi said, "We're ready to go, guys!"

"Yup!" Anzu said

"Sure!" Honda added

Yugi was ready to answer but noticed that Yami was at the corner looking kind of gloom. Yugi saw what was going on. Yami wanted to go as well.

"Guys… In the end I don't think it's right…leave Yami alone here…"

"But Yami can't exit school grounds right? He's connected to this school after all" Anzu said pitifully

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah… I…I think I will stay here with him guys, perhaps spend one more night here…you can go if you want…"

"Yugi…no…th-there's no need…" Yami started to protest

"Hmm…yeah we could do that, sure…but what about you, Yug? You wanted to go there" Jounouchi said

Yugi sighed lowering his head. He wanted to go…he really wanted to but he could tell how Yami should be feeling right now…be left alone with no one while he too wanted to go, because of some stupid curse that bound him to haunt this school.

Hold on! Haunt!

Haunt…

Haunt…

"That's it!" Yugi said as if having a sudden epiphany

"That's it what?" Jounouchi blinked

"I found the way for Yami to come with us!"

"Huh?! Really now?"

"Yup!"

Yugi turned to Yami and said with flaming enthusiasm:

"Yami-kun! Haunt me!"

"HUH?!" Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi exclaimed

"Eh?" Yami too seemed shocked, "What are you-…"

"You are supposed to be connected to this school right? If that's the case then if you are inside something that comes from school it should be fine! I am wearing my school uniform and I am student of this school. If you entered my body perhaps you can walk outside!"

"Yugi! Have you lost your mind!" Jounouchi said

"Yeah…what if Yami gets…trapped in you or something?"

"I'm not worried!" Yugi said, "I know I can trust Yami-kun!"

And turning to Yami he said again:

"You can do it, can't you"

"I…I can…I think…but I never…tried it before…I don't know if it'll work or what will happen if I do!"

"Come on! Give it a try!" Yugi encouraged

Yami found himself completely disarmed, unable to resist the temptation and the sweet invitation. He sighed defeated.

"Alright, I guess it's worth a try…"

Yugi bestirred himself.

"Here I come, Yugi…"

Yugi nodded. Yami drew a deep breath and moved forward. His ghost body that a few moments ago looked almost like real flesh to Yugi's eyes became suddenly transparent and Yami passed through and _inside_ Yugi. Yugi felt the weirdest sensation of them all. It was as if a second person was getting beneath his skin. It wasn't painful but it wasn't much pleasant either. It felt weird, uncomfortable but most of anything…he found himself feeling _full_ … Full of Yami…

Yugi's arms and shoulders dropped and started hanging soullessly. His head was also lowered forward and his bangs were shadowing his closed eyes. Everyone gulped nervously. Had it worked?

"Yu…Yugi…" Jounouchi mumbled hesitatingly

Yugi raised his head but his eyes seemed to have a strange sharpness; a look of wisdom given from years of learning.

"I…I breathe…normally…" Yugi said but his voice sounded strangely…deep…

"Y-Yami…kun…?" Anzu stuttered coming closer

Yugi turned his head at the sound of that name.

"Yeah…that's me…" Yami said through Yugi's mouth

"Blimey! It worked!" Jounouchi spoke

The three of them were now screaming triumphantly. Yami was watching and smiling. Yugi appeared close to him (visible only to him) in a spirit-like form.

"Whew! That was embarrassing!" he breathed out but then smiled, "How does it feel, Yami-kun?"

"I think it fits like a glove, Yugi!" Yami replied smiling

"By the way, Yami-kun…" Anzu said causing Yami to look at her, "You have…very beautiful voice…"

"Uh…thanks." Yami said, totally not used at taking so much attention

Jounouchi was the first to surpass the shock.

"Alright. If this is settled too, shall we?"

"Yeah!"

"Yup!"

"Immediately!"

Having a living heart felt weird, Yami was thinking while they were walking outside, heading for the exit. It felt weird to have a flesh. He could feel the heat…for the first time in his long life as a ghost. They reached the gate.

This was the moment of truth; Could Yami pass the doors like this, or not? Yami drew a deep breath and started walking towards the exit. However it seemed to him that the exit was going further and further.

It was not working!

"Guys! I don't think I can make it!" Yami said starting to panic

"Wait…" he felt Yugi's voice inside him, "Don't panic, Yami-kun. Let me take over for a second…"

"Okay…"

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated so his own spirit would come to the surface. He re-opened them and found himself in front of the gate. He took a step. His foot…touched the ground outside it! He took another step and…he was out!

"It worked!" Yugi shrieked triumphantly, "It worked, Yami-kun! It worked!"

There was a new round of triumphant calls as all of them headed towards Domino City Summer Festival…

* * *

The festival was practically packed with people, benches and sounds. People would do anything someone could imagine.

"Whoa!" Yami's eyes were sparkling like a little child as he was hopping around in Yugi's body, "So THIS is how Summer Festival looks like! Amazing! This is truly amazing!"

He truly seemed like being in paradise but no one could really blame him about it. He was trapped in a school for 70 years and now he was finally outside and wanted to enjoy himself to the fullest!

"Slow down, Yami-kun!" Yugi's voice came a bit out of breath, "You're using my body here! But still you have some of stamina!"

"Hehehe!" Yami chuckled apologetically, "Sorry but I can't believe it! Now that I am out like this… Whoa! Candy apples!"

Yami had rushed over to a bench where the bright red candy apples were displayed.

"I didn't know ghosts could eat though…"

"Well…we don't need to…but I guess we can!" Yami rubbed the back of his head nervously

During the day they went to many games and many food benches, tasted different things, tried different things. Yami seemed all the happier by the moment. It was as if he was turning a child slowly. He was restless and enthusiastic. He was happy. Yugi had never seen him so happy before…

* * *

"Ah! I'm tired!" Anzu whispered

They had all sat down to a cafeteria to grab something to eat for lunch. Sun was already to its zenith. From that point on it would start to become afternoon.

"I know!" Honda sighed eating one bite of his club sandwich, "Yami got energetic today!"

"Yeah…" Jounouchi agreed, "But, Yami, you should take it easy using Yugi's body you know. We dunno what might happen"

"Eh…yeah…you're right…sorry…" Yami agreed.

"But it was fun wasn't it?" Anzu said eating a french-fry, "Now after lunch we can go to the library to see if we can find something more about Yami's past!"

Yami was listening without talking. His past…could it be that they were _that_ close…?

"What's wrong, Yami-kun?" Yugi asked

"Hm…nothing…" Yami mumbled

"Nervous?"

Yami looked surprised.

"I understand" Yugi explained, "I would be like that too…if I believed the moment of truth would be so close… But there is no need to worry. We'll take a look…and whatever we find…we will face it together!"

Yami smiled gratefully.

"Thank you…"

"Alright!" Jounouchi got up, "Let's go! The sooner we go to the library, the sooner we'll get more information!"

"Jounouchi's right!" Anzu got up too

"True!" Honda too

Yugi's spirit form smiled to Yami.

"Shall we go, Yami-kun?"

Yami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The library was so quiet, coming at full antithesis with the road outside. It was packed with tall shelves, full of books of all shapes, sizes and colors. There were also reading tables here and there for whoever needed to read. It was afternoon already and light had become less in the reading rooms. Only one or two people were in there that hour. Probably most habitants of Domino were still at the festivals. This seemed perfect timing for our friends; since they wanted to search to their hearts' content without worrying that their conversation would attract too much attention.

First off they had to find old files or newspapers from at least 65 years ago. There would be a high chance they would find something useful. Luckily the librarian was helpful enough and gave them an album full of old newspapers. They brought the heavy book-like object to a reading table and started to read. Soon Anzu and Yugi came up with two more. The four of them (with Yami watching from his 'hiding place') started to read carefully the articles. After a couple of minutes:

"Did anyone find something?" Jounouchi asked

"I did, listen" Anzu said holding up an old newspaper

Everyone bent over her.

"Here it mentions about an epidemic kind of Flue that seems to have hit Domino City around 75 years ago. Many people died out of that Flue"

"Hold on, people die…of a flue?"

"It was 75 years ago, Jounouchi! It is the only natural medicine wouldn't be able to cure every disease, especially in a small village-like town like Domino!"

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot. Go on, Anzu"

Anzu rolled her eyes and continued looking.

"The epidemic Flue took a few years to pass completely and even then people seemed to be scared of it. They even believed it was somehow divine punishment"

"H-How can that be? At times where technology was developing rapidly…planes were on the sky…and those people still…" Jounouchi spoke again in disbelief

"You cannot blame them, Jounouchi…" Anzu said, "They were so scared. People died every day…"

Yami was silent, as if his entire story had started unfolding before him…however the scroll of this story was still black and he could not read its words…

"Guys!" Honda said from afar and came holding an old photo album, "Look! I found this to the backside. It had old albums of Domino High School! And look! Look what I found in this one from 1936!"

1936? That was exactly 70 years ago! It was when Yami was supposed to… Everyone quit the newspapers and went over Honda to see what he was pointing at. The first page contained a photo, a black and white photo of a building. It took them around a minute to understand that this was their very school just 70 years ago. The building was almost completely made of wood and had rice-paper doors at the windows. On the second page there was a small list of names. Everyone though followed Honda's finger that seemed to be stuck over a single name. It was a name consisted by three clear kanji:

Endo Yami

Everyone remained silent in shock. It was there. Finally it was there, the first clue of Yami's name…and it was there, in the list of 2nd-year high school students of Domino High School of year 1936. Therefore Yami should be around 16 years old back then.

"Alright!" Jounouchi said flipping some pages over, "Let's see then!"

"See what?" asked Anzu

"Yami of course! There should be a class picture in the end, right? Perhaps we'll find him there!"

Yugi could feel Yami's tension down his bone. Indeed this would be terribly simple. They flipped pages over till they found what they were looking for. It was a graduation photo. Around thirty students were all standing there, smiling softly at the camera, each had different characteristics and all of them wore the same uniform.

"So, Yug?" Jounouchi asked eagerly, "Where's he? Where is our friend?"

Yugi scanned the picture with his eyes the best he could.

"He isn't here…" he said

"What do you mean 'not here'? His name was in the class wasn't it?"

"It was but…his face is not here…"

Jounouchi's face got slightly pallid again.

"Y-You mean…that now he's dead…his picture is too…"

"Are you an idiot Jounouchi? There is no way that would happen!" Honda protested

"Th-Then how do you explain that he is not here?" Jounouchi's hurt pride answered

"That means…" Yugi spoke now, his voice thinner.

He had a huge lump in his throat and his heart seemed clenched.

"…This means that Yami…Yami never went to the graduation photo…that he died…before he finished the year in High School…!"

"G-Guys…"

By the sound of Anzu's voice they realized she had found something, and not very pleasant either. They bent over her to see that she had her finger onto an article…on top of that there was a black and white photo of a boy at the age of 16. The boy had tri-colored spiky hair and sharp eyes and an enigmatic yet charming smile was on his lips. Yugi's eyes widened. There was no doubt. This was one photo of Yami.

"Th-The article talks about the disappearance of a student…d-during 5th November 1936…"

Disappearance? This looked like a good reason why Yami wasn't in the photo or when he could have died…

"Is he mentioned anywhere else?!" Jounouchi asked eagerly

Anzu shook her head.

"His name is mentioned in a few other newspapers but…after some time it stops… I think…" she gulped, "I think they never found him, guys…"

"That means…" Honda mumbled

"That means that Yami-kun's body was never discovered or else there would be some funeral mentioned somewhere. Most likely his body still lies somewhere where Yami died…"

"Ya mean in the school?!" Jounouchi grimaced

"Maybe or somewhere close to it, or thrown somewhere… I mean…if Yami-kun was…m-murdered then…his body might have been thrown somewhere…"

None of them dared to talk anymore; Yami less than everyone. They had finally found a clue…but what they found added some more questions to the list for them…

* * *

"Are ya sure ya wanna stay here?" Jounouchi asked Yugi at the school gate

The three of them were ready to go home for Saturday night but Yugi had insisted on staying for a night more. Yugi nodded his head at Jounouchi's question

"Yes, I'm sure…"

He looked up. Yami was sitting on the roof, gazing at the setting sun. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"…I think Yami needs me here, guys…I'll see you later"

"Okay, bye-bye" Anzu said

And they left, leaving Yugi behind to wave a hand till they were gone…

* * *

Yugi was sleeping in his sleeping bag. It was a miracle how he had managed to sleep after everything they had found out that evening. However he felt so tired after Yami had used his body half of a day that he fell immediately asleep. Somewhere between midnight and dawn he rolled in his sleep and…touched something, or rather _someone_ right next to him. His eyes opened immediately and gasped when he came face to face with Yami, lieing on his side and looking at him with a smile a father would have look at his child sleeping.

"Eh? Yami-ku-…"

"Sh" Yami's finger went to his lips, "It's alright" he whispered, "I was just watching over you"

Weird, it truly felt weird but also right to have Yami by his side like this. Yami was smiling as if he had been through his previous depression. Yugi relaxed as well, even if a pink blush remained upon his cheekbones.

"I thought…that ghosts do not sleep…" he whispered

"They don't" Yami whispered back with a smile, "But…"

Yami smiled more.

"…They can relax a little as well!"

Yugi couldn't help but smile back.

"Honestly, though…don't you get bored of staring me all night?"

"Not at all… You are the best thing I could stare to…"

Yugi blushed and Yami slowly got up. Yugi sat up as well watching him look out of the window.

"Say…" Yami turned around, "Can you escort me outside? There is something I would like to show you…"

"Eh? Now? This early?" Yugi sound sleepy

"Yup! Now! Let's go!"

Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him

"Ah…hold on a second, Yami-kun…"

Yami was still chuckling a crystal chuckle as he was dragging Yugi along through the deserted, wooden hallways of the old building.

"H-Hold on, Yami-kun! Where do you find all this stamina? Hey!"

"Hehehe! Come on! Faster!"

They passed by a few more hallways and finally reached a spot that seemed a dead end; a previous staircase that was blocked with wooden boards.

"Some years ago this stairway led upwards" Yami explained, "But now it is closed. We go this way! Come!"

"Eh…hold on…"

They ran a bit more. Yugi couldn't help but notice…how happy Yami looked right now… To his surprise, Yugi felt the same. For some reason it felt so good having him close like this. Yami led him to a room.

"This way!"

He opened the window and hopped outside. He landed airily a few feet below. Yugi followed (not so gracefully though) and Yami continued running forward. They got into another section of the old building and Yami ran upwards the staircase. Yugi followed almost out of breath. His footsteps were echoing down the empty hallway. His breathing seemed to be thumbing against his ears.

"This way!"

Yami's voice seemed like a distant, gentle and deep echo to the other side. Yugi ran and opened the double door…to find himself to another part of the roof he did not know it existed. Yami was standing at the edge…smiling gently as wind was stroking his tri-colored hair gently. He had the starlit sky as background. Yugi found himself unable to breathe. He couldn't understand how it was possible for someone to be so beautiful like that…

"Yami…kun…" he whispered approaching

Yami only smiled.

"Look…" he said in a whisper and looked up

Yugi did…and when he did…

"Whoa!" his eyes opened wide in enthusiasm.

Above their heads there was a sea of the Milky Way, like a river made of stardust, was flowing above their heads. Countless stars were twinkling.

"Beautiful!" Yugi breathed out

"I know…" Yami whispered, "This school is built close to the mountains and this part of the roof…is away from the central street and so the stars look brighter…"

"Whoa…"

They kept on gazing the stars without saying a word till Yami broke the silence.

"I often came here to admire the stars… They always make me feel small…insignificant…"

"Yeah…I know what you mean…" Yugi whispered ecstatic

Yami smiled gently.

"That's why I wanted to share this view with a very important person to me…"

Yugi looked at him and realized that Yami was now looking towards him and not the stars. He was smiling.

"Yugi…you are the first person that ever…saw me for myself…saw my real form and saw my real heart… You are the first person that…ever touched me! I…I can't express how that made me feel… It was…as if I did not really exist so far… You made me feel like a person…like a living person for once… You are the first person that ever did so much for me…you gave me hope, you gave me friends and you even gave me a flesh body for a little more…"

Yugi blushed softly, but his heart was flattering in joy.

"It…it was nothing really. I wanted to do that…I mean…you did many things for me too…when you became my friend…you gave me…confidence that I can be…helpful to someone else…"

"In any case…what you did today for me was fantastic… Thank you so much…"

Yugi blinked once.

"Th-Then…then you can do it again as many times as you want! You can use my body…walk outside the school…you can…"

However Yami shook his head negatively.

"I won't do it again unless it is absolutely necessary. I wouldn't want to end up trapped in your body…or worse…you get trapped with me for all eternity. I would never bear to live with that… But…being inside you…inside your body…was one of the greatest sensations I ever had…in years…"

"R-Really…?" Yugi blushed

"Yes, really" Yami replied unperturbed, "You made me feel like human again… I had forgotten how it felt like…"

Yugi gulped once and released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"For me too…I…I felt…complete…from you…"

"I'm glad…" Yami whispered

He smiled at Yugi and all starts of the sky seemed to be reflected in his eyes now. It was as if the entire Universe was now trapped within those warm, yet sharp levanter eyes of his…in a whirlpool of light and darkness, life and death, happiness and sadness. Yugi felt his heart increasing beat and countless butterflies in his stomach.

'I'm glad…" Yami repeated, "…that I met you…"

Yugi's eyes were watery and before he knew it, two small diamond-like tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Yes…me too…"

This was the end of the most beautiful summer.

* * *

 **Hello guys. Today is Big Friday, a day before Easter so...I thought I should post something that has to do with...afterlife and death**  
 **so here it is... Another chapter from Distant Wisteria I hope you liked it.**

 **It was inspired by another chapter of Tasogare Otome x Amnesia anime, the night scenes and stuff. I also got inspired by the anime Another for the school picture.**

 **Yami and the others finally find something else for Yami's past and YES Yami finally got out of school grounds after 70 years. And yes I was inspired by Yugioh anime itself because Yami always is close to Yugi and vice-versa as they share body.**  
 **I hope you liked. More will be coming soon!**


	8. I Love You!

7.

 **I Love You!**

Yugi didn't know when it started. He didn't know why it started. He didn't even know if it had started however one thing seemed sure to him… He found himself all the harder to get away from Yami. No, it wasn't only that Yami was clinging onto him too much, nor the fact that he was the only person (so far) that could see him but it was something way deeper that was coming straight from Yugi's heart. Also ever since he had allowed Yami to use his body as a vessel, he felt closer to Yami than ever. He had the impression that whenever Yami was happy, he was happy too, when Yami got depressed, he got depressed too… It was as if the bond between them had grown stronger. It scared him though, because he was never used at this kind of strong emotions before in his entire life.

"What is this I feel every time Yami-kun is close…? Why do I feel it for him…? Why like this…?"

He was thinking while playing absentmindedly with his pencil. He was barely paying attention to what the teacher was saying in his lecture. Ever since that day, when Yami had taken him for that night walk, Yugi could think of nothing else but the starlit sky that was shedding light upon him…the Milky Way reflected in Yami's eyes…his gentle smile and whispering voice… Yugi shook his head to stop himself from continuing any further. From the very first moment he felt something special for Yami but now things had gotten really serious. He could no longer face him, without feeling his heart flatter in his chest. He could no longer hear his voice without getting butterflies into his stomach. He could no longer imagine him without picturing him in the starlight under the river of stars… He gasped and leaned onto his desk miserably.

"Ah…I did it again… Perhaps…I'm becoming weird after all…"

He closed his eyes to concentrate but the only thing he could see was Yami's face. He re-opened them slowly. He just couldn't explain any of that.

"Why…" he thought

The school bell tolled again. It was lunch break. Yugi sighed once more.

"Yuuuugi!"

"Eek!"

Yami was leaning over his desk looking at him with his piercing (not to mention beautiful) eyes. He was grinning happily. Yugi felt as if all his four liters of blood had moved up to his face and that his face had lit like a lamp. When had he crawled over his desk like that?

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yami-kun!" he stuttered

"What are you doing?" Yami said in a sing-a-song voice

"N-Nothing…" Yugi replied once more.

Yami's face was too close to his! Yami's face was too close to his! Too close for comfort! Yami smiled again and stretched himself.

"Mm! That was long! The teacher didn't know where to stop today, did he?"

"I-I guess…"

"Say, Yugi…it's such a nice day today! Shall we go up to the roof to have lunch? I have a surprise for you?"

Yugi would prefer a thousand times for Earth to open and swallow him cause right now he needed _not_ to be so close to Yami with these awkward sensations bother him but he had no other choice. When Yami had something to his mind he wouldn't back down so easily. Besides, Yugi had no obvious excuse to refuse Yami's invitation. He sighed and picked his bag up.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Yami opened a bento box proudly to reveal boiled rice, rings of omelet and a few multi-layer sandwiches cut in triangles

Yugi's eyes opened wide.

"Well? What do you think?" Yami asked shining whole with pride like the kid that was expecting compliments from its mother, "…About my cooking skills?"

Yugi needed around a second to find his voice again.

"D-Did you make this all by yourself, Yami-kun?"

"Yup!" Yami nodded grinning, "I used the House Economics room to make this! I worked on it last night to make it for you!"

"I-Is that so?"

Yugi was at loss of words. Yami has been through this trouble for him? And he on the other hand was still bothered by the stupid butterflies in his stomach?

"What about the omelet?"

"Oh…that…" Yami rubbed the back of his head nervously, "You see…omelet is better eaten fresh so…I had to make it this morning and…"

The memory that came to Yami's mind was the surprised teacher who entered the room and saw…a frying pan flying in the air and before he had time to rub his eyes to make sure he saw right, Yami walked beneath his very nose on his tiptoes along with the bento box, wrapped and ready.

"…and THAT'S what happened…" He said grinning awkwardly

"Huh…? Is that so…?" Yugi sweat-dropped

"Anyway!" Yami picked a piece of omelet with the chopsticks, "Now say 'ah'…" he encouraged extending the piece of omelet towards Yugi

"Eh?! Here in public?!"

Yugi wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with both his awkward feelings _and_ the awkward looks he would receive if anyone saw a pair of chopsticks that held the omelet fly in midair.

'It's alright, I'm telling you! Not many people are here and no one's watching. Therefore… 'ah'…"

Yugi had his fists clenched on his knees as he was kneeled on the roof's floor. His bangs shadowed his eyes and his expression was hard to read. At the moment he wanted nothing more but to run away, but Yami brought the omelet closer. Yugi's tightly shut lips barely started to open. He did not think he could eat. There was an iron hand clenching his stomach, not letting anything go down. When the piece of egg was close to his mouth and Yugi thought that perhaps he should try to eat it, his heart skipped beat again, causing his head to jolt once but that also had as a result to hit the barely balanced in the two chopsticks piece of omelet and the golden roll fell onto the roof's floor.

Yugi did not make the slightest move and Yami also seemed shocked he had dropped it so easily. After a second that seemed like eternity Yami said.

"Oh, blimey! What a clutch I am! Sorry, Yugi! I dropped it. It's alright, though. I have another one!" he said picking a new piece of omelet with his chopsticks, raising it once more, "Here, 'ah'…"

"Yami-kun…" Yugi's voice came strangely cold, "I…I don't think I'm hungry right now… Thank you so much for making this for me…but… I don't think I can eat now… Please excuse me…"

And with those words he rose back to his feet.

"W-Wait! Yugi! I…" Yami said

However Yugi did a half-turn and practically half-ran towards the door to go inside, leaving the shocked ghost behind… Yami lowered his head and chopsticks, looking into the long forgotten bento box and back at the fallen piece of omelet.

Unknown to him (or Yugi) someone had indeed watched the whole scene; Anzu. She was standing behind a corner of the wall and accidentally heard Yugi talking. Of course she couldn't see Yami's figure but saw the chopsticks…fly in the air and then the omelet falling, Yugi leaving so suddenly and then the chopsticks…lowering themselves in disappointment. She could tell what was going on and she didn't like it. Why would Yugi leave Yami behind like this? Why would he act so strange?

* * *

Later on they were having P.E lesson. All students were playing basketball today. There was a huge noise, from all the combined talking, the cries and the constant tapping of the ball down the flooring. Yugi was once more absentminded. He couldn't concentrate properly to the game (not that he ever was a good basketball player anyway). He was thinking back at the scene of lunch break. He was feeling ashamed of himself and the way he acted towards Yami, however he couldn't help it. The sensations he was feeling were so intense and so complicated that he felt like throwing up. He felt like he would get crushed.

He was still thinking when he realized the ball was in his hands. Then somewhere in the crowds of people, he spotted Yami (clearly recognized by his uniform, while the others wore tracksuits, and his hair). Yami was waving his arms over his head.

"Yugi! Pass!" he was calling

For one second Yugi felt like he shouldn't be doing this but…he couldn't resist and passed the ball to the ghost. Yami caught it and made it bounce once or twice and sent it straight into the basket. Needless to say that all the other players were gaping wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at the ball getting in the basket like this (since Yami was invisible to them) but soon their surprise was replaced with cheerful yelps and cheering.

"Yugi!" Yami said happily catching Yugi in a surprising hug, "Well? How was that? Did you see what I did?"

However Yugi felt his heart hammering against his ribcage again, so hard that it was almost painful. Why in the world was that happening? Why now?

"Yami-kun…please don't touch me…" Yugi said dryly, escaping Yami's embrace.

Yami was so surprised that didn't even react. It was the second time Yugi rejected him in one day and that was indeed a shock to him. Why was Yugi avoiding him like that? Had he done something wrong? However he didn't get the chance asking Yugi… Yugi had already exited the court…

* * *

It was about the lessons to be over and Yugi was walking down the corridor with his head lowered and his sack in his hand.

"What's wrong with me…pushing Yami away this way…?" he thought

He looked at his hand as if he believed it belonged to someone else.

"…This is not like me…"

He wasn't sure why he was doing this… Perhaps he should apologize and ask from Yami some more time to think, yes, that would probably do. If he apologized and asked for some time then undoubtedly Yami would understand…right? He was his friend after all… He would understand… He should be… He was so in deep thought that didn't notice Yami coming. Only when they came face-to-face Yugi saw him. He was standing there, looking at him with his levanter eyes. He seemed hurt. Confused. Yugi felt guilty again.

"What did I do?" Yami got straight to the point

"Eh?"

"What did I do?" Yami insisted, "If I did something bad that made you feel uncomfortable…if I hurt you…just tell me!"

"Yami-kun…"

"If I made a mistake…something you did not like you just had to tell me!"

"Yami-kun"

"Why do you keep avoiding me like that? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Yami-kun!"

"Why, Yugi…why? Have I done something to offend you?"

"No! That's not it! That's not the case!" Yugi seemed slightly panicked

"Then what is it?"

"I-It is not your fault, Yami-kun…it is…it is something I…well…I…"

He was tongue-tied. No! That was a bad sign.

"…I just need some time, okay? I promise I will make it right it is just I…I need more time…"

Yami's head dropped. A sad smile spread to his lips.

"I see…" he mumbled, "It's because I'm a ghost, isn't it? You got bored of me…or…the life I have to bear…"

"No! No please Yami-kun! That's not it! That's definitely not it!"

"It's alright…" Yami repeated calmly, "I…don't mind…if you need time…you have it…I won't go anywhere after all…"

The last one was spoken bitterly. Sadly.

"…I…I'll be waiting…if…you know…you ever want to change your mind…"

Yami started to leave.

"Yami-kun! Yami-kun! Wait! I didn't mean…"

Yami left. Yugi was left alone this time.

* * *

"What did I do!? How can I be so stupid!"

Yugi was crying his eyes out against a wall, where he managed to ran to since he couldn't move even an inch further.

"Yami-kun…was so kind… He went through all that trouble to make me lunch… He was worried about me! He tried to approach me and I acted like an idiot! Because of this stupid coward side of mine!"

His tears were falling like a river now and his entire body was jolting from sobs. He didn't even notice the footsteps approaching him.

"What are ya doing there, Yugi?" Jounouchi said strictly

Yugi gasped and looked up.

"J-Jounouchi-kun…" he whispered between hiccups and sobs

"I heard from Anzu what happened. Is it true?"

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. His cries increased.

"I'm sorry Jounouchi-kun! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! I messed them up and hurt Yami! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

Jounouchi let him cry and get it out of him and then said solemnly

"I'm not the one ya should be apologizing to, man. It's Yami. He cares about you a lot. You're the only person he has in the world, you know!"

"I…I know!"

"And apparently he's the same to you too right?"

Yugi gasped surprised and looked at him.

"Ya love the guy, don't you?"

Yugi was speechless. How did Jounouchi read him so fast when he couldn't tell what he was feeling himself?

"Then what are ya waiting for? Ya should go up there and tell him"

"J-Jounouchi-kun…"

"I know he feels the same so…what's stopping you?"

"Jounouchi-kun! I'm scared! It's because he's a ghost! If he disappears all of the sudden from before me…what am I supposed to do?"

"So what if he's a ghost? After all no one knows what time they would die. No one knows what next day brings to us and to our loved ones but nothing stops us from being with them, so it is the same thing."

Yugi gasped. Jounouchi was right. He was absolutely right.

"Crying about it and don't do anything is not a solution, man! Go up there and tell him how you feel!"

Yugi's tears dried at once. He smiled brightly and nodded gratefully. After mopping the last tears off his face with his sleeve he ran towards the stairway. He could feel where Yami was…and this time he was going to make it right…

* * *

He ran…his breath was caught, his heart was throbbing somewhere in his throat, he was feeling his feet and legs hurt from running…his footsteps echoing to the stairs but he did not stop. He ran till he reached the door, which led to the old roof. He opened it determinedly. He came across the setting-sun-bathed rooftop. Yami was standing close to the parapet like always.

"Yami-kun!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs

Yami turned around and looked at him.

"Yugi…" he whispered

"Yami-kun!" Yugi felt strangely calm and determined to speak. All his nervousness and shyness was gone in thin air, "I'm sorry! I have been denying everything I felt because I was afraid! I was denying everything. I was feeling trapped because I experienced feelings I never felt before!"

"Yugi…"

"You're a great person, Yami-kun, and the most important person in my life! I don't care if you are a ghost or anything…all I know is that…that I…"

He drew a deep breath, a light blush powdering his cheekbones as he screamed as loudly as he could:

"…I LOVE YOU, YAMI-KUN!"

Yami was frozen to his place, even after the echo of Yugi's words was taken away by the evening breeze, towards the setting sun. Yugi on the other hand was panting heavily. He had said it. He had finally taken it out of his heart and now it was all in Yami's hands whether he would accept his confession or not…and if he didn't…

His thoughts were interrupted. Yami had grabbed him in the most passionate embrace he had done ever before and Yugi was frozen to his place, unable to think, yet alone to speak…

"I'm so happy!" Yami whispered, "I'm so happy, Yugi…cause I feel the same! I did for so much time now!"

Yugi felt his heart skip beat but this time not out of fear but out of yearning and out of happiness.

"R-Really?"

"Yes… I think I always have! Oh, I'm so happy! Yugi!"

Yugi felt as if he was in paradise now. There was no way to explain this emotion better. His own arms wrapped around Yami's body and embraced him back, nuzzling his cheek into Yami's chest. They remained like this a few seconds. Then Yami slowly pushed him off and gently cupped both Yugi's soft cheeks with his hands. The message was clear and Yugi knew there was no way he would resist now. He didn't _want_ to resist. Yami brought him closer and Yugi responded…

And their lips met in a kiss…their first and actual kiss beneath the light of the dying sun that had painted the horizon with orange, red and crimson… They were clinging to each other tightly as if they wanted to become one again…

* * *

 **Finally I decided it was about time for me to submit the next chapter for it!**

 **Yup! You may call it a..."filler" episode to break the agony of the previous chapter! Don't worry action will be back soon!**

 **Anyway in this small chapter Yugi is just experiencing feelings he never had before and he feels insecure of them.**  
 **Whoever expected a relationship between them well...here's their reward! However I still made it acceptable I think for whoever is not very much fun of yaoi pairs...so I hope this little kiss of theirs is not too disturbing for you guys!**

 **Thank you for reading and liking my story and please do not be fast at judging poor Yugi He did not mean to hurt Yami. He was just scared of his emotions for him, because he had never experienced them before.**  
 **Yup, Jounouchi helps his friend. Is it a hint of Jounouchi x Yugi pairing too? Maybe! Depending on how you look at it. One-sided perhaps if someone says it is a hint of this pairing. For those who like it**

 **I still thank** Tarashima **(from Deviantart) for allowing me use the sirname "Endo" for Yami!**


	9. The Ghost and the Skeleton

8.

 **The Ghost and the Skeleton**

"YUUUUUUGI! Good morning!"

Yami hugged Yugi tightly, rubbing his cheek against Yugi's

"Kya!" yelled the surprised teen.

Well…it was expected. Ever since those two of them had confessed to each other, Yami had become even more clingy to Yugi, always hugging him and snuggle into him…always coming to classroom with him and sometimes even passing through the walls or through his very desk, scaring ten lives out of Yugi, and sometimes he was just snuggling closer saying something like:

"Ne, Yugi…say it again! I want to hear it again!"

Of course he was meaning the love confession. It was the hardest thing of all for Yugi but still he felt nice. He had surpassed his previous tension and now he had actually confessed to Yami he felt as if some huge weight had left his heart and shoulders.

Anyway back to the point Yami was squeezing Yugi in the usual tight hug, snuggling closer and smiling happily.

"IT HURTS!" Yugi screamed in embarrassment, not really angry, just embarrassed.

"Owwww…you always so cold, Yugi!" Yami pretended nagging, "We're a couple now, aren't we? Finally I can have you all to myself!"

"Th-That's not the point here, Yami-kun! No one else can see you…that is a bit…"

"It's alright! I don't care!"

But I do, Yugi would want to say but in the end he didn't say a word. He could understand how Yami should be feeling, not being able to see or touch anyone else. It was exactly how Jounouchi had said; Yugi was simply his entire world, the only link he had with the living world anymore. Yami could cause things to happen to make his presence known, however very few people would actually believe that he wasn't a harmful ghost. No, scratch that, almost no one…

"Anyway! Let's hurry!" Yami said cheerfully, "We have math in first hour!"

"Ugh! Hold on a second! Don't pull like that, Yami-kun!"

* * *

In lunch break, they were on the roof again and Yami for one more time opened a bento box, revealing its content. The difference was that he had added also some brown rice into the white one.

"Ta-da!" he said proudly once more, "What do you think? I improved it a little!"

"Whoa…you made all this…? Again…?"

However he then remembered something and half-frowned.

"Wait! They didn't see you this time, right?"

"Don't worry! Don't worry! They didn't see me this time!"

"For real?" Yugi eyed him suspiciously

Yami chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehehe…well…almost…"

"Which means someone _did_ see him after all…" Yugi thought, sweat-dropping

"Anyway, anyway" Yami said smiling, "It's time to eat now…"

He picked up a roll of omelet with the chopsticks.

"Well now… 'ah'…"

Yugi looked down at the box.

"Honestly am I gonna eat ALL this…?" he thought surprised at the amount, "In the middle of so many people that is…"

But he immediately thought of the second thing:

"However…Yami-kun has been through the trouble to make this for me…"

He remembered the previous time when Yami's hard work had been in vain. No, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Therefore he opened his mouth and allowed Yami to feed him the piece of golden omelet. It was large enough to fill his mouth. Yugi started chewing and its salty taste cascaded in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as he did.

"It's good!" he thought, "No…it's delicious! I didn't know Yami could…"

Yami on the other hand was waiting with his empty chopsticks. Yugi could see the worry in his eyes, waiting to hear Yugi's opinion.

"Well…?" he asked, "How is it…?"

Yugi smiled softly.

"It's great…" he said in a whisper, "It's really delicious, Yami-kun!"

Yami let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad…!" he whispered

He then smiled and picked another one.

"Here comes another one!" he said with a smile

Yugi couldn't help but smile himself and eat another bite. Yami was so desperately trying to make Yugi feel like he was in an actual and typical relationship. Yugi could see that Yami was really trying. He appreciated that a lot more than he could ever say and even if he had to the back of his mind that Yami was a ghost, a dead person that could be his own grandpa if he lived for real, Yami's gleeful personality and tenderness was making him almost forget about that. All he could see was his 16-year-old boyfriend sometimes. It was already a week since the day they had confessed to each other and, despite the weird parts (for example the fact that Yami was…well…invisible), they were the best days of his life so far. He could tell from Yami's smile that probably it was the same for him too. They had even slowed down searching for more clues about Yami's past. They had come to the conclusion that Yami's body would probably be still missing…lieing somewhere but they couldn't find out more. It was equally possible that if Yami got killed or died in an accident, that his body would be lost somewhere in the woods, buried after some strong rain under the ground or even buried by the killer himself. Also it could be thrown kilometers away from the school grounds even if Yami probably died inside school.

Yes, their visit to the library clarified many things; Yami's age, Yami's school and Yami's class, they clarified what would be his possible time of death (somewhere between November 5th and perhaps a week or two later) and they even clarified that it happened in the middle of the school year. However they got even more questions and even after those information they got, Yami showed no sign of remembering.

Perhaps his mind was indeed rejecting any possible recollection of his past. This made Yugi wonder what possibly could have happened in his past. Was his death indeed so violent, or cruel that Yami decided to erase it from his memory, subconsciously in order to protect himself? Yes, Yugi, for some reason, felt that this was the answer all along. For some reason he _knew_ that this was the reason behind Yami's amnesia; that Yami himself had erased it from his subconscious in order to protect himself or his sanity or at least to erase any trace of bad emotion inside him. Proof for that was that Yami was always cheerful and spoke about his own death like it was nothing, but when it came to Yugi, he almost lost control of his emotions, getting angry or jealous.

Yami was emotional so the problem did not lie to his personality but to the lack of memories. Someone could not simply become a ghost by choice. There should be something keeping him there. And there would be almost no way this that kept him there was something calm. Yami for sure had somewhere inside him a great secret, sealed away for years and years and perhaps that would be all the negative emotions he had considering his death or whoever (or _whatever_ ) caused it; some regret, some anger should be there…

"Yugi…?"

Yugi snapped his head up to see Yami looking at him a bit worried. Yugi must have been drawn in his thoughts that didn't notice Yami calling him.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked

"N-No…nothing. I was just thinking" Yugi said with a quick smile, "Could you give me another sandwich, please? It was delicious"

Yami's face lit up with a smile.

"Sure! Here you go!"

* * *

"Whoa! This is really interesting, Anzu!" Jounouchi exclaimed looking at the map

Anzu had brought with her (to the usual room) a large map that showed the school's ground plan. It showed the new building, its location and all the assisting buildings around and reached till the small artificial woods at the backside. Everyone could see that the way larger New Building was built diagonally over the original, Old Building they had spotted in that old photo album.

"Where in the world did you get that, Anzu?" Honda exclaimed as well

"In the school library. Tanaka-san was very kind to allow me to take a look at that and then borrow it"

"And he let you borrow it…how…?" Jounouchi encouraged

"I told him I need it for a school paper"

They looked at her. Her, the rule-follower Anzu Mazaki had lied to the school librarian about that? Anzu noticed their faces and took an offended look.

"Oh, don't make those faces! In a way it _is_ a school project, isn't it? We're searching about Yami-kun's past here!"

They bent over the plan once more.

"Well…here's the main building…and here's the gym…" Honda said pointing each section he mentioned

"Yeah" Anzu agreed, "And here's the west storehouse and here is the gate…"

"However…" Yugi noticed, "There are some faint squares here and there…" he pointed some of them, "…They are not mentioned what they are. The Old Building is mentioned almost in detail here but not those small parts. I wonder what they are…"

Anzu shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I asked Tanaka-san too but he didn't know in order to answer me. Perhaps those are rooms or sections that were not used even on the old building. I mean…they could exist even before the school was built…"

"We need an even older map…" Jounouchi concluded miserably

Yugi nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah…perhaps they are mentioned there…"

"Hey, Anz' didn't ya find any older map there"

"If there was one don't you think I would have brought it to you, Jounouchi?" Anzu snapped at him

"Oh, right…sorry…"

"Hey, Yugi…" Yami said while afloat in midair above Yugi's shoulder, "Maybe the older maps were stored somewhere in those rooms in the old section…"

"Right! It can be the case" Yugi replied

"What?" Jounouchi asked

"Yami-kun says that the older maps could be stored somewhere in the old building's storage rooms. I say it's worth taking a look and let's hope that they didn't throw them away or something…"

Yugi placed his palm upon the map they had on the coffee table and then…gasped as he felt his heart skip a beat, as if someone had hit it with electricity.

 _ **"I'm scared…"**_

There was darkness…the shadow of someone crying…

 _ **"It hurts…!"**_

The last rays of light were disappearing from somewhere…

 _ **"Scared…"**_

Yugi was shaking… There was a shadow resting against a wall…

 _ **"I hate!"**_

Yugi was shaking uncontrollably.

"W-What's this…?" he thought

 _ **"I hate!"**_

Someone, in the shadows of his flash-like visions was shaking and crying and screaming… Yugi had the impression he was shaking with that figure…

 _ **"I hate! I hate! I hate! I hate! I hate! I HATE!"**_

"Yugi! Oi! What's wrong! Yugi! Yugi!"

Yugi was still floating somewhere in the middle of his vision and the one that was holding and shaking him (it was Yami). He realized he was holding his scull with both hands, almost pulling his hair in the process as his head was throbbing painfully as if someone had rushed into his mind and went out with the same speed.

"What…was that…?!" he was thinking while panting heavily.

"Yugi!" his friends also rushed to his side (of course they could tell Yami had his arms wrapped around him)

"What was that now?" Jounouchi mumbled

Yugi opened his eyes and he seemed like…lost…like hypnotized…

"Yami…kun…" he mumbled

"Huh?" Jounouchi blinked

"Yami-kun's…calling me…" Yugi whispered almost unworldly, "…Yami-kun is…calling…for help…"

"Huh…? But…Yami's here, isn't he…?" Honda mumbled

Yugi brought his hand to his head to put his thoughts in order and then…his eyes widened in realization.

"Yami-kun's body!" he exclaimed, "Yami-kun's body…is here…! Lies somewhere…in the school…!"

Yami was frozen in his place too. To him it was for sure the greatest shock of all. All this time…his body was beneath his nose…and he couldn't tell where it was… He lived in this school for more than 70 years and still…he did not know where his body was, and that body, the corpse he had left behind to wander about as spirit, was somewhere in this very building!

"I can feel it guys! It is…somewhere in this school! In the building!"

The others looked at each other.

"Then…" Jounouchi started, "That means that…"

"…Yami-kun's body must be in one of these rooms…" Anzu finished for him

Yugi nodded.

"We must search for it!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Jounouchi sneezed when a huge cloud of dust fell on his nose

They were in one of the countless packed-with-stuff classes of the Old Building, searching among the old carton boxes just in case they found something that would assist them find the exact location of the room that might contain Yami's dead body.

"Man!" he said wiping his nose with his index finger, "I never expected to say that but…this place needs intense cleaning!"

"You can say that again! It's a miracle we haven't encountered a rat yet!" Honda said pushing aside an old piece of cloth

"Don't say rat!" Anzu shivered in disgust

Yugi was searching in thought. He hadn't had another vision till now. He was, grateful and sad about it; Grateful because he wouldn't want to feel those intense feelings for anything in the world but also sad because the vision might have helped him to find the location of the room. Yami on the other hand was floating in the air, sometimes passing through walls or objects in order to check what was on the other side. Right that moment; Yami was floating upwards to…stick his head through the ceiling to take a look at the floor above.

"Yami-kun! Any luck?" Yugi asked

Yami lowered himself from the previous position, revealing his head once more. He shrugged with a smile.

"None at all" he said

Yugi was surprised at how cheerful Yami was. He knew they were practically searching his own corpse, for crying out aloud, but still he was acting as if they were in a treasure hunt or something! However Yugi could read him perfectly well by now. Yami was nervous. He was very nervous and he was hiding his nervousness behind cheerful behavior. Yugi couldn't blame him for that. He had no idea how he would react if he were in Yami's shoes. He sighed and shook his head.

"This is not the time for me to slack off!" he thought, "Yami-kun needs me strong right now! I must…"

WHOA!

Yugi was ready to stand and keep searching but he tripped over something and fell full-face right onto a pile of cartons, causing a massive collapse of papers, notes, books and most of all…dust.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi gasped surprised.

Yugi was revealed when dust calmed down a bit. He was rubbing his pained backside and had a large piece of paper on his spiky head.

"Itetetetete…" he mumbled but then he looked at the paper that had landed on his head, "Hey guys! Look! I found it! It is a plan of the building!"

The others wouldn't have rushed to his side faster if he had told them that he had told them that he was missing a leg. It was indeed an old plan of the old building. The plan had taken a yellowish color, proof that it should be really old but what seemed more important; it contained only the old building and the…building that existed before it!

"Look!" Anzu said, "Our school was indeed built in a mountain…before that…there was a shrine right here!"

"No kidding!" Honda mumbled.

"Look guys! Over here!" Yugi pointed at a small room.

It looked like it had a door, in other words you could go there.

"This should be it! It looks like the only room it was covered afterwards! The plan here was made around 75 years ago. All the other old rooms of the previous shrine seem covered and shut down except this one!" Anzu said

Yugi's eyes narrowed. What was that room? How could someone get there? He checked the plan and his eyes widened. How could he not think about it?! It was there, before his eyes all time long! He started to run and outside the room.

"Yugi!" the others called and ran behind him

Yugi was running looking straightforward.

"Yami-kun!" he was thinking

The mirror. They were right in front of the mirror. The tension was obvious to everyone's faces. How many times hadn't they looked that mirror? And the entrance for the crypt where Yami had left his last breath…where his body still lay even till now… Yugi was as serious as he hadn't been in his entire life.

"Yami-kun…" he thought, "I'm coming!"

He grabbed a fallen baseball bat and raised it above his head.

"I'll set you free from this!"

And with one determined move he hit the glass surface. The mirror scattered to countless pieces of glass… Behind it, as they had predicted, they had found pieces of wood, boards that seemed to be sealing off a path. It was also painted with white lime, obviously to resemble wall, but with the pass of years, it had almost fallen off.

"Step back, Yugi!" Jounouchi said.

Honda and Jounouchi removed most of them. After that, there was a locked door, which both of them once more tried and managed to open. It was hard and it took time however in the end the path opened, revealing a dark staircase, which led downwards. Darkness below was absolute as if the crypt seemed ready to swallow you. Yugi and his friends lit one torch each. Light fell onto the dusty staircase. Yugi looked at Yami. If Yami weren't a ghost, Yugi would swear he was now pale as wax.

"Are you alright? Yami-kun?"

"Yes…" he said in a drowned voice

"Do you…" Yugi gulped, "Do you recognize this place…?"

"No…" Yami's voice was constantly breaking, "No…it's my first time here…but…I feel a clench…in my heart…"

As if to confirm his words, his hand was clenching his shirt to the spot over his chest. He seemed sick…ill…scared and confused. Yami's words, though, assured Yugi that he was on the right track. He got hold of Yami's hand encouragingly.

"Let's go, shall we…?"

The four of them and Yami, started descending the stairway and with each step they took, Yugi was feeling his heart beating faster and stronger… He couldn't even imagine how Yami was supposed to feel…all he knew was that Yami was now breathing heavily…the more they went down, the more uneasy he seemed.

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, they reached the base of the stairway. They started directing the rays of light from their torches towards every direction, searching. The room smelt horribly; a mix of closure and decomposition as well as humidity and moss. Yugi directed his torch a little righter and…gasped. Everyone did the same to throw light onto the specific spot.

There…against the wall, lay a human skeleton. The skeleton was in a sitting position and the head seemed slightly lowered and leaning to the side. The limbs were carelessly lieing to either side of the body and the legs were gathered together as if the owner of this skeleton wanted to sit squatted but went only halfway. The skeleton was thin and barely average of height. It was dressed in an old, dark blue school uniform so old that the pass of time, decomposition, humidity and water had made the cloth almost rot away over the white bones and it was now filled with holes and dark spots. The dark spots had a brownish color and were located mostly around the sleeves and to the chest of the material. There was no doubt what it was…

Yami's body…

"We found it…" Yugi mumbled, not finding anything else to say…

The others were silent. They didn't even move to nod their heads. The answer was obvious here… Yami was standing there, his eyes widened as they could be; the pupils of his eyes were like tiny, little dots lost in the sea of his irises. His arms and shoulders were hanging soullessly from either side. The look of his face could only be described by the word "horror". Yami was gaping horrified at the skeleton that was no doubt what it was…

"My…body…" he rasped out with a rusty voice

Yugi looked at him and the others didn't need to see him to know what was going on. If it were awkward for them there would be no word to describe how Yami should be feeling at the moment. It was as if looking yourself from above. It was as if yourself would start talking (or not talking in this case) to you. Yami's shock should be even greater than that. He wasn't just staring at himself; he was staring at what had _remained_ of himself!

"G-Guys…" Anzu whispered throwing light onto the skeleton once more, "Look"

They all focused at the skeleton's hands. At the joints at the back of the hand there were cracks…in both hands.

"What is this?" Jounouchi mumbled, "It looks like…someone broke his hands…"

"I…I don't think so…" Anzu stuttered breathlessly, "They're not…that broken…just cracked… I…" she gulped as if to stop herself from vomiting, "I think…I think he did it himself… He was banging his fists to the door…so hard that…he cracked his own hands…"

Everyone was looking speechless. Yes, blood on the sleeves and jacket…and now cracked knuckles… Obviously the unlucky teen was so desperate that he cracked his own hands trying to bang the door loudly enough to call for help…

"Look…" Honda added

They poured light upon the legs now. The right ankle of his was slightly moved off place. Not broken but certainly badly sprained. If anything, Yami wouldn't be able to step on that foot for at least a week. If he had fallen down the stairs then even if he managed to get to the head of it, it would be a miracle, and for sure it would be hurting him like hell. His death seemed to be slow and tormenting; sprained ankle, cracked hands he caused to himself, blood overflowing from his split knuckles and finally…hunger and thirst…

"So…it was an accident after all…" Jounouchi mumbled

Yugi looked right next to him at Yami, who hadn't moved an inch, still staring there in absolute tremor.

"Y-Yami-kun…" Yugi started but found no other words

"My…body…" Yami repeated

His leg moved, doing a single step.

"This can't be…" he mumbled

He made another step.

"This can't be…!"

And another.

"This can't be…my body…" he kept whispering almost in denial as if he was being paranoid, "…not this…pile of bones… Can't be…my body…"

"Yami…kun…" Yugi stuttered again

The others remained silent. There was no doubt that all of them had the taste of vomit somewhere at the back of their throats. Yugi felt like this himself. Yami finally approached the pitiful remains of his body and then…he gasped, his eyes widened, he grabbed his head with both hands and screamed. He screamed like Yugi never heard him before. Like he had lost any sanity he ever had in a mere second…

"NOOOOOO! KYAAAAAHHHH! NO! NO DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO! STOP IT! STOP IIIIIIT!"

"Yami-kun!" Yugi cried out

He dashed forward.

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!"

Yugi grabbed him.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOO! DON'T DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! STOP IT! STOP! NO!"

And when Yugi came in contact with Yami he felt as if some invisible hook grabbed him and pulled him down once and violently and he felt like falling. Falling…falling in an abyss and falling fast as if some vacuum cleaner was pulling him inside.

And everything went black…

* * *

 **Because I know you guys were expecting this moment...it is finally here! I finally posted this chapter! I hope you like it!**  
 **I know it was about time for me to post the chapter that will bring us back to the original point of this story; The ghost and its past!**

 **Believe me when I was writing this chapter to prepare the story for my Aibou** MutouYuugiAibouFan **(DeviAntart account) it was one of the most intense**  
 **chapters I have made! Yes it is indeed too intense for poor Yami who has amnesia but the memories are forcing themselves inside his**  
 **mind once more even if it had tried to much to hold them back... Yes poor guy!**

N **ow the fact that Yugi heard those voices was inspired by** _Tasogare Otome x Amnesia_ anime **in episode 2 if I remember correctly when Niiya Teiichi heard Kanoe Yuuko's voice and found her dead body under school. Now the words I put in italics bold letters are exactly those words Yami spoke.**  
 **And because you know me how much of a "detail-freak" or how much of "original-freak" I am, I decided to give you what Yami says in Japanese here! So:**

 _"I'm scared!"_ = **"Kowai!"** (This means "scary" in Japanese but is also used as a verb "I'm scared")

 _"It hurts!"_ = **"Itai!"** (This means "pained" in Japanese but is also used as verd "to hurt")

 _"I hate!"_ = **"Nikui!"**

(This is a very "heavy" form of saying "Hate". It means "hateful" or "to hate" but it is much worse than say "kirai" which means "I hate" but in the meaning of "don't like" and as an opposite to "suki" which means "to like". "Nikui" is a very heavy form of that. It literaly means "detest" or "loathe" or "hate very much".  
Therefore Yami doesn't simply say "I hate". He hates something to the guts! This is the meaning of hatred he says)

 **One of the images Yugi saw was Yami sitting like this (like the original Tasogare Otome x Amnesia episode 2)**  
 **: / / 68. media. tumblr d62a9aeb543951ba8fa633d32e88a277/ tumblr_ opun0iNV4z1sk31wdo1_ 1280. jpg**

 **Yami's sceleton has a stance like the one Yuuko's body had**  
 **: / / 68. media. tumblr a0a6bdc2019ed82dfae6d0ff6ac4e858/ tumblr_ opun0iNV4z1sk31wdo3_ 1280. jpg (from the manga chapter 6 page 36)**

 **Now what is to happen? What happened to Yami? What happened to Yugi?**  
 **Wait and see! Thank you all for commenting me...I hope more to get interested in my humble story**


	10. Memories of a Ghost

9.

 **Memories of a Ghost**

His eyelids slowly trembled and opened to come face to face with a well-lit room. It was morning and his head was, safely and comfortably, supported by a pillow in a futon. The ceiling had a single lamb on it and looked simple and traditional.

 _"Hm? Where am I?"_ Yugi thought but when he made a move to speak he realized he couldn't. He couldn't control his mouth.

Suddenly without him controlling his body, apparently he got up in a sitting position and he felt his limbs stretch sleep away.

"Mmm!" said his mouth in a voice that was way too deep to be his, "What a nice day!"

" _What's going on?"_

Once more his body moved completely not following his own will and thoughts and threw the futon cover off it, legs moved in order for him to get out of it and stand safely, barefoot, on a fresh tatami. His eyes caught a small view of the room. It looked like a traditional, Japanese room, with the very few, low and wooden pieces of furniture. There even was a full-body mirror to the other side. Once more his legs led him there and he managed to see his reflection. Yugi wanted to gasp. This wasn't _his_ reflection. At the glass surface…he could see Yami!

" _EH?!"_

Yami looked at his reflection with a smirk. He was wearing white long pajamas. He looked himself from both en face and from the sides.

"Hmm…I wonder if I managed to grow some muscle recently…" Yami monologized

Yugi felt his hands more and feeling the forearms and Yami's reflection did the same.

 _"It feels strange…to have more muscular arms… But then…this should be Yami-kun's…memory?!"_

Yami smirked a little.

"Well then…" and raised the shirt over his head.

Yugi was feeling himself do the same moves as Yami, as Yami was getting dressed in his school uniform.

 _"When I touched Yami-kun…I must have entered in his memories. Then right now I must be feeling everything Yami did…see everything he saw…"_

Meanwhile Yami finished getting dressed and fixed the last details of his school uniform.

"Yami…"

As if someone turned the camera around, Yugi saw the picture spin around (as Yami had turned his body around) and saw…a woman standing at the doorframe. She was tall with heavy and wavy blonde hair cascading down her back and big breasts. She was dressed in a blue skirt and a white shirt that had the first three buttons open, to give the other a good view of her cleavage but not something that much, leaving the rest to the imagination.

"Ane-ue…" Yami said softly

" _Ane-ue? So…this is Yami-kun's older sister…?"_

The woman had bright, purple eyes that now, however, were glaring strictly at Yami.

"You're going there again, aren't you? To that child?"

" _That child?"_

"Yeah" Yami replied, "I promised I'd go to see him. He needs support right now"

The woman, who didn't look being more than 24 years old, frowned even more

"What if the epidemic is back? Do you want to catch the same illness?"

"It's alright. It is just a cold. You heard what the doctor had said about it. Not to mention he's fine right now."

 _"The epidemic? Wasn't supposed that the epidemic had ended five years before Yami-kun's death?"_

"Moreover" Yami confirmed, "The sickness is over. It's passed. It will never come back!"

"You can't know that! You always act like a fool when it comes to others! You must think of yourself a little-…"

However then Yugi felt Yami raising his hand…and slapping his sister's cheek!

" _Yami-kun!"_

He was still feeling the burning in his hand. Yami's sister held her reddened cheek as Yami spoke again.

"You're back at this! Get hold of yourself! There is no way I'd abandoned a friend when he needs me the more! Yet alone someone like Sugou-kun! He's only ten for God's sake! What's wrong with you!"

His sister frowned even more and said enraged.

"I am not a kid, Yami! You should better think about how childish is your behavior!"

And turning her back at him she left… Yugi/Yami sighed deeply.

"How helpless you can be…Mai-Ane-ue…" he mumbled

 _"Mai-san… So Yami-kun had a sister named Mai-san…"_

Yami was ready to walk out the door when.

BANG!

"Ite!" Yami gasped holding his pained elbow he had banged against the doorframe, causing his entire arm go numb momentarily, "My elbow!"

" _Ow ow ow! Please be careful….Yami-kun!"_ Yugi also thought feeling pain all over his arm

Yami moved out of the door and out in the cool morning. Yugi could feel his (Yami's) legs move and the small stones crumble beneath the leather shoes. Around him he could only see wooden buildings, like a traditional Japanese village or a small town. Was this Domino? Was this Domino City 70 years ago? It was indeed almost unbelievable, and watching like this was even more unbelievable to Yugi. Yami walked down the street till he reached a house. The door zoomed closer as Yami approached it and knocked it.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion…" he called out the typical words.

He opened the door.

"I'm intruding…" whispered while bending down to remove his shoes

 _"Hm…it looks like too quiet here…"_

Yugi thought as Yami walked down the rice-paper-walled hallway and opened another door. There in the middle was a futon and inside was a boy, around the age of ten just like Yami had said to his sister. He had black and blonde star-shaped hair.

"Sugou-kun…" Yami called in a gentle whisper

The kid barely turned his head towards the voice. He didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Hey, how are you, Sugou-kun? I brought breakfast"

There was a bento box extended before his eyes. Yami was showing it to the kid.

"Let's eat together!"

The boy turned around.

"I don't wanna…" he nagged, "I'll die anyway..."

"Don't be silly!" Yami chuckled, "You won't die from a simple cold! I know you're tough! Come on!"

He opened the bento.

"Here! I have canned fish with me. You said you liked it"

As if to prove it, he grabbed a piece of it with the chopsticks and ate. Yugi felt his own mouth be filled with it and chew as well.

 _"It looks like normal canned tuna fish but…here's 1936…I guess it was considered special… Especially since it is a little before World War II started…"_

The two youngsters sat on the table and started eating together.

'Are you done?" Yami asked

The boy nodded.

"Then…time for dessert!" Yami said cheerfully, "Here! Ane-ue made mochi. Here..."

He opened a second box to reveal the white, soft sweets. The boy took one and Yami took one for himself. He took a bite.

 _"Sweet… In the end…I have all Yami-kun's five senses here…even taste and smell…"_

As they were done eating, Yami started gathering the boxes, when the boy spoke again.

"Why are you doing this, Ni-san? I'll die anyway!"

"No way!" Yami chuckled, "You won't die! I know you won't!"

"Liar!" the boy nagged enraged

"I'm not lying"

"Liar! Ni-san, you liar!" the boy screamed and threw Yami the empty, wooden teacup

"Ouch!" Yami exclaimed as he put his arms over his head to prevent the cup of hitting him bit it had touched his forehead

" _Ow! Please, protect yourself better, Yami-kun!"_ Yugi mumbled feeling as if his head would get a bump there the next day

"Mommy, Daddy, Granny and my Sissy…all of them have…all of them have…"

The boy's voice broke and it started to cry.

"Sugou-kun…" Yami mumbled

He bent down to pick the fallen cup up from the corner of the room, where it had ended up

"Don't worry Sugou-kun. The epidemic is no more but even if it was here, I know you wouldn't die so easily. I know that you are a tough one, Sugou-kun! I know you are a fighter. You wouldn't die so easily…"

"H-How can you say so…?" the boy was sniffing

"I know, so" Yami said gently, "I know that you are tough. Plus the half job is done when you refuse to give up…"

"Ni-san you're always so strong…I can't be like you…"

Yami chuckled with crystal laughter.

"I'm not strong at all… I just know that sometimes we do our best to become better. And sometimes the only thing it takes is to say to yourself 'I can do it! I won't give up!' and then the sickness becomes better. I know you can do it, Sugou-kun!"

"R-Really…?"

"Yes, really and just in case…take this…"

Yami extended a small, violet-colored flower to the boy, who took it.

"What's this?"

"Let's say it's an amulet, to keep you safe. It's a small flower of a wisteria, the symbol of your name and mine. A wisteria symbolizes the unbreakable bond and the long life."

"Yami-Ni-san…" the boy mumbled in emotion

"So, come on, cheer up! You will never be alone…I'll protect you okay?"

The boy fell in Yami's chest, crying softly.

 _"Yami-kun is…so gentle…"_

"Okay! Rest and become completely better so you can come to school, okay?"

"Um!" the boy nodded with a smile.

* * *

Yami walked out of the door and put his shoes on again. On his way out, he spotted Mai waiting.

"Ane-ue!" Yami exclaimed, "You waited there?"

"No…I just happened to pass by. I'll walk you to school…"

"Huh?" Yami smirked, "I'm not a baby to take me to school, anymore, Ane-ue"

"I know, but you sometimes act like one!"

"Touché! That was a low hit, Ane-ue!" Yami chuckled

However the two of them started walking. Now it seemed that she was around a head taller than Yami was.

"Many things happened…ever since the Great War happened…", she said as they did

"I know…" Yami said sadly, "And a lot of things hit us as well… No wonder everyone's so scared…"

"They're like a boiling pot! Sooner or later they will express their fear with anger. You must be careful, Yami…"

Yami rolled his eyes.

"I know, Ane-ue…I know…"

"This is not a game, Yami! War, hunger, the epidemic…everything happened in so small amount of time! I lost a husband because of this, I must remind you!"

Yami lowered his head slightly.

"I know, Ane-ue…I know… I'm sorry I keep worrying you…but I can't help it…"

"I know…" she replied rolling her eyes, "That's why I am worried"

Yami sighed but had no other answer to give.

"Okay, here we are"

Yami's eyes shifted back and fixed upon a building. Yugi did recognize it from that photo in the photo album.

 _"So THIS is Domino High? It definitely looks…different…"_

"Okay, I'm leaving for work. I'll see you at noon" Mai said

"Alright… See you…Ane-ue…"

The blonde woman moved her hand and left. Yugi's hand (aka Yami's) remained there, waving goodbye at her. He lowered it only when she was gone. Yami sighed once more and headed towards the building. There were students already gathering at the schoolyard and all dressed in school uniforms similar to Yami's.

 _"Indeed…it looks different…even the clothes…look so different than those I have gotten used to…"_

Occasionally children would play around with leather balls. Girls also wore different clothes than those of Domino High. They wore long, blue skirts that reached down their shanks and they wore navy-like blouse with a pink scarf around. They wore short, white shocks.

"Oi! Yami!"

Yami turned around and Yugi could feel his anger and disgust. It was a tall boy, around double Yami's height and for sure triples his weight in muscles. His hair was black and hard like horsehair. He was grinning in a kind of arrogant way.

"Hasn't that nagging brat give you the flue for you to drop dead yet?"

The gang that had behind him, chuckled at that.

"Back off, Ushio!" Yami snapped at him

"Or what? Will you smack me?"

A new wave of laugher followed.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

It was a tall, brunette man, with light blue eyes. He was glaring at the party with his arms folded over his chest. He was dressed in a dark suit and white shirt.

"No…nothing, Kaiba-sensei" Yami mumbled through clenched teeth

However the tall man frowned a bit more.

"I hope so! For your own good! You too, Tetsu Ushio! I saw you too! Start a fight in my school and you'll see what Seto Kaiba can do! Now go to your classes!"

Yami, to Yugi's surprise, did not argue but headed towards his class.

* * *

After class was over Yami stretched himself and Yugi's eyesight moved downwards as Yami bended over to pick his schoolbag up. It would be lunch break.

"Finally…I thought it'd never end!" Yami mumbled

" _School subjects are very different than those we do in Domino High…"_ Yugi thought following Yami's movements

Yami stood back to his feet and headed outside. However there was a huge fuss in the yard. There were many students yelling and fighting.

"What the…"

Yami ran at the spot and saw…the boy that was sick before, crying as Tetsu Ushio was holding his school bag.

"Give it back!" the boy cried, "Give it back!"

"Oww or what? Call mommy and daddy? Oh wait! You don't have one! They're dead from the plague! Why don't you drop dead before someone else catches off your disease?"

"I-I'm not sick…it was a cold!" the boy sobbed, "G-Give it back! It's mine!"

"Oi!" Yami yelled and got before Ushio, "Give it back! What do you think you're doing scaring off a boy of ten that doesn't even have half of your size?"

"Y-Yami-Ni-san…" the boy mumbled sniffing his nose

"Give it back!" Yami repeated but he had to jump to grab the back from the taller guy's hands.

However Ushio held it even higher.

"Give it back!"

"Come and get it!" Ushio pushed Yami back

Yami fell, from the strong push, onto his butt in the middle of a muddy puddle.

"Ugh!" he protested

" _Ow! That hurts!"_ Yugi too said in perfect union, in his mind

Yugi could feel Yami's brows knitted together as he stood back to his feet.

"You won't throw me a second time!" he declared angrily

"Ho? Really now?" the older guy smirked

"Yes really! You're just a coward hitting the younger than you!"

"Ho? So Yami- _kun_ wants to save his boyfriend?"

Yugi could feel Yami's anger. Perhaps someone had suspected he liked boys more than girls, well judging from the fact he fell for Yugi that is.

"Call it however you want" Yami yelled, "But I doubt you would have the guts to find someone on your size!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why you…!"

Ushio attacked but Yami appeared faster this time, going out of the way and…tripping Ushio, who fell onto his face in the same puddle Yami had fell before.

"Serves you right!" Yami said hearing everyone laughing.

He grabbed Sugou-kun's bag and took it to him

"You alright?" asked softly

"Y-Yeah"

"Why were you protecting this bag so badly? I could give you new books you know…"

"I-Inside it had…your amulet…I wanted it…to keep me safe…"

Yami did not have the chance to feel touched for Ushio stood back to his feet and Yami snapped his eyes back at him. Ushio gritted his teeth but before attacking again, something made him change his mind and said:

"I'll get you for this, Endo Yami!" and left

Yami felt sweet triumph inside him.

"Fine! Do it your way! I'd take you down anytime, any moment!"

However no sooner had he finished his words and he felt a strong yanking to his ear. Someone pulled him strongly and came face to face with the previous teacher.

 _"Oh, no! Yami-kun's busted!"_

"What did I tell you, Endo Yami?" Seto Kaiba said strictly, twisting Yami's ear a little

"Ouch!" Yami protested loudly, "It wasn't my fault! Ushio started it! Ow! Stop! I said it wasn't my fault!"

"I'll deal with Tetsu Ushio later! As for you, you're going to my office and I'll call your sister to pick you up!"

He pulled Yami again and Yami moaned in protest and pain but nevertheless did nothing. Yugi was feeling everything, obviously, even Yami's head that was lowered and raised to the side from the strong pulling.

 _"This Seto Kaiba-sensei appears really…strict! Ouch!"_

Hours passed and Yami was expecting his sister to come at the gate. The blonde woman soon came and didn't seem much happy. Yami took a step closer.

"Ane-ue…" he started

However his head jolted to the side after Mai's strong slap. Yugi's head too snapped at the same time. Yami raised his hand to touch his reddened, burning cheek.

"You idiotic child! Do you understand what you've done! Suspending you for starting a fight!"

"I didn't START it!" Yami protested, "Ushio was bulling Sugou-kun! I had to do something!"

"What did I tell you about getting into fights? What if you get in trouble because of it?!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Yami bellowed, "Sit back and wait till Ushio did something to him? Are you suggesting me to lay back and play dead when my friends are at need?! Is that your offer?!"

Mai slapped him again, on the other cheek. Yami looked at her but Mai's face immediately softened and pulled him into a hug. Yami was still like a statue in surprise but soon hugged her back.

"You idiotic child…" she mumbled, almost in tears, "Why…won't you be more careful? If I lost you…I…I don't know what I…"

"I know, Ane-ue…I'm sorry…" Yami whispered

Brother and sister started heading back to their house.

* * *

The scene changed again and now Yugi was staring at Yami's hands as he was working on something to cook. He had vegetables on the kitchen bench and he was cutting them in slices.

 _"Hmm… Apparently Yami-kun can cook…"_

"Ite!" Yami mumbled and looked at the finger he accidentally cut

A small string of blood flowed down his index finger.

" _Ow! Or not…! Please be more careful…Yami-kun!"_ Yugi was holding the bleeding finger in union with Yami.

Yami thug his bleeding finger into his mouth and sucked it. Even Yugi felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

"Yami…"

Yami snapped around to see his sister.

"Ane-ue…"

She came closer.

"Making dinner, I see"

"Yup! Gyudon. Did you want something else?"

"No…I'm good…"

She seemed to be hesitating.

"Listen…sorry I slapped you…then…before school…"

"Nah…don't worry about it. I had it coming…"

"But I want you to know I do it because I'm worried…" she said leaning against the kitchen bench

"Yeah…I know…"

Mai remained silent for a second and she moved away from the bench.

"I'll make some coffee. Do you want a cup?"

"Hm? Sure…"

Mai placed the water on the boiler and started preparing the rest to make the coffee.

"Is that a new perfume?" Yami asked as if to start a new conversation

"Yes. My ex-brother-in-law sent it to me this morning from America…"

"Ha! Peacock that lives up to its name huh?" Yami chuckled. Even Mai smiled

Peacock… 'Kujaku'…

 _"It feels strange though…that Yami-kun's sister already had a husband that already has passed away from the Flue… She seems very young for this…but then again…at those times people often got married early… My dad told me that girls might get married even since the age of 16 sometimes…"_

The smell of brewed coffee cascaded in the atmosphere. Mai served the coffee in two mugs and offered one to Yami.

"Thanks"

He took a sip. The coffee was bitter but good. The taste seemed so different at those times than the one of 21st century.

"Anyway…just be careful, please promise me that…"

"Alright…Ane-ue…I promise…"

* * *

After dinner Yami moved to his room, probably to prepare himself for sleep. He then spotted a small envelope on his writing desk.

"Ane-ue!" he called, "What's this?"

"It was at the door. It was addressed to you!" his sister's voice came from somewhere in the house.

Yami's eyes stared at the letter suspiciously. He then grabbed it and opened it, but when he did, his eyes widened n horror. The letter said:

If you want to see your friend in one piece

Come at the back of the school by nightfall

T. U

Yami's hands were now trembling in anger and indignation. He clenched the letter into his fist as if he wanted to crush it.

"Ushio…you…bastard!"

And he started to run. He passed through the door; he ran through the corridor, put his shoes on in a hurry and rushed out in the street. And then it was when he truly started to run. He was running as fast his legs allowed him to. He was breathing heavily.

"Sugou-kun!" screamed

 _"No! No, you mustn't go, Yami-kun! It's a trap! Can't you see! It's a trap!"_

Yugi wanted to scream all that, he wanted to make his legs (Yami's legs) to stop; however he couldn't do either of the two. He was just an observer. Those events had already happened. Nothing Yugi did would work here.

"I can't let them hurt him!" Yami was thinking

 _"Don't go!"_

"If they hurt him, I'll never forgive them!"

 _"It's a trap! Don't go! Can't you see it's a trap?!"_

His breathing was burning his lungs, but Yami was running. He reached the school. It was deserted. There was no one around and the yard was already dark.

 _"Don't go! Please don't go!"_

Yami ran as fast as he still could and entered the schoolyard. He looked around. He was alone, as it seemed. It was chilly, dark and lonely. Yugi could feel Yami's nervousness, but also his anger.

"Ushio! Ushio, you bastard! You're here, aren't you! Come on out! You heard me? Come on out!" Yami bellowed

 _"No! Please run! Go away, Yami-kun!"_

The chuckle made Yami snap around and see Ushio and a few more of his team.

"So you came! I knew you would come to save your, boyfriend, Yami…"

"Ushio!" Yami's tongue was sharp

"The good news is that we don't have him!"

Yami was shocked, Yugi could tell.

"The bad news is…that we dragged you here!"

The circle closed around Yami.

"What…what are you…?"

Cold sweat was running down Yami's back. Suddenly all of them rushed on him. Yami screamed without intending to. Half dozen of people grabbed him at the same time. Yami screamed, hit and kicked but they grabbed him securely.

"Stop! What are you doing?! Let me go! Let go!"

"You're not so tough now, ain't ya?" Ushio mocked him, "Because of you I received a week of suspension! I told you I would pay you back for that!"

The hands were dragging him!

"No! Help! Someone! Somebody help!" Yami was screaming now

He was beyond the point of pride now, he was screaming, kicking and struggling but they were stronger, way stronger. They carried him inside and Yami was always struggling, even when they opened a door. The darkness inside frightened Yami. Panic was slowly threatening to take over him.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! Let me go! No! Where are you…! Help! Someone!"

And…without any further warning…they threw him inside. Yami's body hit on a couple of stairs before he managed to hold himself. The others though, closed the door and Yami heard it locking. Yami gasped, his eyes opened as wide as they could be. He rushed at the door and started banging it loudly.

"Get me out of here! Let me out of here! Now! Ushio! You heard me! Get me out of here! Now! Now!"

The door did not open, and Yami started to panic, He was banging the door like a maniac.

"Let me out! Please let me out!" his voice was breaking now, tears in his eyes

He turned his head for a second. There at the depths of the room there were the remains of some shrine. It was old, rotten and unused for ages…but there at the half-light, appeared like a shrine of sacrifice to Yami, as if his soul would get lost in it. Yami's mind snapped completely in fear.

"KYAAAAAHH!"

He screamed as tears were falling from his eyes and now he was banging like crazy as his fists, in the adrenaline of fear he could not feel the pain.

"Let me out! Please let me out! Please! Someone! Please! Please! I swear! I won't tell a thing! Just get me out! LET ME OUT! Someone! Please! SOMEONE!"

His knuckles had split open, spilling with blood the wooden door, his eyes were blurred from tears.  
"Please! Someone! SOMEBODY HELP ME! Open up! Please open up!"

Now Yami was using his entire weight to bang on the door. Pain was rising to his entire arm from his hands but he couldn't think anymore!

"Please! Open up! I'll do anything! Anything! Just let me out!"

Cold was spreading. It was night already.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE SOMEONE!" he was crying, "You can hear me, can't you! HELP ME!"

" _Yami…kun…"_ Yugi couldn't help, just feel the fear and pain Yami felt

Yami made another desperate move but then…he lost his balance and fell behind. Yami felt as if someone was pulling his stomach out as he fell…hit on some stairs and…fell at the base of the stairs.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!" Yami screamed in pain

 _"UGH! Oh no! Yami-kun's ankle! It's sprained!"_

"It hurts!" Yami screamed, "It hurts! SOMEONE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! MY ANKLE IS SPRAINED! SOMEONE! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Yami started to panic even more. The lights of the day…the last rays of hope had started to die out. No! Yami's mind was screaming, I don't want to remain in darkness! I don't want to be alone in the darkness! But…nightfall came…and Yami was remained in the darkness…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

It has been around two days… Yes, it was Friday when Ushio's gang had thrown Yami was lieing there, with his back against the wall…unable to move. His fingernails were black from cold, his knuckles were split and bleeding badly. A few hours ago he had heard people's voices but he had no strength to get up, his ankle was hurting him so much… He no longer had the strength to bang onto something cause his knuckles were cracked. He could no longer yell because he lost his voice after yelling for ours… His tongue was often clicking or licking his all-dry and wounded lips. His stomach was growling so badly, it was painful and his throat was dry. Yugi could only watch.

 _"This is cruel! This is so cruel! It's so unfair! So unfair! How can people be so cruel! How could they not search for Yami-kun here! How could they abandon him here! How can someone be so cruel!"_

And the disaster came. Yami heard people nailing something on the entrance. His eyes widened in panic now.

 _"Oh no! God, no! Today is the day they would close up this last entrance! Yami-kun!"_

This new threat, made Yami panic so much that he got strength. He was seeing the last lights of hope being taken away from him.

"NO!" screamed with new strength in a rusty voice, "No! NO!"

He was crawling on the floor.

 _"Ugh! Please do not strain yourself, Yami-kun! Your leg…your leg!"_

"Help me! Don't close me inside! Please help me! SAVE ME! I'm scared…cold…it hurts! Please! Please!"

However the sounds of the tools was drowning his desperate pleas and with a last stoke…the last light and the last sound was erased.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Yami wanted to move but fell face down on a puddle of water gathered there.

"WHY! WHY!" he was now crying, "Why this happened to me!"

His hands clenched the mad with the last remains of strength he had.

"I did nothing bad! Why did this have to happen to me!"

He hit his fist down.

"Why!"

Punch.

"Why!"

Punch.

"WHY!"

And he started to cry…cry with loud sobs…his weakened body trembling. Yugi was feeling sympathy…

 _"Yami…kun…"_

Two more days passed. Yami was exhausted. His eyes had black circles, the blood on his hands had dried…his ankle was now swollen and throbbing painfully.

"Why…?" Yami whispered breathlessly, leaning against a wall

His voice was trembling, sobbing and feeling the injustice

"It…it hurts…"

 _"Indeed…"_

"It's…so cold…"

 _"Indeed…"_

"I'm hungry…I'm thirsty…"

 _"Indeed…"_

"I want to go home… I want to go home…! Ane-ue…someone…I want to go home…!"

 _"Yami-kun…"_

Suddenly Yami looked at his shaking hands. The look on his face had changed. Now it was pure hatred. Pure anger.

"Those bastards! It's all their fault!"

Yugi gasped. He could see where this was leading.

"Those bastards! It's their fault I'm here…! They pushed me here! I hate them! All of them! And those villagers! Sugou-kun too! He didn't search! I hate them!"

 _"No! Yami-kun! You mustn't! Hate is never a good thing! No! No! Yami-kun!"_

Yami's face looked like the face of a madman, grinning maliciously in the madness death can give you. But immediately stopped.

"What…am I…thinking…? I can't hate…not…like this… Sugou-kun…did nothing wrong…"

His hands raised to hold his scull shaking, his eyes open wide now, as if he was struggling to keep his sanity, to find some escape route from that hatred that was eating him up at that moment.

"That boy…did nothing wrong…! He didn't know…he couldn't have known… But…it hurts! It hurts so much…! It's dark… I'm alone…! I'll die! No…! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I'm…I'll die here! It's their fault! No… No, I shouldn't hate…I mustn't…"

He didn't have the strength to finish the whisper… His hand fell to the side.

"Yes…I can't…I can't hate…but…it hurts… I'm scared…and cold…so…cold…"

His head leaned to the side…his eyes closed…forever…

 _"Yami-kun…"_

As if by a vacuum cleaner, Yugi felt being sucked upwards, getting out of Yami's body, Yami's memories…going up and up… And the last thing he saw…was Yami as a ghost, standing before the mirror and looking around in confusion…

* * *

 **Oh goodness! I finally reached ten chapters! and what's more, the 10th chapter is one of my personal favorites!**

 **And of course always a gift for** MutouYuugiAibouFan **(Deviantart) and a thanking to** Tarashima (Deviantart) **for allowing me to use the surname "Endo" for Yami!**

 **And I think we finally reached the peak of our story! Yami's past! You wanted it and it is here!**  
 **And yes I was inspired by Tasogare Otome x Amnesia. I loved that episode showing us Yuuko's past and Teiichi being trapped in it that I simply wanted to add that in my story as well. Yugi technically is not "present" in what happens, he is inside Yami and sees everything from Yami's point of view. He can't do anything and he says, feels, sees and hears whatever Yami did the day of his death!**

 **Yes, some might have thought we needed more Yu-Gi-Oh characters in this story so I wanted to keep some of those for Yami's past-flashback! Therefore because of the great similarities between him and Mai, I chose Mai to be his elder sister! And so I managed to get the parallel of Tasogare Otome x Amnesia (of course there Yuuko has a younger sister but I wanted Mai to be her actual age!)**  
 **And yes I am sure everyone would see Ushio coming out! I think this guy needs more attention in original series of Yu-Gi-Oh so I wanted to keep him in the classical role of bully (Come on some of you saw that coming! )**  
 **And yes! Kaiba is here too! I simply WANTED to have Kaiba in here and since I saw he couldn't appear in the actual chapters I put him in the flashback instead. I thought the role of School Headmaster would suit him for some reason!**

 **Okay as for Yami's death only one thing I have to say...POOR YAMI!**  
 **Now for those of you that assumed it was an accident, you were partly right (because a child's joke that went too far is not REAL murder, I mean willing murder). Tasogare Otome x Amnesia had Yuuko be sacrificed to the gods but I wanted something more...common to happen. In Greece there were a couple of disappearance cases that in the end were results of bullying that went too far.**  
 **Therefore Yami died of hunger and thirst and perhaps cold because he was accidentally sealed at the basement of school that used to be an altar that was no longer used, therefore school shut it down. (the tragic coincidence was that they practically sealed it in order to _avoid_ some accident, for a student could accidentally fall in there and in the end it was what sealed Yami's death)**

 **Now some of you might ask "If the path was sealed why the others did not say a word and left Yami die?" Well I will answer...read and see!**

 **Aaaand since you know what a detail-freak I am (^^;) I'll give you some random trivia for the story! :**

 *** Yami calls Mai _"Ane-ue"_ , which is a very old way of calling your elder sister. Nowadays children would prefere the most common term "Onee-san" instead. However _"Ane"_ means _"my older sister"_ and _"ue"_ technically means _"above"_**  
 **In a way Yami calls his elder sister "Elder Sister Above Me" and this shows great respect for her. I also used this for two other reasons, first because Atem in the anime calls his father "Chichi-ue" and I wanted to parallel it with it and also because Yami is supposed to live in some other time in the past and I wanted to emphasize this age difference between him and his friends.**  
 **Nevertheless the same speech is used by Yami, the "Ore" to speak for himself "Omae" to speak for the others "Kimi" to speak to youngers and females etc**

 *** When Yami enters Sugou-kun's house, he uses the typical words a japanese person would use when entering in someone else's house. To be more specific:**  
 ** _"I'm sorry for the intrusion"_ = "Gomen kudasai!" ("Sorry Please")**  
 ** _"I'm intruding..."_ = "Ojama shimasu" ("I'm causing you trouble", "I'm intruding")**  
 **Normally Yami uses the "infinitive" form of verbs instead of the courteous "-masu" full verb so under normal cercumstances Yami should speak like this:**  
 ** _"Sumanai"_ instead of "Gomen"**  
 ** _"Kure"_ instead of "Kusasai"**  
 ** _"Jama"_ instead of "Ojama"**  
 ** _"Suru"_ instead of "Shimasu"**  
 **However I wanted to keep those phrases in their usual way because they are used like this standard as a way of courtesy**

 *** Yami makes fun of Mai calling her "Peacock" because "Kujaku" means "Peacock" in Japanese.**

 *** Gyudon is a type of soup made with beef meat in Japan and Mochi is a type of spongy sweet made of sweet bean flour**

 *** When Yugi says "Indeed" to dying Yami's words it is the japanese _"Sou desu ne..."_ ("It is so, isn't it?") -memory of Teiichi's answers to Yuuko-**

 *** I believe every anime fun is familiar with the call for help so Yami here calls for help "Tasukete kure!" ("Save me please!")**  
 **Also one of my favorite and most dramatic lines of Yuuko that I wanted to add in Yami was where Yami said "You can hear me can't you?! SAVE ME!" that would be in Yami's japanese _"Kikoete iru darou?! TASUKENASAI YO!"_ (and this "-sai" at the end of he verb is a term of imparative voice, usually used for younger children. The reason I chose Yami scream "tasukenasai" instead of "tasukero!" which is even more imparavive, is that Yami is desperate and doesn't want to offend anyone. Plus he thinks that the others are "lower" than him like children.)**

 **Anyway I'll stop now before I become more tiring! However I DEFINITELY recommend you to watch Tasogare Otome x Amnesia and you'll see in that episode why Yuuko's past inspired me so much to make this chapter like that!**

 **And OF COURSE I have music for this! Some songs that stole my heart from Tasogare Otome x Amnesia and I thought they would be fitting.**

 _Yami running after Sugou-kun_ = (Tasogare Otome x Amnesia Track 7)  
 **This was also the song playing in the similar scene of the anime that inspired me.**

 _Yami being thrown to the Altar_ = (Tasogare Otome x Amnesia Kage Yuuko/Shadow Yuuko)  
 **It is just the prefect song for a scary and at the same time sad moment!)**

 _The Altar_ = (Tasogare Otome x Amnesia The Alar)  
 **This is where Yami sees the altar in half-dark and gets mad in fear.**

 **And yes psychologists say that half-dark is the worst part when it comes to illusions because the light goes to some places and makes you even more scared of the surroundings while Yami gets completely scared when it gets dark because he is alone in that place.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been busy with the last days in University before the exams!**  
 **Enjoy! (and it is already night here! perfect time for ghost stories!)**


	11. Ghost of Hatred

10.

 **Ghost of Hatred**

"Yugi! Oi! Yugi! Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes opened slowly and saw Jounouchi's face above him and the other three shaking him. He was back to the present…back to the original world; Back to reality.

"Yugi!" Anzu said in relief.

"Thank goodness man! You're awake!" Honda said

Yugi was feeling a huge weight onto his entire body as if he weighted like lead. All that…was what Yami had been through! How cruel! He died all alone…with no one there to help him…from hunger…thirst and fear…pain and sadness…

"Yami…kun…" he whispered

His eyes fell on Yami…and immediately widened in horror. Yami was screaming his lungs out, a terrible scream that so much resembled the screams he did in the crypt before he died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T SHOW ME THAT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! YOU BASTARD, DON'T SHOW ME THAT!"

"Yami…kun…" Yugi moved slowly, drowsily from Jounouchi's embrace

"DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE! I DON'T!"

Yami grabbed a piece of wood and raised it over his head, ready to strike with it. He wanted to destroy his own skeleton in his frenzy!

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE! STOP! IF YOU JUST…STOPPED!"

"Yami-kun! STOOOOP!"

This time it was Yugi's scream and he hugged Yami tightly. Yami, feeling Yugi's warm arms around him, snapped out of his frenzy at once and grabbed Yugi in a hug, breaking down in tears in Yugi's chest.

"I was so scared!" he cried out, "I was so scared! It was so dark! And cold! I didn't want to die! I wanted to go home! I was so scared! I was so alone! It hurt! It hurt all the time!"

"Shhhh…" Yugi whispered softly hugging him tightly, "I know…I was there…I felt it… I saw everything…"

Tears flowed down his soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Yami-kun…you had to get through this…it was so cruel…"

Yami, looked at the skeleton with the corner of his eye, and there was such terror in them, as if he was afraid that the skeleton would come back to life and eat him up whole.

"Yugi…let's go up! I can't look at it anymore! I can't! Please take me up! Get me out of here… Please…I'll do anything! Anything! Just get me out of here!"

"Sh sh sh…I will. I will."

Yami was still sobbing uncontrollably when Yugi assisted him to stand up and started climbing up the stairs, with Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu following them, leaving the dark crypt and the unworldly skeleton behind in the darkness…

* * *

Back at the surface, Honda and Jounouchi had closed the hole once more by nailing the best they could, the boards back in place. Yami on the other hand was hugging himself, shaking all over still; his eyes open wide as if ready to get out of their sockets. He was absolutely frightened. Getting his memories back was already hard enough if it happened so fast, getting back memories as horrible as those…well that was something no one could probably take…yet alone Yami.

"Yami…kun…" Yugi whispered

However he could only hold Yami's hand. Nothing more seemed more effective right now than that. Yugi wouldn't dare tell his friends of what he had seen, not in front of Yami, so he told them he would talk about it with them later. However from what he could see…he himself wasn't ready for such thing either. He had something in his throat. What he had just witnessed was beyond what words he knew could explain.

He was feeling his head spinning, his heart still hammering against his ribs. He was feeling sick and weak. He had the impression his stomach would turn upside-down any moment now, he felt the need to vomit, to scream and cry, to go back home and burry himself under the bed sheets till the nightmare was over. However he knew he had to be strong for Yami. If it was that hard for him (and it was already hard watching such a cruel story, no, be _part_ of it, practically knowing what it was to happen and still find himself unable to do something to stop it)… Then what of Yami? Yami who had died in such a cruel way and lived for 70 years as a ghost? He had stayed in oblivion, erasing his own memories, subconsciously in order to keep himself from going crazy and now he had gotten all those horrible memories back; all the old fears, regret and pains, in one second and now…what was there for him now? What lay ahead?

"Man…" Jounouchi mumbled, "And now what? What are we supposed to do?"

"Yeah…" Honda agreed, "We found Yami's body but…what now? What are we supposed to report?"

"Perhaps we would report it to the police…" Anzu said gulping, "After all…it is a case of disappearance that remained unsolved for more than 70 years. M-Maybe if we give his body a proper funeral then…then Yami-kun too…"

She stopped, finding himself unable to continue. She saw Yugi, sitting on the floor, having his arms wrapped around something invisible, no, around Yami. She could only imagine what that could mean for them both. Actually right now she could distinguish a light, aura-like body in Yugi's arms. It was blur like morning fog that was being erased away by sunlight but she could tell that somehow…she could see him like that only because he was in Yugi's arms…

"I say we wait, guys" Jounouchi said

Everyone turned around to look at him.

"I think we should wait till Yami feels better and he can decide what happens with it. I mean, it's Yami's body after all… He is the one who should decide"

"Yeah…I guess you're right" Honda agreed

Yugi was feeling something burn behind his eyes. His eyelids were so heavy he could barely keep them open. His head was heavy and spinning like a top, but managed to nod his head once, yet slowly.

"I think we should move now…" Jounouchi said

Everyone started to move but Yami grabbed onto Yugi like he was a drowning man grabbing his lifeboat.

"No! Please Yugi! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone! Please stay with me! Stay!"

Yugi looked at him, tiredly but also pitifully.

"Yami-kun…" he whispered

"Please! I can't! I can't stay here on my own! Please…please!"

Yugi sighed and hugged him softly and comfortingly.

"You, go ahead guys…I'll stay with Yami…" he said weakly

"Yug…are ya sure about that?" Jounouchi asked for all they could see that something was wrong with Yugi

"Yes…I'm sure…please go ahead…"

"Oh…okay…"

After saying their soulless goodbyes the others started leaving the room. Yugi was left alone with Yami. Yami shivered once more and hugged Yugi tightly, as if seeking for protection. The strong, teaser and brave, Yami was gone, swallowed by this shaky mess of a boy who needed now protection.

"Yami…kun…" Yugi whispered…

…And collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed in panic

He got hold of Yugi and shook him up. He knew something was wrong.

"HELP!" he screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP!"

A second later he realized that only Yugi could hear him. The others would never hear him no matter how loudly he yelled. Desperate to draw their attention, he grabbed the baseball bat and hit the window with all his strength. It shattered to the floor in thousands of pieces with a tremendous sound. After it he hit the walls, the sofa, a pile of cartons that collapsed to the floor as well rising dust and noise.

"Please" he thought desperately, "Please hear me out! Please let them hear me out!"

* * *

The others were indeed somewhere close to the exit when they heard the noise.

"What was that?" Honda asked

Anzu gasped in realization.

"It's Yami!"

Fearing of the worst, they ran up and saw the bat flying in the air, in the middle of a mess and Yugi on the floor.

"YUGI!" everyone called in union

Anzu approached him first and touched him.

"He's burning up in fever! We must take him to the hospital!"

"Roger that!" Jounouchi grabbed Yugi almost bridal style as if Yugi were a ragged doll, "Come on pal! Hold out! Help's coming…"

Yugi's eyes half-opened as he was being carried away. The last thing he saw was Yami staring at him worried sick.

"Yami…kun…" he whispered extending his arm at him

But that was the only thing he could do before everything turning black once more…

Yugi was sent to the hospital and immediately got transferred in a room. The doctors said that he was calling out Yami's name even after they gave him meditation to help him have calmer sleep…

And night came…

* * *

At school, at night, Yami was curled up; sitting with his knees drawn to his chest against a wall. His hands were both grabbing his head and his nails were almost digging down his scull. He was shaking like a leaf in the typhoon and his eyes were opened wide like an owl's. It was as if he was scared, or fighting or both but neither Yami himself knew the reason. School at night seemed to be strangling him now…every tiny sound, every dancing shadow was enough to make him go crazy. He hoped to have Yugi by his side but now Yugi was gone and he was all alone to deal with this. Memories kept on coming inside his mind and spinning around in a whirlpool of death, fear, pain and most of all…hatred. It was the hatred he had almost felt the last moments before he passed away, the thing that had him lingered to this world for more than 70 years… Oh, yes, it was a thirst stronger than any kind of thirst he felt before. It was burning his throat, his very being with a frozen fire that was making him feel cold and tremble all over.

That Ushio…that Ushio and his gang! If it weren't of him then he would never had died so violently in the first place! He would go to his bed…have dinner, say goodnight to his older sister… He would have gone to school the next day! He would live! Perhaps he would find someone to love! He might have been still alive now, living his last years somewhere peacefully! If it weren't of him he wouldn't be a cursed soul with no memories lingering, trapped in a school for 70 years!

"I hate!"

If it weren't of him he would never have died like this!

"I hate!"

He was talking alone like a madman…like in frenzy, like he could get those burning feelings away if he spoke them. If he spoke them and got them out of him perhaps…perhaps he could become back to normal…

"I hate!"

But the feeling was growing stronger…and stronger…

"I hate!"

It wouldn't leave him alone!

"I hate!"

It wouldn't go away!

"I hate! I hate! I hate! I hate! I hate! I hate! I hate! I hate! I HATE…!"

 _"I hate…"_

* * *

 **Finally I got to update this! I decided to do it before my exams start!**

 **I have nothing more to say for this but that; POOR YAMI!**  
 **He has been through so much and now that he remembered them...it was really costly to him!**  
 **Also poor Yugi couldn't handle this terrible thing he saw and felt...and that's why he collapsed. Yami forgot all his fear to save him...**

 **Poor little sweethearts!**  
 **Don't worry though I will update as soon as I can...**

 **(Once again this "I hate" Yami keeps whispering is the word "Nikui" in Japanese)**


	12. Ghost of Vengeance

11.

 **Ghost of Vengeance**

"Hmm…blood pressure is good, temperature back to normal and the blood tests we ran show nothing to worry about. I guess you're back to health, young mister Muto"

The female doctor was smiling to Yugi, who was now sitting down on the hospital bed, lowering his sleeve once more, from where the doctor had measured his blood pressure.

"Thank you, doctor" Yugi said softly, "Thank you very much"

The doctor smiled and nodded. The room Yugi was in was luminous and comfortable, white and welcoming. The doctor was already gathering the monitor back into its bag.

"You know" she said in the process, "You gave your friends quite a good scare when you collapsed like that, however apparently your fever was not from a cold. I'd say it was a result of too much anxiety and pressure at once. You should be more careful of your health, young man!"

"I'm sorry…" Yugi lowered his head

However the doctor smiled warmheartedly, placing her hands to her waist.

"Well, you young people tend to forget you have limits too. So be it… I would suggest you to take it easy for a couple of days okay? If you feel bad again you can contact with me. Okay?"

Yugi nodded.

"Thank you, doctor…thank you very much"

"No problem. I'll inform your mother to come and pick you up."

Yugi nodded gratefully once more and the doctor left, mumbling something as she did so (perhaps telling something to a nurse outside). Yugi sighed.

"Yami-kun…" he thought, "He was left alone…with all those horrible memories! I have to hurry to his side…"

The door opened to reveal the smiley faces of Honda, Jounouchi and Anzu's. Anzu was also holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, Yug!" Jounouchi said getting in the room

"You scared us, pal" Honda also said smiling

"Are you better?" Anzu asked placing the flowers close to Yugi

Yugi felt soft tears at the corner of his eyes; tears of pure emotion.

"Guys…" he whispered.

He mopped the tears away with his sleeve and nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I'm better. Thank you everyone."

"It's not us ya should thank, pal" Jounouchi said

Yugi gasped, when realized the true meaning of Jounouchi's words.

"Whew! You gave us quite a scare!" Jounouchi said sitting on the bed

"Yeah!" Honda barged in, "What happened there, man? You just fell out cold like this!"

Yugi looked down in his empty lap. He knew he should explain but…could he do it now? Could he really put his thoughts in order and explain them? However if Yami had found such courage inside him, not only now but also in the past, then he should do the same!

"Alright, guys…I'll try to explain everything to you…"

And started telling them about the vision he and Yami had shared…

* * *

Yugi went to school the next day. He was still a bit pale and weak but he just _had_ to go there. He couldn't, no he shouldn't leave Yami alone anymore. Yami needed the mot outmost support at this moment. Yugi had promised he would spent the night with him and still…because he wasn't strong enough to take it…Yami spent the night alone and afraid…without having a shoulder to cry to…

However there was something Yugi feared even more than Yami's broken spirit. He was mostly afraid of Yami's hatred. He still had nightmares from Yami's face back in his future crypt. That look, that was everywhere in Yami's eyes; the look of madness…hatred and anger…the look of the greatest thirst for vengeance. Yami was not an evil spirit, of course he wasn't. He was a tormented soul that needed support and help…however the hatred he felt that moment was genuine. In his madness he came even to hate the little boy he wished to protect so badly…

Yugi was afraid, because he didn't want Yami to lose himself to some hatred that was caused so unfairly in his heart, by a joke of school that went too far. Yami experienced one of the slowest deaths a human being could have because he spoke for a friend. Yugi would want Yami to keep that side of him instead of losing it to vengeance. Therefore, despite the fact the first period was about to start, Yugi didn't head for the classroom. On the contrary he ran towards the Old Building and towards the room everyone knew too well. He had the impression that no matter what Yami felt being in the same room as his crypt, for some reason he knew the room would be equally alluring to him (in a dark, unworldly way). Yugi ran up the stairs, crossed the wooden hallway and reached the door. He opened it and walked in…

When he saw him, he wished he hadn't. Yami was at the corner, hugging himself, shaking like a leaf. It was as if he was struggling with all his memories and the torrential of emotions. He was in an even worse shape than Yugi had thought. Sure, he hadn't gone berserk yet, neither it looked like he had caused anything serious but he seemed definitely at the edge of it. The room around him was a mess; with fallen and scattered objects all over the place while the glass windows were broken in thousands of pieces. Yami wasn't in shape to clean everything up.

"Yami…kun…" Yugi whispered

Hearing his name, and hearing Yugi's voice, made Yami snap out of it and snap around to face him. His face lit up with hope, but it was not the beautiful shine his face usually had, on the contrary it was the desperate kind of hope, the one someone would take when he was nearly the edge of breaking.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed and rushed at him like the starving man would run to the bread

He then got hold of Yugi's face with both of his palms and pulled him closer, his lips kissing Yugi's with flaming passion and yearning, as if he was hoping to suck life out of Yugi to get strength himself. It was a desperate, a sad kiss. Yugi's eyes got teary and then closed. He returned Yami's kiss as tears flowed down his cheeks. When he pulled back Yami was still holding his face.

"Are you alright, now?" he asked agonizingly, "I was so scared!"

"Yes…" Yugi whispered, swallowing his sobbing away, "Yes, I'm fine…I'm fine…"

He broke down to tears and hugged Yami tightly.

"Forgive me! Forgive me, Yami-kun! I wasn't strong enough! I wasn't! I am sorry I left you all alone in this place…after everything you've been through! It wasn't my intention! But I couldn't help it! I…I was weak! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright…now that you're fine…it's alright! Oh, goodness I was so scared!"

Yugi had never seen Yami like this. He waited for a little till they were both calmer and Yugi said:

"Yami-kun…thank you, so much. Jounouchi-kun and the others told me about it, how you did everything you could…to bring them back to help me… Even in your condition…you wanted to help me…you protected me…"

Yami didn't deny that. He only smiled weakly. He seemed slightly better now that Yugi was there but Yugi could tell that danger hadn't passed yet. Yami turned his head elsewhere as if being ashamed to show his face.

"I was…so scared…" he confessed, "I was here alone…and that room…that room is still haunting me! I couldn't bear it! I wanted it to finish! I wanted it to stop!"

"Yami-kun…"

Yami was shaking once more now, his hand got hold of his head and his eyes filled with burning tears.

"I was so scared!" he sobbed, "I was so scared of my heart! I was so scared…!"

He was now looking at his shaking hands as if he didn't believe they belonged to him.

"I was thinking back at that place! I was alone and cold…hungry and thirsty! I knew I didn't want to die! I didn't want to die! And I was thinking why this had to happen to me!"

Yugi lowered his head but gasped as Yami whispered:

"Hate!"

Yami's eyes were wide now, the trembling uncontrollable.

"All I could do was hate! I hated Ushio! I hate him! I hate him! It's all his fault! He did this to me! He locked me in! I hate him! Him and his gang! I hate them! I hate them!"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD, YAMI-KUN!" Yugi yelled holding of Yami's shoulders to shake him up

Yami looked at him, his eyes teary but also full of question.

"You must not hate, Yami-kun! Hatred never helped anyone!"

"Yugi…"

Yami seemed in disbelief.

"Yugi…they did this to me! Because of them I died! Because of them I suffered! Because of them I was tormented without being at fault! If it weren't of them…if it weren't of them then I…"

"Yami-kun, no! They were children! They were just children. They thought of it as a joke! They didn't know what they were doing! They probably did not know that the elders would seal away that path two days after! You must not hate them, Yami-kun! Hatred is poison! You mustn't think of revenge either! Don't lose yourself!"

"But…Yugi…"

"Besides" Yugi didn't give him space to doubt, "this was 70 years ago. Now Ushio-san might already be…"

He couldn't tell it straight forward but it was obvious. 70 years was some long time. Ushio might have died of old age or out of illness already. Yami was frozen to place as if Yugi had now spoken a truth he had never thought of before. His limbs relaxed completely, no, he let them fall soullessly to the floor he was kneeling on.

Yugi could tell what was going on. As a ghost he had remained on this land of the living because of the hatred and this "unfinished business" he had from the past. Now though, that the responsible of his death might already be dead, then what was left for him to do? How could his spirit rest in peace now?

"But…" Yami mumbled, "Then…what can I do…? What's left of me to do…?"

Yugi smiled softly.

"You should remain yourself, Yami-kun. And perhaps if we burry your body, if we give it a proper funeral then you too might be…"

Yami looked at him, as if he didn't know what to say. Yugi was so gentle to him. The warmth touched his heart. He threw a scared glance towards the direction the crypt was and then back at Yugi.

"You…really think so…?" he dared to ask in a small voice, teary

"I know so" Yugi smiled, using the words Yami had used towards that boy

Yami looked at him. The recognition was obvious in his eyes. He managed to smile at last and nodded his head. Yugi nodded back.

"Now…let's clean this mess up shall we? Tomorrow we'll have the school's festival's opening ritual."

Yami smiled and nodded once more. Yugi helped him stand…

* * *

Indeed next day seemed quite busy. All hallways of school were now decorated with colored papers and garlands. Students were working all day to prepare the school for the opening ceremony. In reality it would be some older students of the past that had already graduated, to speak about their old times in school and finally the school principal would give the signal for the school festival to start.

Yugi was grateful for the great amount of work because like that Yami and he could get their minds occupied and forget about the horrible moments. Yami had also promised he would think about getting a funeral for his body later on. For now he needed time and Yugi believed this was perfectly understandable, taking under consideration how difficult time Yami has been through the past days. Around lunchtime they had all finished decoration and by the end of it, the first invited people had started to come. Most of them were now students at universities and colleges and some others were already adults that were making their careers. There were also some older people though, grandparents and some other aged people that had graduated from Domino High School. The occasion seemed to be special because of them.

"Whoa!" Yugi said enthusiastically, "Look, how many people have come, Yami-kun!"

Yami gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!"

Yugi looked at him. He could tell that Yami was trying really hard to be cheerful and get over his shock. He was already slightly better and wasn't shaking so much, but from time to time, while the two of them were cleaning the room the night before, Yami would take glances towards the sealed crypt as if he was expecting the skeleton to come up walking and hunt him down. Even now he seemed kind of nervous.

There was the sound of the school bell that was calling everyone to take seats for the ceremony to begin. Yugi took a glance of Yami.

"I have to go to my seat, Yami-kun"

"You do? Oh, I see…then go…"

Yugi looked at him.

"Won't you come along?"

"I will. In a second"

Yugi smiled and nodded, following the river of students inside the main hall of the school. Yami was left behind for a second. He sighed as he watched students walk. His eyes were sad. 'I could be one of them', his eyes said. 'I could be alive with them'. Yami wasn't even to the graduation photo of the second year. He had so many dreams as a student, and they were all taken away from him, for a stupid joke. He had suffered in a deathtrap because of a stupid joke that went too far… He shook his head to clear those thoughts away. Yugi was right. Thinking of it all the time wouldn't change anything. Perhaps he should enjoy the moment and push the bad memories aside. Perhaps, if gods still listened to him and had the tiniest bit of compassion, he would forget of this pain and hatred with time, like his memories were erased once, a little before his death…

He sighed once more and flowed in the air, passed through the wall and entered the other side of it, inside the ceremony. Children were already taking their seats. The room was packed with people. The platform at the end of it had a counter with the microphone where the speakers would tell their stories. Indeed this was the day the school would celebrate 100 years anniversary and so that was the meaning of the ceremony. More people kept on coming. However a particular person drew his attention. It was an old man, as it seemed between the age of 85 and 90 years of age. He gave the impression that he used to be a tall and well-built man in his youth but now his body was bended over, forming a hump and his limbs were now flabby and cumbersome. His face was full of wrinkles and black dots while his hair that probably used to be hard and good, now were completely white and had started become thinner, leaving part of his scull invisible beneath (which also had some black dots on it). He was dressed in a khaki suit, without wearing a necktie, brown shoes and he was assisting his walking with a wooden walking stick. Yami felt himself narrowing his eyes as if by instinct to observe him better. Something on him felt strange…familiar… One of the students was assisting him in his steps, having his arms protectively around the old man.

"Come…come over here, Ushio-san…" he said politely

The sound of the whisper made Yami freeze to his spot and his eyes widened so much that if they were able to slip out of their phantom-sockets, they would have done so. Their pupils were also so small that seemed lost within the levanter color of the iris.

Ushio! He had said Ushio!

Yami's shaking hands found their way up to his head, which they grabbed as if the fingers wanted to penetrate his scull. Images rushed through his mind like scenes in a cinematic record. Tetsu Ushio laughing arrogantly, Tetsu Ushio ordering his gang grab him, Tetsu Ushio helping them throw him into the dark basement…

"Tetsu-san…welcome to our school…" one of the teachers said politely

Tetsu Ushio! He had said Tetsu Ushio!

Everything in Yami's vision seemed red now. If his body were alive now, his heart would sure have skipped beats hammering against his ribcage and his blood would have reached volcanic temperatures up in his head. Tetsu Ushio was there! His killer had dared to lay a foot in that school, there he was now, heading towards his chair, alive and having lived his life while Yami was now floating in the air, a ghost trapped in this school, invisible and ignored by everyone for more than 70 years!

His fists clenched so tightly that if he had a physical body, they would have bled for sure. He suddenly felt as if his fists hurt him at the back where his physical body had the cracks at the bones. His eyebrows knitted together so hard that they would stick onto the bridge of his nose if they could. Hatred was set aflame inside him like a wave of lava and there was no way he could stop it now. He had his killer right before him!

That bastard! It was time for him to pay for the life he destroyed and took!

* * *

Tetsu Ushio had spoken in the ceremony and taken his seat soon afterwards, but now he was walking down the corridors, searching for the bathroom. He had obviously taken the wrong turn since he was not familiar with the new building's plan. He was mumbling something through his teeth as he was looking around. From some satanic coincidence he found himself in the middle of the old hallway. Was it instinct that brought him there or something else? Ushio didn't know. All he knew was that he was lost in this school and that he could only hear the sound of his walking stick against the boards of the floor. When…

 _ **"I FOUND YOU!"**_

That was a deadly whisper coming from Yami's smirking lips. And then Yami moved his arm once and every single window of the hallway broke in thousands of pieces all around Ushio. Ushio let out a loud cry of fear and covered his head with both hands, to protect himself from the rain of glass. When he looked around his eyes widened in pure horror. In the middle of the hallway was Yami, grinning maliciously. He was holding an old baseball bat. He looked the youth he was in his 16, and was standing there with the at all pleasant sardonic grin to his face, having a murderous look in his eyes. Ushio fell onto his butt on the floor.

"Y-Yami!" he rasped out in horror dragging his but backwards to escape as far as he could from Yami, "Impossible! You're dead! You can't be!"

Yami chuckled a dark chuckle opening his arms as if ready to hug him and took a step closer.

"Let's play, Ushio- _san_!" he said mockingly, walking slowly yet steadily towards him

"STAY BACK! DON'T COME! **DON'T COME**!" Ushio screamed

And forgetting all his pained bones and his bad waist, he rolled over so he was face down, got back to his feet and sprinted out, running like hell, as if the Devil himself was chasing him. Yami chuckled once more as he started following him, as if he was in no hurry at all. Ushio on the other hand was running for his life, while rasping out like a broken train.

"Ready or not, here I come…!" Yami's voice echoed as if they were playing hide and seek

However Ushio felt this would be a game of life and death. He ran half-screaming for help. Suddenly Yami appeared close to him, passing through a wall.

"I see you!" Yami said in a sing-a-song voice as if he had found the tag

He raised his bat to the air and broke another window close to him, sending another rain of glass to the frightened old man, who screeched in horror and kept running. He tripped, he fell, and he stood again and kept on running. Yami chuckled darkly.

"Tag! You're 'it' Ushio- _san_ " he said the honorific dripping with sarcasm

* * *

Yugi was still in the room of the ceremony. He felt a slight flatter in his heart and gasped, holding his shirt at that spot. He felt strange. It also bothered him that he hadn't felt Yami close to him anymore. Something was definitely wrong. He could feel it. Normally Yami would have come to him already, so they would watch the ceremony together but Yami never showed up. Half of the ceremony was over already but still not sign of Yami. That wasn't the only reason Yugi was feeling worried though. Ever since the day he had given Yami his body as a vessel, he could feel parts he did, he could tell when Yami was getting through an intense emotion.

Right now he could feel strangely…angry. It wasn't normal. Why would Yami be so angry? No, scratch that, he wasn't just angry, he was furious, he was almost mad, sad and devastated at the same time. Why? And also where was he?

"Tetsu-san hasn't returned yet…" someone behind him whispered.

In the beginning Yugi thought he shouldn't worry but then the name hit him like a lightning.

"Tetsu-san?!" he thought suddenly, "Tetsu Ushio-san!"

He shot up from his chair (earning a couple of annoyed protests from behind) but he paid no mind. He shot up and started to run. He ran out of the room and upwards the stairway to head towards the Old Building. He was running with all the strength his small legs could give him and as fast as his breath allowed him and only one thing was to his mind right now:

"Yami-kun! Oh, goodness! No! No! Please, don't do it Yami-kun!"

* * *

Ushio collapsed to his hands and knees, panting heavier than a train that was climbing the mountain. Sweat was cascading like a river down his wrinkled face, his lungs desperately whistling with every breath he took. He could run no more. However with yet another gasp he turned around so he was sitting on his butt and saw Yami, who was above him, his eyes dark like two bottomless pools of cold glass, he was staring down at him with disgust and absolute contempt. He now looked at him the same way he would look at a vermin, to some insect that didn't have much yet to live. This face of his now seemed a hundred times scarier than the previous playful, dark and sardonic look of his. Before he seemed willing to play with his victim; now he seemed ready to kill!

"You're not so tough now, ain't ya?" he said darkly, re-producing what Ushio had told him

"P-Please! Please, mercy!" the old man rasped out

However Yami appeared to have deaf ears to his pleas and he only frowned.

"I wonder…how should I pay _you_ back for what you did to me? Should I burry you? Huh? Tell me! Should I burry you down to the same crypt to keep some company to the rotten air of MY corpse?"

Ushio's eyes widened, on his wrinkled, pulpy face.

"No…please mercy! Please…!"

"SHUT UP!" Yami bellowed for the first time

Ushio cowered away on the floor, covering his head with his arms. He was almost sobbing in fear. Yami frowned, feeling more disgust for him than he felt when he saw his own skeleton rotting away.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he mocked him, "Good… Then in that case…"

He raised the baseball bat over his head

"…Perhaps I should give an end to your misery!"

Ushio gaped in horror. This would be the end of his.

"YAMI-KUN! NO!"

Yami gasped in shock because Yugi had rushed and thug himself between him and Ushio, blocking his way with his two small arms extended to either side, protectively. He was out of breath and he seemed scared but he wouldn't move even an inch. Yami surpassed his first shock and his eyes narrowed enraged.

"Yugi get out of the way!" he whispered deadly

"No!" Yugi yelled determinedly, "No, don't do this! Yami-kun! Please don't do this!"

"Yugi I said MOVE!"

"No! Please don't do this! Don't lose yourself like this! Do not paint your hands with blood! You are not a killer! You are not like that! You kept your sanity for so long! Please don't lose it now! I beg of you don't!"

"Yugi! Do you know who this man is?" Yami screamed desperately

The baseball bat he was holding was moving from one side to the other as he moved his arms enraged.

"This is the man who destroyed my life! I have waited in this building for 70 years! 70 freaking years I was alone in this school, with no life, with no dreams! I had promised to myself revenge against those who did this to me! Against this monster who did this to me! I LIVED FOR THIS TILL NOW!"

"I know!" Yugi yelled, "I know what he did to you, but killing him now won't bring your life back! Killing him won't give you back the years you lost! You will gain nothing from it! Please, Yami-kun! If there is Next Life for you to go to, please do not stain your hands with blood! Please go to Paradise and not to Hell! Don't do something you will regret later! Please, Yami-kun! Please!"

Yami was staring at Yugi, his eyes making spasms of anger; his hand was clenching the baseball bat in a painful grip. He was shaking uncontrollably and for a second it seemed to Yugi that he had lost his friend already, that he would strike right now and hit them both. However suddenly Yami dropped the baseball bat, grabbed his head with both hands and fell on his knees to the floor releasing the most horrible, angered, regretful and confused scream he had done so far…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

While Ushio had thug to the floor for dear life Yugi was staring at Yami pitifully, his eyes now full of hot, burning, salty years. However he made no move to go towards Yami. On the contrary he left him there, screaming as if someone was getting inside his head, splitting it in two from inside…

* * *

 **Well guys, knowing how much you wanted to see the rest of my story...here comes the climax!**  
 **Believe me, along with the chapter that shows Yami's past, this should be the most intense chapter I have written in the story. Maybe it is even more intense than the previous one because here you see all stages of Yami's psychology, from absolute horror to absolute hatred and finally to the "change of heart"**

 **I think that is the key to explain why this chapter is so intense. Yami had to stay alone with all his demons for a whole night at school, shaking in fear and hatred. Yugi was not there to help him and support him and I think that is the key to Yami's emotional outbreak. And I think every night he stayed alone till the ceremony (cause you can tell Yugi couldn't sleep over at school EVERY night) triggered the whole thing for Yami to lose control of his emotions.**  
 **It is pretty understandable if you think about it because right now he got his memories back and along with them he got all his bitterness about his very own death, thinking that as a child he had made so many dreams and everything was taken from him so violently and so suddenly that Yami feels the injustice drowning him, plus the possibility that his source of suffering might have died earlier and that he had lost his chance even to get redemption was a traumatic experience for him...**

 **My Aibou ( _MutouYuugiAibouFan_ ) had mentioned that this chapter reminded her of Season 0 Yami all over again and that might be correct. He indeed resembles him but in a way worse way because here Yami is not master of himself and his emotions but engulfed from them. He does not think clear in this part of my story like he usually does in Season 0.**

 **Yes I wanted to be realistic with Ushio; the way he grew old and stuff. You'll see on the next chapter that Ushio grew old quite painfully and yes remorse has to do with it. You'll see soon though what it means and what happened to him**

 **And because you know me I am a Japanese-Freak, I added a few quotes here, having in mind some japanese phrases. For example:**  
 *** When Yugi says "That's not good!" it was inspired by the japanese phrase** _"Dame da yo!"_ **"dame" means "bad" or "not good" and it is a way of speaking when someone gives you an advice of not doing something. It is also used as an exclamation sometimes and can be translated simply as "Oh, no!"**  
 **(It is also direct imply of episode 158 of Yu-Gi-Oh when Yugi screams "Dame da yo! Mou Hitori no Boku!" -'That's not good!/Oh, no!, Other Me!'-)**  
 *** When Yami sais "I found you!" it is the japanese** _"Mitsuketa!"_ **which means "found"**  
 *** When playing hide-and-seek in japanese instead of saying "ready or not here I come!" they ask** _"Mou ii ka(i)?"_ **, "Is it good now?" in other words "Have you hidden yourself yet?" so that's what Yami firstly says**  
 *** Ushio screams "DON'T COME!" before running. That in Japanese is translated** _"KURU NA!"_

 **As you can imagine I was inspired by music for this. Music ost inspired by this chapter come from animes "Jugoku Shoujo/Hell Girl" and "Mononoke"**

 _(Jigoku Shoujo OST 16 - Kakugo)_ = plays when Yami focuses on Ushio and till the end of the scene

 _(Mononoke Ost 06 - Isamashige)_ = starts to play after Yami says "I found you!" till the end of the chapter - in other words when windows start to break till the end  
 **(I personally found this the most fitting song because it indeed resembles of a japanese ghost coming after you, epspecially since they add that japanese flute in it)**

 **We reached the climax guys! Now we start to get to the point!**


	13. Ghost of Forgiveness

12.

 **Ghost of Forgiveness**

Yami, Ushio and Yugi were in one of the empty classes. Ushio was sitting in a chair and seemed suddenly even older than he was before. He was now supporting himself on his walking stick as if he was an old building ready to collapse. Yami was glaring at Ushio with his hands folded to his chest while Yugi was trying to look at both of them. Yugi had managed to calm Yami down and even persuade him go somewhere else so they could talk things through. He told Yami that he should at least hear Ushio's apology out even if it wouldn't make much of a difference now. Ushio was looking down, towards the floor, refusing to look at Yami. No, he _couldn't_ look at Yami. He was ashamed of himself and that was obvious. The shock to see Yami's ghost before him had actually brought him before his own actions and it was about time for him to make things right and take responsibility…

"I see…" he whispered in a shaky voice

Both Yugi and Yami realized how different his voice had become since that time when he was 17 years old. Now his voice was shaky, rusty like most old people's voice became.

"…So…Yami died that day…"

He seemed lost in his memories; memories he thought he had forgot over 70 years now. Yami frowned at that, but Yugi looked at Ushio solemnly.

"Why?" he asked, "Why, Ushio-san? Why did you do that to Yami-kun?"

"It was a joke…the usual joke it happened at those times…" Ushio replied weakly, "We thought, 'why not giving him a lesson?'… He had stood up before us and we wanted to fix that…"

He sighed once more.

"That time we thought…to scare him a little, you know, thug him into a narrow place, shake him up a little and then we would release him… That was the plan…but…"

"But…?" Yugi encouraged

"The joke went a bit too far. In the beginning we laughed at his reaction, he pretended being angry, like threatening us and banging the door… However then we heard him scream…beg. We panicked…"

Ushio dared to look up a little to look at the two children before lowering his eyes once more.

"We thought if we let go of him now, he would speak, he would accuse us for many things if we released him right away, so we chose to leave him there. We thought if he stayed there a few hours, he would be scared enough not to speak to anyone… Usually the school's caretaker came at Saturday mornings to clean the yard out so we thought he might hear him out and get him out of there. That was the plan. We never knew that it was planned for the school to remain shut all weekend and Monday. We never knew they were planning to seal off that room. We thought…we thought he would be found…"

Yugi could feel Yami's anger. However he tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his arm for a second, before turning to Ushio.

"So, when the path was sealed, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we got scared…" Ushio admitted pitifully, "We got scared that if they found him after three days, the police would take over, that Yami would speak… They would accuse us for murder. Or at least the attempt of it…"

"So you chose silence" Yugi said firmly, almost accusingly

Ushio lowered his head even more.

"Yes…" he admitted

Now it was Yugi's turn to knit his eyebrows together.

"Do you have any idea how much Yami-kun suffered in there? How scared he was? How long he was tormented from cold, hunger and thirst before he died?"

Ushio bit his lip.

"I regretted it every day of my life, if that's what you want to know" he whispered, "Occasionally I wouldn't sleep for days because I heard his screams in my sleep. Years and years I spent to doctors to help me get over it and even religion couldn't help me. The anxiety of the years made both of my kidneys useless. I need blood transfers every now and then… Yes, I can only imagine what Yami must have been through but I think I paid the price for it for 70 years…so if Yami wants to kill me so he can rest in peace he can do it…perhaps it would be better for me…"

Ushio was speaking like that now that he was calmer and he heard the entire story. A little while ago he had grabbed life like every human being would. However even now everyone could see that he didn't want to die either. Ushio looked up, and his eyes locked with Yami's for the first time after hours.

"Is it too late for me now to apologize?"

Yami's brows knitted more.

"What difference would that make?" he said coldly, "I died in there! No words can bring my life back!"

"I know" Ushio replied ashamed, "But if my death can offer you rest then…"

"There is another way for you, Ushio-san, to make up for what you did" Yugi said

"Is there?" Ushio asked

Yugi nodded in affirmation.

"Beneath this building is the crypt where Yami-kun's body lies. It still needs a proper funeral. If you covered the expanses of it, I'm sure that you would help Yami-kun to go to the Afterlife where he belongs, so his spirit will finally rest in peace.

Ushio seemed shocked.

"His copse…is still in this building?" he asked surprised

"Yes, it is" Yugi answered, "It is true you cannot bring Yami-kun's life back and it is true that what you did out of fear cost Yami-kun more than someone can ever give him, but the very least you can do for him is to give his spirit the rest it deserves!"

Ushio was looking at the young boy who seemed so determined, however Yami too was gaping at Yugi shocked but also in admiration. It was the first time Yugi spoke so determinedly for something, and it was for his sake! He felt a wave of warmth inside him. Such a sweet soul was caring about him! Such a sweet soul loved him!

"Y-Yes…of course. Of course I'll do that" Ushio promised, "I will cover all the expenses so he can have a proper funeral. By all gods that might exist I swear!"

Yugi saw Yami getting hold of his shirt where his chest was. Two tears overflowed from his eyes… He never wanted to become a killer. Yugi had set him free from his hatred and put his perturbed heart in peace…

* * *

"I…I don't know what to say…" Jounouchi said

The five of them (Yami included) were sitting on the roof. It was still morning but classes had ended early due to the festivities. However they were alone there, calmly talking about what happened the day before. Yugi had told them everything. Their reaction was tragically simple; they remained speechless for a while.

"So…practically now we should prepare for the funeral, right?"

Yugi nodded.

"Technically yes. Ushio-san promised he would send someone to take the body by the end of the week. However we're still thinking about informing the police about it. I mean we would think the funeral should happen as soon as possible. We wouldn't want the police to have Yami-kun's body for examination right?

"Right" Honda said, "But then again…it was a case of disappearance that was never solved after all…"

"Indeed. That is what makes us think more about it"

Yami was standing at the edge of the roof, gazing away. Somehow something was still on his mind, some past regret, perhaps.

"Well" Anzu now said, "Whatever the result is, everything ends well, right? Ushio-san will redeem for what he did in the past and Yami-kun will finally find some peace"

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yes indeed. If only his older sister would see about it…"

"Really what was her name again?" Jounouchi asked.

"Mai" Yugi replied, "Kujaku Mai-san. She got married when she was 18 and she lost her husband when she turned 20. She was around 24 when Yami-kun…you know…"

However suddenly it hit him. Kujaku Mai…right…her name was Kujaku Mai… Suddenly his mind ran back at time, when he was at hospital. The doctor before leaving the room, she had whispered something to the nurse, who was waiting outside. Yugi had never paid too much mind on it but now the whisper came back to his mind, clear as a bell:

 _"Ah…I should better head to Kujaku-san right now… Poor granny! She seems tired of life now…but refuses to give up because of a reason…something…"_

Here was when the doctor had walked away and Yugi didn't hear the rest. But he didn't need to hear more to understand. Mai Kujaku refused to let herself die because she was still feeling guilty for Yami's disappearance. It was almost as if she was _waiting_ for Yami to come back! It could be just a coincidence but… No, the name 'Kujaku' wasn't so common, and be named both 'Mai' and 'Kujaku' and be a 'granny' as the doctor called it… No, those were way too many to be simple coincidences!

"Yami-kun… I think your older sister…Mai-san is still alive…"

Yami's eyes widened and looked at him.

"What did you say?"

"When I was at the hospital…I heard the doctor say something about visiting some 'Kujaku-san', a woman of old age she refused to die just yet because of some reason. I believe your sister is waiting for you, Yami-kun! I am sure if we ask at the reception they would tell us which room she's in and pay her a visit."

Now Yami's face was all fired up; inn yearning, anticipation and, somehow, hope.

"You must take me there right away!"

* * *

Kujaku Mai was nothing like the impressive woman she used to be when she was 24. She had gained quite some pounds and her face was wrinkled. Whatever was left from her rich, blonde hair, was now a gray small bun at the back of her head. Only the small lightning-bolt-like bang at the middle of her forehead was reminding whoever saw her, who she was. However, despite all those changes 70 years brought upon her, Kujaku Mai was still a woman, beautiful for her age, while her face had sweetened ever since she was younger. She was now dressed in a white nightgown with small, blue flowers while she had a blue jerkin over her shoulders. Her hospital bed was raised slightly so she would sit upright on her bed and the bed covers covered her till her stomach. She was wearing an oval locket around her neck that reached till the valley of her breasts.

This was the Mai Kujaku our friends saw when entered her room. Yami was using Yugi's body as a vessel once more, in order to get out of the school grounds and get to the hospital to see his older sister. He looked shocked to see his older sister, a woman every man fell in love with, to be like this, at her middle nineties, on a bed, practically sleeping. Her room was neat clean and it didn't have many personal belongings. The small table beside her had a few instruments for knitting and a half-finished scarf. Everywhere in the room was the smell of medicine. Yugi decided it was about time they talked so he cleared his throat slightly.

"Ehm…excuse me, Kujaku Mai-san…"

The woman half opened her eyes when she heard her name. Her eyes that used to be clear like two pieces of amethyst now seemed dulled from time like the rest of her. She looked at the small team of four teens that came to visit her and immediately a smile appeared to her old face; it was a sweet smile your grandmother would give you.

"Ara!" she said in a whisper, "Visitors… It's been such a long time since the last time someone visited me! Yet alone young children such as yourselves…"

"G-Good afternoon Mai-san…my name is Yugi, Muto Yugi" Yugi said

"I am named Hiroto Honda, nice to meet you"

"My name is Mazaki Anzu, I'm glad to meet you"

"Jounouchi Katsuya, ma'am."

The old woman smiled and nodded her head every time someone introduced himself to her. Yugi knew the next of it would be tough but he had to say it anyway. The grandma needed to know.

"Ehm…the truth is…" he started hesitatingly, "We wanted to talk to you about your brother… Endo Yami-kun…"

This made the granny open her eyes a bit more, proving she was surprised. However she immediately smiled and touched the pendant around her neck instinctively.

"Ara… It's been a long time since someone asked me about Yami…it has been 60 years now…maybe more…or less…I can no longer remember…"

"What kind of person was he, Mai-obaa-san?" Yugi asked sweetly, to make the grandma to talk to them and trust them

As expected, Mai smiled softly. It was a nostalgic and dreamy smile that hid hints of sadness but just like all elder people tend to remember their old sorrows as something very distant, the same happened to Mai.

"Yami was…a very brave…a very reliable kid… I was around eight years old when he was born… Unfortunately our mother died in childbirth, leaving my father alone with us…"

She smiled at the last one, as if she had said some good, personal joke. Her voice was nostalgic, kind of sad, but was coming out naturally, without shaking at all.

"Even as a child…Yami was a brave kid… He always wanted to discover…he always wanted to be part of everything…that restless child…"

She opened her medallion and everyone saw a picture of Yami inside, he looked around the age of 15 and was smiling with a charming and playful way. Somewhere inside Yugi's body Yami was also watching.

"Ane-ue…" he thought in emotion

Yugi gulped a little.

"And he was like this…a little before he disappeared?"

Mai sighed deeply and looked at the picture as if she was expecting for it to answer her. As if she was expecting Yami to emerge from there.

"Yami was…he was always too righteous for people's tastes. He always wanted things to be done right. He was a fighter, you know. He always stood for his ideas…and that often got him into trouble. And I had told him…I had told him countless times… 'You can't lift the weight of the world on your shoulders' I had told him…but he just couldn't listen…"

She closed the medallion again but held it clenched in her fist.

"…Perhaps this was what happened…the day he disappeared… After dinner…I went up to his room to tell him goodnight and…he wasn't there… I searched everywhere but I didn't find him… I searched for years…"

She smiled sadly.

"Maybe…that was one of the reasons I never got married again… I searched for him…and I wanted to keep the name 'Kujaku' for him…the name he knew… I wished I could find him…and apologize for not being able to do something…to help him… But poor Yami…was never found…it has been already 70 years ever since…even police stopped looking for him, but I waited like the stubborn old woman I am…even now…I was expecting to see him…even now…"

Her voice trailed. The others were looking speechless; no doubt they had felt the same clench in their hearts as Yugi did.

"Mai-obaa-san…" Yugi started, "Yami-kun…died you know…"

"Yes…" she whispered calmly, "He probably did… It has been 70 years after all… But you know…"

She smiled at Yugi, brightly and calmly.

"…Sometimes I felt…as if he was there with me… And so I waited…I felt like taking strength from him. I almost faced Death and told him 'Not today, you won't take me just yet!' and smiled. And here I am now…I am almost 95 and despite the fact I should be wise…I am still stubbornly waiting for him…"

Yugi felt tears burn the corner of his eyes but blinked intensely and lifted them away.

"Mai-obaa-san" he said again, "Yami-kun died but…he's still here. He never left… He…he remained here as a ghost…"

Mai looked at him. She seemed surprised but only for a brief second, cause the next second she smiled and leaned her head back again.

"Is that so?" she whispered in a shaky voice, "I guess he did. It would be so like him, that dump little boy!"

"Are you not surprised, Mai-obaa-san?" in the end it was Yugi the one who was shocked

"Not at all" she giggled lightly, "At the age I am now…I have learnt that nothing is impossible. Yami was always of a fighter, so…I guess it would be hard for him to just drop dead right?"

Yugi felt encouraged by her sweet words.

"Mai-obaa-san. Yami-kun's here right now…" he placed his hand on his chest, "Inside this body of mine"

Mai looked at him and then sighed with a smile, closing her eyes. When she re-opened them they were liquid.

"I see" she whispered, "So Yami finally found some friends…who supported him! I'm so happy…! I'm so happy…!"

And then suddenly, a warm hand close around her wrist. She opened her eyes surprised at first but then an exhilarative smile appeared to her lips.

"Ara… You came, didn't you?"

She said that because now the one she could see was Yami. Yami had used Yugi's body to get hold of her wrist, tenderly, but now it was as if any other space had disappeared from around them and Mai could now only see Yami's form, smiling softly at her.

"So…you finally decided to come home, huh…?" she whispered jokingly

Yami smiled in emotion.

"Yeah…" he whispered in his deep voice, "I'm home…Ane-ue…"

Mai smiled, proving she had still all her teeth intact.

"Well…it took you long enough this time, didn't it?"

Yami's eyes were teary but his lips were smiling.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…Ane-ue…" his voice was almost breaking, "…I made you waiting…"

The scene was so emotional that no one in that room seemed able to contain their tears anymore. Mai smiled again and a couple of tears run down her cheeks.

"Well…you finally found your way didn't you? You found yourself some good friends… I'm so proud of you…Yami… You always fought for what you believed…till the last moment…even if that got you into trouble…"

Her chest was trembling slightly as she got hold of Yami's (Yugi's) hand.

"…I want you to know…that you were always my little brother…and that I love you…so much…"

"Ane-ue…" Yami's eyes were watery

"Well now…" Mai whispered closing her eyes, "Off you go now…Yami…"

Yami gulped and tears flowed out of his eyes, freely now.

"Yeah…I'm going out…"

He leaned over and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead.

"…Ane-ue…"

Everyone was crying openly now, and it was the first time after around a year of knowing him, that they actually saw Yami's form as well. And all knew now that Yami had found also the thing that seemed to be remaining for him to do and he had fulfilled it; it was the regret of not speaking to his sister…and telling her how sorry he was…for worrying her for all these years…

* * *

By night Yugi was in his room, cleaning up. He found it impossible for him to sit still after everything that happened. When they left hospital, he felt that Yami was calmer than any other time before. When they returned to school, he was calm. He wasn't scared anymore. Of course all memories of his past torment were still fresh to his mind and it was painful, however for the first time Yami did not seem ready to be crushed by those memories. The meeting with his sister also seemed to have lifted a very heavy weight off his shoulders. He said goodbye to the others like he always did and waited to the school gate to see them off. He had the sunset sky as his background, as well as the school building that was his home and prison for more than 70 years. Yami though was smiling; he was smiling for real for the first time after so many days of torment in his soul… Yugi was thinking all of that as he was at his deceased grandpa's room. It was dark in there but Yugi couldn't find the switch, so he decided he should see the best he could with the dim light of the moon. The room was practically packed with carton boxes full of the several souvenirs gathered with the years from all corners of the world as well as personal belongings such as clothes, accessories and even old photo albums.

Sure the room was a mess but Yugi had no idea why he had chosen to categorize stuff and clean it that specific day. Perhaps he too had felt some nostalgia for the old times, for everything that had to do with his grandfather who lived so many years ago and taught him so many things about life…about how to never give up and especially never to give up on a friend. He had taught him everything he knew… He was so drawn into his thoughts that wasn't too careful and while he was trying to stretch himself to lower a packed-with-stuff carton from a top shelf…the entire pile he was standing on, collapsed and he found himself landing upon something hard, in one of those boxes with a cloud of dust.

"Itetetete…!" he mumbled rubbing his pained backside, "I must have become quite the clutch! I keep falling on stuff!"

Then something drew his attention. It was a tiny little album, no bigger than a notebook and it had a bright red color. Its slightly yellow etiquette had the title "Distant Wisteria" as a title and as a subtitle he had "Memories of a Wisteria". Yugi blinked in confusion. He had never seen that album before and his grandpa had never showed it to him either, as far he could remember. Really curious now, he opened the small book and found something to the inside of its cover. It was a small photo, which showed two children (one of them was obviously his grandpa at the age of 10 more or less) while there was another boy next to him, several years older, smiling brightly. The photo had something written next to it, showing the day and the date the photo was taken. Beneath the photo, was attached a tiny, dried flower with adhesive tape.

Yugi's eyes opened wide in shock….

* * *

 **Well like I promised here is yet another chapter of my story!**

 **Yes here we see Ushio's point of view and why he did what he did. I am not saying it wasn't wrong but as you see Ushio is not a killer either. It was just a usual joke that went too far and no one could ever predict how far it would go.**  
 **Ushio had suffered the remorse he was feeling his entire life so I guess everyone should give him that. He is not a killer. I wanted to give him a more "human side" or better a more "realistic side" than the one seen in the manga where he cares nothing else but money. He was just a kid of those who like being bullies but cower when the true gravity of their actions come to sight. Plus he indeed feels bad for what he did and he never meant to kill him.**  
 **I hope you don't mind me making him like that I thought it would be better**

 **Also the dramatic/emotional moment of the day! Yami meets his sister again after 70 years! To be honest I myself almost cried when I was writing this for my Aibou** MutouYuugiAibouFan **(DA account). Mai's case is the classical one when a person cannot die just yet because they have regrets or because they are waiting for a person they lost to come back.** **It is this strange spiritual thing as my friend** AnaPaulaDBZ **(DA account) might say, when a person has this strange feeling that they WILL meet with their beloved one again and they refuse to let go of life. Mai was like that as well. For some reason she felt like she could see him again and so she waited for him till the end!**

 **The scene between them was inspired by the usual Yu-Gi-Oh spiritual scenes, you know , with that black background and just Yami and Yugi talking... Here I did it with Mai and Yami instead to show that Mai indeed saw Yami and so did everyone else. It is the first time the others see the real Yami...**

 **I left a scene with a light cliff hanger here. Yugi found something in his grandpa's stuff (and yeah his grandpa is dead in this AU)**

 **And because I have come to like it...here are some more japanese dialogue. Between Yami and Mai mostly!:**

 *** The "ara" Mai keeps saying is a light exclamation usually used from females to express surprise or wonder. It could be translated as "Hoh?" or "Oh!" or in our case "Oh my...!" but here Mai is only pleasantly surprised to hear about her brother again.**

 *** When Mai said "You came" to Yami, I imagined more of the phrase** _"Ara! Kitte kureta ne?"_ **which means** _"Oh! You made me the favor of coming, eh?"_ **it expresses a barely noticeble complain that Yami did not come sooner.**

 *** When Yami says "I'm home" he says the typical phrase japanese people say when they return home which is** _"Tadaima"_ ("Tada Ima" = just now -omitted "I came back"-)

 *** When Mai says "Off you go" to Yami she speaks, once more, of a typical phrase in Japanese** _"Itterashai"_ **which means** _"Have a safe trip"_ **somehow. It is spoken when someone leaves the house to go out but is implied that that person will be back soon. Therefore here Mai uses a phrase as if she is about to tell Yami off from their house instead. That can either mean that Mai is lightly hallucinating or that she makes humor and also is a hint of her own death because she has now seen what she wanted the most and that she will join Yami in the world of the dead somehow.**

 *** When Yami answers to his sister he once more answers with the typical answer for "Itterashai" which is** _"Ittekuru"_. **Literaly it means** _"I go and I'll come"_ ("Itte" = after I leave, "kuru"= I'll come). **Once more this is said from someone that leaves the house to come back later so it is implied that Yami will come to see his sister again.**


	14. Ghost and Funeral

13.

 **Ghost and Funeral**

The graveyard didn't have many people. The ceremony was quiet as well and very few people attended to it, to watch the coffin pass through the countless graves with the posthumous names engraved on them. The discreet essence of incense was diffusible everywhere in the air. It was a chilly morning of December and everyone was dressed with heavy coats and scarves and their breath was coming out in small, white clouds. Yugi was dressed in a brown coat, having a light blue scarf around his neck, and he was watching the scene, with his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Yami was using his body once more, and was watching the scene through Yugi's eyes as well. His eyes were stuck at the small coffin, which was heading towards the narrow hole. The ceremony was finished fast and everyone returned to his or her houses. However Yugi and Yami remained there for a little longer, in the silence of this land of death. Yami had his eyes fixed upon the spot where the coffin, which contained his very own skeleton, had disappeared. The gravestone also had on it his posthumous name and also his first name and some more clues.

Endo Yami (1920-1936)

Yami seemed to be staring at those words quite some time. Yugi noticed that.

"Something wrong, Yami-kun?" he asked

"Hm?" Yami was absent minded, "No. No, nothing's wrong. I'd say…weird…"

"Well" Yugi smiled nervously, "It is _your_ funeral after all!"

They both laughed softly and finally they started walking away from the spot. They were walking among the graves, in silence for a little while.

"So…it's done…" Yugi said.

"Yup, my body returned to land. It only took it 70 years to do so!"

"Hehe…I guess you're right…"

Yet another minute of silence passed between them before Yugi spoke again.

"You know…Mai-obaa-san passed away last night"

"She did…?" Yami asked

His voice was flat, calm and with no sign of overreacting.

"Yeah…" Yugi said once more, "However, the doctor said that she had never seen her so calm before. She said she was smiling when she was found dead in her bed."

"Hmm…" Yami hummed thoughtful

"Her funeral will be tomorrow, I read in the paper"

"Really? I missed that…" Yami whispered

Indeed both his sister and he seemed to have surpassed all their previous fears, sorrows and regrets and now both of them seemed calm. Yugi thought it was _way_ too silent so he said.

"Well…in the end Ushio-san kept his promise, didn't he?"

"Oh you think?" Yami smirked half-playfully

"Yeah, I mean, the funeral was how it should be, flowers and priests were all set…"

"Yes, I guess you're right at that"

"Also he called the police to close the case of your disappearance. He took care of things so they wouldn't keep your body for autopsy and so it ended fast"

"Well…he was covering his own butt too after all…" Yami said as a matter of fact

"Well, you're right at that but…" Yugi smiled nervously

Suddenly Yami came to halt and looked at a gravestone. He smiled softly.

"That guy…died, huh…?"

"Hm? Who?"

Yugi looked down to see the gravestone. Aside from the posthumous name, he saw the name and the dates of birth and death of the man in there.

Kaiba Seto (1911-1970)

Yugi recognized the name of that school principal within Yami's memories.

"Well in the end…he wasn't a bad guy at all…" Yami whispered, "He was very strict of course but oh, well…"

He shrugged.

"…Not that everyone else wasn't."

Yugi giggled softly.

"I guess you're right!"

Yami used Yugi's hand to get hold of a flower and leave it close to Seto Kaiba's gravestone.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "Forgive me, I got angry with you too, I nearly hated you too, without you be truly at fault…"

He straightened himself once more (using Yugi's body) and then looked at Yugi smiling. Yugi smiled back…

* * *

Later on they found themselves back at school. The schoolyard was empty, that chilly Saturday morning. Just the two of them appeared to be walking in there. Their steps were creaking onto the gravels of the yard. Yami looked up at the school building.

"It used to be my home and prison for 70 years…"

He turned to look at Yugi and smiled softly.

"…However ever since I met you, Yugi and our friends, this place…truly started to feel like home…"

Yugi smiled.

"Hey that's what friends are for, right?" and winked

"Yeah…" Yami said in a low voice.

They started walking again. They were holding hands now, like a real couple.

"Yami-kun…" Yugi spoke again.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Did you know? Sugou-kun's full name was Sugoroku."

"Was it? I guess I forgot" Yami said absentmindedly

"Yup it was. Actually…"

Yugi smiled, and his smile had something tricky in it.

"…Sugoroku Muto was my grandpa…"

Yami turned to look at him. The surprise was so obvious in his gentle features, that Yugi couldn't help himself giggling.

"Last night…" he started to explain, "I was searching among some of my grandpa's things and I came across a small album he named after your names. He had a photo of you two inside and also…"

He smiled even more warmly.

"…He also had kept a small, dried wisteria flower in it. Do you see it? He kept your gift till the very end!"

Yugi smiled at Yami once more.

"I'm Sugou-kun's grandson!"

Yami sighed and closed his eyes. For a second, Yugi thought something was wrong, however Yami smiled softly and whispered.

"I'm happy…!"

He opened his eyes again and directed them to the sky.

"I'm so happy, Sugou-kun lived so long! He even had a grandson!"

He lowered his head again and looked at Yugi once more. He held Yugi's face with both hands, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Thank you…" he whispered, "In the end…my death was not in vain at all! I am so happy that Sugou-kun grew up to become a great man, in order to raise this kind of grandson!"

And with those words he kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi closed the eyes, giving into the kiss and kissing him back. Their arms wrapped around each other and they kissed deeply in the middle of the deserted schoolyard in that chilly Saturday morning. When they pulled back Yugi smiled shyly; a light blush was covering his cheeks from the kiss and the cold.

"Well…let's go! Let's race till the small woods behind the school!"

However when he turned around to run, his hand passed through Yami's hand. Yami gasped a little and looked at his hand. Yugi hadn't touched him that specific moment. It was as if slowly…his own body, his ghost body was…

"Yami!" Yugi's voice was heard from afar

Yami looked up to see Yugi waving his arm over his head, a few dozens of feet away.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

Yami smiled.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" he called back and started to run towards him, laughing

Yes…it wouldn't be long now…before he disappeared…

* * *

 **Next chapter here! Sorry for the delay everyone!**

 **Not much to say this time but the fact that here we see the funeral. Yami's bpdy finally got the funeral it deserved**  
 **Yes Mai too finally could rest in peace and we see also that Kaiba Seto had died. Well I know Kaiba played a very small part in this story but I couldn't find much a better role for him, besides I wanted to focus on Puzzleshipping for my Aibou** MutouYuugiAibouFan **(on Deviantart)  
**

 **And whoever saw this about Sugou-kun was right! Sugou-Kun was a short for "Sugoroku" And yes is Yugi's deseased grandpa!**  
 **I wanted to keep that sweet detail from Tasogare Otome x Amnesia for this story!**  
 **Anyway this is just a small chapter as you see!**

 **Uh-Oh! A cliffhanger! I wonder what's to happen!**

 **One last chapter remains my friend! Get ready for the finale!**


	15. Goodbye…

14.

 **Goodbye…**

It was a chilly morning of Sunday. The students had finished up cleaning the last traces of their school festival and were now going back home to pass the rest of the day. Yugi was walking in the yard but didn't really wish to go. Even after everyone else had gone and school was now empty even from teachers, he kept on walking around in the cold morning. He found the person he was looking for a little further. Yami was looking at him with a smile.

"Good morning, Yugi" he said

Yugi smiled.

"Good morning, Yami-kun. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

However for some reason Yugi thought there was something in his mind or at least something he wished to say or something similar. Yugi wasn't exactly sure. He didn't seem troubled though. He only seemed a bit thoughtful and in a way, restless but still calm. His face was gentle but there was something sad in that gentleness…

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked smiling

Yami didn't answer. Not right away. He only smiled sadly before saying.

"Shall we walk a little?"

"Hm…? Sure…"

They started walking side by side in the empty schoolyard. It almost felt as if they were alone in this soundless, frozen world.

"A lot has happened since we met…" Yami spoke breaking the silence.

Yugi turned to look at him and nodded.

"Yeah…indeed. If you asked me a year ago, I'd say I didn't believe in ghosts!"

Yami scoffed a little.

"Yeah…indeed. I guess you're right!"

They walked around the building and found their way to the other side of it, where the Old Building was. Yami looked up at the broken window that needed to be fixed. Yugi stopped as well, for he knew very well what room that was.

"This was where all started, huh?" Yami whispered nostalgically

Yugi nodded.

"That was the room when I firstly met, Yami-kun…" he whispered

Yami turned to look at him, smiling gently.

"I am so glad you came in that day! You gave an end to my loneliness that had lasted for so many years!"

"You too, Yami-kun…"

"From that moment on…I learnt to have more optimism for the world, and you taught me not to throw hope away, no matter how thin it was…"

Yugi only smiled. Yami smiled back.

"Well? Shall we move on?"

"Sure…"

* * *

Yami walked inside and started climbing the stairs up. Yugi was after him. As they passed by the deserted, and now ruined hallway, Yami halted for a second and looked at it. Yugi noticed a self-sarcastic smile to his lips.

"This was where it happened" he said in a whisper, "This was where you stopped me."

Yugi touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey…don't think that now… It's over. You didn't know what you were doing…"

Yami smiled again.

"Maybe, but if you weren't there to stop me…then I don't know what I could have done…"

"You stopped though and that's what it matters. If you really wanted to kill him, you would have done it already…"

Yami closed his eyes and chuckled softly.

"You're always too trusty with me, you know!"

"You say that like a bad thing!" Yugi took a funny expression

"It might be!" Yami teased him back

They reached the door, which led to the roof. Yami opened it with his two hands and the two of them got out to the chilly air once more. The sky was grayish of color but still it looked bright somehow. It was as if the sky had formed a cocoon around them to protect them from everything; even sound itself. Yugi looked at Yami. Yami on the other hand was staring at the empty space before him; wind slightly waved his clothes and hair. He seemed once more lost in his thoughts.

"Yami-kun…?"

"This is…where everything started…" he whispered, "Remember when we first met, I brought you here to show you the sunset?"

Yugi approached.

"Of course I remember… How could I forget…?"

Yami's lips twitched as if they had started to form a smirk but stopped in mid-way.

"This was also the place where you confessed your feelings for me"

"Eh? You still remember that?" Yugi blushed like a poppy flower in embarrassment

"Of course I remember…" Yami turned to him, solemnly, "It was the best thing you ever said to me, after saying that you would stay by my side… I kept those words of yours like a small candle in the darkness; they were warm and they were showing me my way…"

Yugi looked at him. He seemed so solemn…so…distant… Something inside him shivered in a strange fear, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"H-Hey…! You got depressed all of the sudden… Cheer up!"

Yami looked at him, pretending being surprised.

"Me? Depressed?"

He suddenly grabbed Yugi and started tickling him.

"How am I depressed?"

Yugi was now giggling uncontrollably.

"Hahahaha! Mou! Yami-kun! Stop!"

"Who's depressed now?"

"H-Hahahahahaha! P-Please! Stop! I can't…Hahahahaha…I can't breathe!"

Yami was laughing with him as Yugi practically lay down on the ground, rolling from laughter as Yami kept on tickling him mercilessly. At some point his hand got transparent again for a mere second but neither of the two noticed between their laughter.

"Haahahahahahaha! Please! No more! Hahahahaha!"

Yami finally stopped. He was now hovering over Yugi smiling softly. They got lost in each other's eyes for a little while. And soft, light and pure-white flakes slowly started falling from the gray sky. Yugi blinked and looked up. Yami looked too.

"Snow…?" Yugi whispered

Snow kept falling, steadily increasing, intending to cover everything.

"Strange…" Yugi said as Yami was helping him stand, "I haven't seen snow for years…"

"Yeah…" Yami whispered too, "Me too… Back then in my age…it used to snow more often…"

"Hm? Really…?"

Yami looked at Yugi, who still had his gaze towards the sky, and smirked slightly.

"Tag! You're 'it'!" he suddenly said, bumping Yugi's shoulder and started to run

"Hey!" Yugi half-protested but giggled and started to run, "That's not fair Yami-kun!"

"Can't hear you! You're too slow!" Yami's teasing voice was heard from away.

And snow was slowly falling over them…as if purifying the world…

* * *

Giggling like kids they were running, chasing each other through school and out in the yard and after it back at the small forest behind the building.

"Yami-Kun!" Yugi called out of breath, "Slow down! You're too fast!"

Yami chuckled loudly and was ready to grab a tree trunk to spin around when…his hand got transparent again and passed through it without Yami wanting to. Yami froze in his place and looked at his hand, wide-eyed as if it belonged to a stranger. Now he knew that his time was close. He couldn't deny it any longer… Yugi finally caught up with him, panting heavily as he stopped to re-gain his breath. Yami chuckled at that.

"Alright, Yugi, you got me! Let's walk to catch our breath, shall we?"

* * *

They walked once more as snow kept falling over them. It had already started to gather in places here and there, over plants and stones. Yami hadn't said a word and Yugi had started to worry. He looked indeed distant. That look as something Yugi didn't like. It filled him with fear that something bad was about to happen, something he didn't want to know… But this waiting was killing him even more.

"Yami-kun…what's wrong…? You get silent all of the sudden… What's happening…?"

Yami was still walking with his hands in his pockets and his bangs shadowing his eyes. He also seemed somehow scared now, darkly scared. Suddenly he came on halt.

"Yugi…"

His voice was at the verge of trembling. They were in the middle of the yard now. Alone. Yami turned around. His levanter eyes were solemn but also calm.

"…I think it's time for us to say our goodbyes…"

The word was spoken so plainly, so straightforwardly that Yugi remained frozen to his place, as if some blow of the cold wind had turned him into an ice column.

"What…what are you saying…?"

Yami smiled. It was a sad smile that one; a smile that brought tears to Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, we both knew this time would come, sooner or later…"

Yes. Yes, Yugi knew it, but not like this! Not right now! He wasn't ready!

"No!" he said in denial, "Yami-kun I… Please don't go yet!"

"I have no choice, little one…" Yami cooed, "Nothing of my old torments keeps me here anymore. Everything I had to do in this world ended… I must move on now… Go to the Afterlife… And you, my sweet Yugi…you must move on. You will eventually forget me…and find someone new to love and…"

"NO!" Yugi tried to grab Yami's wrist…

…But his hand passed through it without touching him. Yugi gasped and his eyesight blurred with tears. Yami raised his hand and looked at it with a sad smile.

"Yes" he said tiredly, "I am slowly disappearing… You know what that means… I can finally rest in peace… And you helped me… Please do not linger with me…"

"I would NEVER forget you, Yami-kun! I…I love you! I love you so much!"

"I know…" Yami whispered with closed eyes

He opened them again, and they were teary.

"I know you love me…and I love you back…I love you like I never loved anyone, however when I'm gone…I want you to promise me to move on… To find some new love…to live your life… Please, Yugi…promise me…"

Yugi's tears were flowing now.

"Yami…kun…"

Yami's tears fell now.

"Dammit Yugi!" he cursed, "Please don't look at me like that!" his lips were smiley even if he was crying, "Please…promise me…"

Yugi too smiled sadly and looked down.

"Yes…" he whispered softly, "I…I always knew this day would come… I always wanted you to get your memories and find your rest…"

His tears increased.

"But…" his voice broke, "But…now…I can't! I can't see you off! I…I wish we had met earlier! I wish we would have more time together!"

Yami then…hugged him… Yugi gasped. He couldn't even respond.

"Then…" Yami whispered in his ear, "Our separation would be even more painful, wouldn't it?"

He pulled back and looked at Yugi, holding his shoulders.

"I know you are strong, my beloved Yugi… You will eventually get over me… I was so glad that I was part of your life for some time…and that I got a place in your warm heart… That's more than enough for me now…"

"Yami-kun…"

"You gave me more than any other person in the world… Thank you…thank you so much…"

His hands cupped Yugi's cheeks and mopped some of his tears away with his thumbs.

"Promise me…" he whispered again, "Please promise me to move on… I want the last thing I'll see to be your happy face… Do not cry for my departure…just think of the moments we had together… Promise me, Yugi…please…promise me…"

Yugi sniffed and mopped his own tears with his sleeve.

"Alright" he whispered with a weak smile, "I promise… I promise that when you go…I will move on…" his voice was breaking, "It…might take some time but…eventually…I will…"

Yami smiled relieved.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"Yami-kun…"

"Don't cry…" Yami tried to smirk in his tears

Yugi smiled a tearful smile.

"How can I…cry…dummy!"

Yami scoffed once. He then leaned forward and, cupping Yugi's face, captured his lips in a kiss… Yugi closed his eyes and kissed him back. Some tears escaped his closed lashes. Yami pulled back after a little. His body was already almost transparent.

"Thank you Yugi…" he whispered once more, "Thank you for everything… Thank you… Thank you…"

He walked as his voice was slowly fading away as if he was indeed walking away. For one moment he stopped and gazed over his shoulder.

"Goodbye…" he whispered.

Yugi was frozen to his place…gazing at him as if he wanted to take the glance of him till the very end. He didn't want to miss a single moment of it…

"Goodbye…Yami-kun…" he whispered

Yami smiled relieved and turned his back to Yugi once more. He turned his gaze up to the snowy skies and let out a last exhalation of jubilee and relief closing his eyes, but a few tears flowed from his closed lashes and down his beautiful cheeks. Yami opened his arms and raised them towards the sky as if he wanted to embrace it whole, and his body started to dissolve into myriads of wisteria petals…

The purple flowers were dancing in a whirlpool of petals in perfect union with the dancing snowflakes, filling the atmosphere with a soft, and summer smell. Yami's body bit by bit got completely lost. Yugi was gazing it in tears he could no longer contain and he ran in the whirlpool of dancing flowers screaming:

"Yami-kun!"

He tried to 'grab him' but when he opened his palm, he had inside it a small flower of wisteria. Trembling uncontrollably he brought it to his chest, crying. When he raised his head again towards the snowy sky, he smiled.

"Goodbye…Yami-kun…" he whispered

And snow kept slowly falling …as if purifying the world…

* * *

Yugi kept his promise up to one point. He tried really hard and moved on. He decided that Yami wouldn't want him to mourn his departure forever. Therefore Yugi returned to his usual life, to school and to his friends. He had returned back at being a normal teenage boy, with dreams, plans and wishes. His friends heard everything from his lips about Yami's departure and everyone showed real understanding for the situation. Yugi was grateful to them beyond what words could explain. School too seemed "ready to move on" since many works were done here and there in order to fix the broken parts. The Old Building was also secured and renovated to be safer for people to enter. It might even become school once more. Everything seemed to have moved on from that point and on…

Yugi, though, knew he could never love anyone again like he loved Yami, however like he had promised to his friend, he wouldn't let that destroy his life. He thought that if love found him again, then he would accept it. However he also knew that Yami would be the one to have his heart. His heart belonged to Yami and perhaps one day they would meet again…and by that time…

Yugi went very often to the graveyard to bring flowers to Yami's grave. It was the last connection he actually had with him. He felt so grateful that Yami's remains weren't cremated like most people were used to, but buried. He felt that Yami's body was the connection he had with him; that body that lay so many meters beneath the cold and wet soil… Yes…his precious Yami…

* * *

Yugi was at the graveyard. It was a cool day of October and the weather seemed ready to throw heavy rain, however the cold wasn't hard. The weather was sweet, even if terribly wet. Yugi seemed to be alone in the graveyard. He placed a small branch of wisteria flowers onto Yami's grave and smiled softly. Close to the gravestone there were two photos; the one was Kujaku Mai at around the age of 40 and next to her was Yami, in his whole youth's beauty, smiling back at him through the black and white photo. Yugi felt small tears at the corner of his eyes but he mopped them away right away. What remained was his smile to the photo.

"Oi! Yugi! Ain't ya coming?" Jounouchi's voice was heard from far away, from the cemetery's gate.

"Yes!" Yugi called back, "I'm coming!"

He gave one last look to Yami's grave, smiled and then got back to his feet and walked towards the direction Jounouchi was waiting for him for them to go…

 _Somewhere in Yugi's room there was a tiny photo album…_

 _It was dressed in a red cover and it had the title "Distant Wisteria: Memories of a Wisteria" on the yellowish etiquette on it._

 _Inside there was a black-and-white photo with Sugoroku Muto as a child and Yami as a teen, smiling happily towards the viewer._

 _Beneath it, with tape…were two small purple wisteria flowers…_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Finally it's over! This story too!**

 **I know it is a sad ending, kinda, but I didn't want it to end the same way as** Tasogare Otome x Amnesia **anime. I wanted it to have a different ending, touching and kind of resembling the original Yu-Gi-Oh series.**

 **It seems like yesterday when I finished writing this for my Aibou** MutouYuugiAibouFan **(on DA)for her birthday/Christmas gift before I went to visit her to her country and believe me it was the best vacation in my life not only because it was my longest trip ever, or that I met people I had never met before. It was also the fact that it was a trip that I chose to do, to meet someone up-close, someone I met through this site and that choice of mine was one of the best I ever did in my life.**

 **Anyway I am away of the point. I wanted to make this a sad story ending but it also hides the optimistic side of death because Yugi wants to move on. He is depressed because the person he loved is gone but one day he will be ready to move on and that is the message I want to pass with this story. Besides Yugi knows that if there are ghosts there is also Afterlife and so he is more certain that he will see Yami again in the end**  
 **As for the ending scene, once more a hint to Jounouchi x Yugi pairing? Maybe I'll leave that to my readers to judge and imagine if they want. If not then again the same. I leave that to your guys' imagination!**

 **Yami's departure way was also inspired from Tim Burton's "Corpse Bride"**

 **I was SO touched by a specific moment in Tasogare Otome x Amnesia anime, where Yuuko disappears slowly. It was one of the saddest and most wonderful scenes I have ever seen! I loved it and I wanted something similar to happen. Therefore this is what I imagine to the goodbye scene:**  
 _[Tasogare Otome x Amnesia OST: Requiem]_

 **As for the ending scene, the last paragraphs after Yami's departure I imagined the full version of Jigoku Shoujo ending** _"Ai ni Somete"_

 **(remember I chose it as an "ending" for the first "season" if this story! )**  
 **Imagine clips of the school and everything Yugi does while the song plays**

 **Once more I thank for allowing me to use the name "Endo" for Yami and helped me get inspired for the "title" of my story for it with her doujinshi (read it, it is sweet so far! )**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
